Shadows of the Past
by CoastalFirebird
Summary: As she approaches her fourteenth birthday Hermione plans to tell her friends about her romantic leaning, but before that can happen a secret is revealed to her. This secret and dreams she cannot explain make those around her question themselves.
1. From Dawn to Darkness

The chapter has been edited so reread if you wish.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the affiliated characters and stories are the property of J.K. Rowling. This particular plot is mine however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came for the excellent mind of their owner.

Author's Notes:

AU warning: I am changing the romantic paring for Hermione and moving the time frame up a decade. Meaning first year happened in 2001. If you do not like this then please don't read.

Rating: M if you're not mature enough please, do not read any further. I am doing this to be safe.

Feedback is welcome flames are not. I will take constructive criticism however.

A/N 2: I have done some revision to the chapter and hope people like it. Much thanks to Cressey for helping edit and fix the clutter in my work!

A/N3: Edited this chapter to fix all the wholes.

From Dawn to Darkness

Chapter One: Shadows of the Past

_Hecate sat on the darkened beach thinking back on the few months of tragedy and all she could do was shake her head. War had torn her people into two camps: those who wanted peace, and those who desired conquest. This did not sit well with the mage. Her namesake and patron the goddess of magic had foretold these things would happen, and yet no one would listen to her. They just asked her to pick sides, so she chose peace._

_Her best friend and lover Leto had agreed this was the best choice for the nation. The brunette laughed at this. Not only were people listening to them for once they actually seemed to care what the couple had to say for once. They usually listened to Magnus (Leto's brother and one of her oldest friends), but he was pushing for their people to go to war something they had not done in generations._

_A flash of green from her wrist meant Leto was trying to be sneaky. Deciding to indulge her girlfriend Hecate leaned back and closed her eyes. Instead of feeling the usual embrace from the raven haired woman she felt her hair tumble down her back._

"_My dear you are quite the thief. You know that will get you into trouble one of these days."_

"_So I'm told, but I have yet to __**be**__ caught." The best spy in the nation kissed her gently on the lips._

"_You know my sweet just like the goddess of thieves and secrets, whose name you bare, you a quite elusive."_

"_Well Hecate you have cast a spell on me my dear." The raven haired woman leaned her forehead against the other woman's. They held each other close even as Hecate felt a callus gaze falling down on them. As she whispered affirmations of her love to Leto the brunette heard the snapping of a branch off to her left. "It is probably my brother."_

"_Is it that obvious sister?" The dark haired man did not even try to hide the rage in his voice. He held a bronze dagger in his left hand._

"_Why are you so angry Magnus?" Hecate turned to look the man in the eye. What she saw made a breath catch in her throat "Magnus you have been using dark magic!" She stepped in between her love and the Magnus. The green energy surrounding him gave both women cause to fear for their lives._

"_And that surprises you Hecate? Given your namesake is my mother that should come as no surprise to you." He gave a motion with his hand and sent a wave of energy in their direction. As it towards the two women he laughed. Hecate and his sister shielded themselves from the ill effects of one of the darkest spells ever made. "Very clever girls, but that will not help you." His laugh sounded like bronze on a grinding wheel._

"_What do you mean bro…Ahhh?" Leto's words ended as searing pain tore through her body._

"_Leto," Hecate went to defend her love from a woman holding an unknown spell on her, but her legs would not budge. "What are you doing to her?"_

"_Inflecting upon her the same amount of pain that you have caused to my love," the woman's sadistic tone made the dark eyed woman fume with rage. As she went to cast a spell Hecate felt searing pain rip through her left side. "Are you going to finish her off Magnus my love?"_

"_No Maya. I want to see her face as she watches my sister die." Her former friend walked over to his sister grabbed her by the hair and tilted her head back. "I love you sister dear." He said this as the bronze dagger cut into Leto's throat._

"NO PANSY!" Hermione sat up in bed screaming at the top of her lungs the last name anyone would ever expect her to care about. As she ran a shaky hand through the tangled mass that was her hair the bed room door swung wide open.

"Are you alright darling?" Her father asked as he came through the door.

"I am fine dad. It was just another nightmare." The brunette ran another shaky hand through her hair.

"Who is Pansy?" her father asked with a smile growing across his face. Hermione rolled her eyes a little as she thought of the name she yelled out not more than a minute ago.

"Someone I know from school father." The younger Granger tried to keep the smile from crossing her face, but she was failing horribly. "And she is an insufferable nuisance!" She tried to say this as sternly as possible.

"Who are you trying to convince Hermione, me or yourself?" Her father and mother had known that she was gay for weeks now and for all the fear she felt about telling them she felt the same amount of joy when they told her it did not matter so long as she was happy and safe.

"I just don't know how she will react to it, and she is in Slytherin house which means that she has a 'reputation' to up hold." The brunette made the air quotation remarks around reputation because she had seen how the raven haired girl would look at her when her housemates were not around.

"Do you know how long it took me to ask your mother out on our first date?" Hermione shook her head. "Six months, and let me tell you I was more nervous than a cat in the wolf's den." He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Feel better Hermione?"

"Yes good night dad."

"Good night Hermione." With that her father walked out, and shut the door.

The rest of the night Hermione's sleep was uneventful, and she liked it that way. When she had dreams like that she wrote it off to her magic acting up on her. As the morning light streamed in through her window she took a few minutes to lay there and ponder what she would do today. She still had a few books she could read, and there was her History of Magic assignment that she could 'double cheek' again. Deciding against both of those she got up and got ready for the day.

As she made her way downstairs she heard her parents talking to someone she did not recognize. The woman had dark black hair and silvery eyes. The woman seemed to have magic pouring off of her. At least that's what she guessed it was, because what else could make the air around her spark with energy? Upon seeing her, the woman stood up and walked in her direction stopping just before she reached entryway into the room. Once her father noticed her he looked extremely pale like something really bad had just happened.

"Hermione come sit down there is something I need to tell you." Her father's voice was shaky and full of worry.

"Sure father what is wrong?" As she walked past the woman the brunette felt this level of magical power that made the headmaster seem like a mere boy. Hermione took a seat across from her father. She kept glancing over to the woman standing between the sofa and the wall.

"Hermione this is not going to be easy for you to hear. All I ask is that you listen to what I have to say before you make you judgment." He waited for her to nod in agreement. "Hermione there is something we have been keeping from you your whole life. You are the child of… a goddess."

"WHAT?" Hermione could not contain her confusion at this point. She looked between the silent woman and her father. "So then who is my mother?"

"She is," her father pointed to the woman behind him. "…and before you say anything I am certain of this. Before I asked your mum to marry me I had a moment of 'weakness', and slept with your mother. Nine months later she showed up with you in her arms, and informed us who she was, and that it was forbidden for her to raise you."

Her mum interjected at this point. "And we took you in. Raising you as if you were ours, and I have always viewed as my daughter."

"What are you talking about mum?"

"What _we_ are saying Hermione is that you are a demigod, and your mother is the goddess…" Before her father could finish she got up and started towards her room. "Hermione wait!"

She didn't wait. Hermione practically ran to her room, and shut the door behind her. Pacing around the room for what felt like an eternity she finally collapsed on to the bed. The brunette let her mind wonder over more _reasonable _things. She focused on her assignment for Professor Binns, or she could wait for another letter from Harry. Just thinking about him caused changes in what she was thinking about. She wondered how he would take the news that she was homosexual, and that she had a crush on the most unlikely person at school. It also brought up the thought of why he was able to send more letters to her. It seemed that his aunt and uncle had either changed or were scared to death of something. Option two seemed more likely.

A rapping on her window caused her to jump a little. It was Hedgewig with another letter from Harry. Opening the window to let the owl in she let out a long sigh. She started to read the letter that Harry sent her, and as she read it a smile started to creep across her face. He seemed to have been away from the Dursley's the past week, and he had been wondering how her summer was going now that she had returned from France. She pulled out her quill and ink and a piece of parchment. She thought long and hard before she began to write.

_Harry,_

_France was great! I spent a lot of time covering my homework for Binns class, but seemed to hit a bit of a snag on some of the ancient witches and wizards of European folklore. I mean I honestly don't know how they can ignore the muggle accounts of the individuals. Binns seems stuck in the past! Yes Harry I realize he is a ghost, but come on a witch like Circe does not enter muggle literature on accident! They are far more fascinating than a goblin rebellion in 1612! There are also other things weighing on my mind. I would love to talk about it, but right now I don't even know if it's real. I may tell you when I see you on the train._

_P.S. I know this is short, but again I have __**a lot**__ on my mind._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione_

Giving the letter to Hedwig Hermione watched the owl fly out the window with her letter. As she closed the window the brunette could see a reflection of her eyes, and she did a double take. Her eyes appeared to be silver. Running over to the mirror in her room Hermione double checked this oddity, and sure enough her eyes were now the color of the moon. Closing her eyes tightly the teen almost begged them to be normal when she opened them again, but to her displeasure there were silver lines stretching from the pupil had to the outer edge iris. Sighing heavily she walked over to her bed and fell onto it closing her eyes allowing sleep to take her elsewhere.

It had been nearly a week since Hermione's dad delivered earth shattering news, and Harry was keeping in daily contact with her. He wanted to know more, but she felt reluctant to let him know too much. After sending off her most recent reply she decided to put an end to these nagging questions. Hermione took a deep breath prepare for news she didn't want to hear.

Once on the main floor Hermione saw her father on the sofa watching the telly.

Hermione kept her voice low "Dad can we talk?"

"Sure darling. What is this about?"

"What you and mum were going to tell me last week. I am sorry I stormed out on you like that. It's just…"

Her father cut her off, "Don't worry about it Hermione. It is a hard thing to bring up, but we really have no choice in the matter."

"What do you mean?" The younger Granger tried to keep the stress out of her voice, but it was starting to become difficult.

"Hermione I wasn't joking. Your birth mother is a goddess, and more to the point the goddess of magic itself." She wanted to interrupt, but by the look on his face there was more to her gift than that. "That isn't to say that your ability to use magic comes _from her being your mother._ You would have been able to use magic regardless, so she says."

"So that's it, I am not going to turn out like Hercules am I?" Hermione could not help, but have this worried look on her face.

"No you are not, or at least I hope not. I don't know what abilities you may have, but I do know this: that you are a special person and no matter what your mum and I will always love you."

"Dinner's ready!" Her mum cried from the kitchen.

"Come on let's not keep your mum waiting." Her father stood and made his way towards the dining table. "Oh and don't forget we are going to Diagon Ally tomorrow to meet your friend Ronald."

Rolling her eyes at the thought Hermione made her way to the table. "I would much rather get my teeth pulled without anesthetic."

"I can help you with that."

"No thank you."

Dinner went by better than it had since Hermione found out the truth about her lineage, but the same could not be said about her dreams; while not as terrifying as the ones that preceded them the dreams did not leave her well rested.

_Hecate ran down the stone street to the last house on the left. Even in the dead of night this blue building was easily picked out compared to the faux silver of the buildings around it. Looking around to insure she had not been followed she made the hand gestures that she had learned over the years to cause the earth to rise to roof of the structure. As the ground moved slightly Hecate hoped it wouldn't wake anyone. The only thing that moved was a clay vase of the building next door. Say what you want about the colors of some of these buildings Atlantian builders built them to last._

_Once on the roof she looked around for the green eyed woman who had sent her the missive. The brown eyed woman almost screamed when hand was placed on her shoulder. "Don't say anything sweet heart. Let's move. I think I have over stayed my welcome." Leto's somber voice at times like this scared the other woman._

_As the two retreated down the earthen stairs Leto silently destroyed the stairs since they were no longer needed. Once on the ground the green eyed woman to Hecate's hand and made a fast track towards the palace. Once they reached their destination Hecate could hold out no longer._

"_Why did you not ask me to come with you to start with Leto?"_

"_Because I knew you would try and speed things along, and drop my pretense all too soon." The raven haired spy was saluting the guards outside the queen's chamber. "Besides I like to keep my mystique as long as possible."_

_The coyness of her statement was a bit annoying, but that is part of why she loved the royal shadow master. "Seriously my love I think a little heads up would have been better than a midnight calling."_

_All conversation stopped as the other woman hand a scroll to the queen. After some conversation about its contents the duo bid their farewells to the queen. It did not take Leto long when they left the palace to respond to Hecate's last comment to her._

"_Honestly Hecate I thought you __**liked **__my midnight callings?"_

"_Those calls are different." The brunette started to blush a deep shade of red. Once Leto entered her residence Hecate closed the shutter to the outside world. "I am wondering if that is not the real reason you sent for me my dear."_

"_Well I __**could **__have made it to the palace on my own, but how would that be fun?" Leto said this as she ran a hand up the other woman's stomach and under her garment to feel what lay beneath the fabric._

_As Hecate turned around her outer garment fell to the floor, and then her mouth met Leto's in a passionate kiss._

A knocking sound on her bedroom door woke Hermione from the throes of a very _emotional_ dream. "Wake up Hermione we have to be there by nine-thirty." Her mother's voice took her mind off of the dream, briefly.

She gathered up her clothes, and set aside the ones she wanted to wear for the day. She packed the rest in her trunk. She took a cold shower and made ready for the day. After a quick meal they left on the hour and thirty minute car ride to London. Upon arrival to the Leaky Cauldron a young woman with jet black hair and silver eyes walked up to them saying that someone wished to speak with them.

As they made their way up the stairs the youngest Granger could hear two female voices in a heated discussion about someone's husband. As she entered the room the conversation the two women were having stopped, and both women turned to look at Hermione as she walked into the room. The woman from last week was one of the women in the room. Hermione took notice of her appearance this time. She had long night black hair to the middle of her back, moon silver eyes, and pale skin. The other woman had long lustrous chestnut hair, and these deep green eyes. Her skin was a nice tan color that contrasted nicely with the gossamer silk green dress.

All three women had a conversation about someone, and then the woman who led them here bowed to the other two and left the room. Hermione turned and looked at her parents, and saw that they were both sitting in chairs by the door. She could only see two more chairs just to the left side of the door, and before she could sit in one of them three other people walked into the room. The two adults she did not know, but the girl she could not forget, Pansy Parkinson.

While the other girl started a 'conversation' with her usual string of insults about Hermione's 'popularity', and thus the usual trade of words between the two began. Even though she was busy trying to show the Slytherin she had a back bone Hermione could not shake this feeling that this was not right, and that the two unknown women in the room were beyond displeased with this show of personalities. As Pansy face began to show the joy of arguing with Hermione a cough from the back of the room took the raven haired girl's attention off of the brunette. Turning back to the forgotten women in the room Hermione saw the raven haired woman with both arms crossed in disgust. The other woman had her head hung low, and was shaking it in disappointment.

"Are you two quite done?" The raven woman's silky voice seemed more annoyed than angry.

"And who are you to be telling **ME** what to do?" Pansy was fuming at the woman's words, almost as if she was unaware why she was here.

"She is you godmother my dear." The brown haired woman sounded so cheerful it was scary. "I do not believe we have met." The woman extended a hand to Hermione. "Hi there Ms. Granger, I'm Persephone."

Hermione stood there in shock as she shook the goddess' hand. She knew enough about Greek mythos to know this goddess was Hades wife, and that was about it. "I remember you from earlier in the week. I am sorry about the way I acted."

"It is fine… I would have expected no less from you Hermione." The woman waved her hand causing a table with food and drink to appear in front of them. "Take a seat."

Both girls looked at one another before they took the seats provided for them. The table contained bowls of apples, grapes, olives, and plums. The liquid in the cups was glowing slightly, and this caused Hermione's mum to sit forward in her chair. The look of worry gracing her face caused Hermione to pause just so before she took the glass in her hand. As she brought the drink to her lips Hermione felt well rested, and like she could sit through a five hour class with Professor Snape. The flavor reminded her of a muggle soft drink she had over the summer.

"What is this?" the raven haired girl's words shocked her. They carried a softness she had never heard.

"Nectar of the gods, and before we continue I think we need a formal introduction." Hermione's mother extended her hand to Pansy. "Hello Ms. Parkinson I am Hecate."

The stunned look on Pansy's face was priceless.

As she shook the goddess' hand the Slytherin Queen couldn't help but ask "Is she like me?"

"Yes, and before we get too carried away remember you both have _other _people you have to meet today." The goddess of magic and phases of the moon reached under the table retrieving a book, which she placed in front of Hermione. "Now these books contain information on your abilities that will become active on your fourteenth birthday."

"What?" Hermione's mind was abuzz with a thousand questions, but with the raising of a delicate finger Persephone silenced her questioning mind.

"It's like this: the divine half of your blood very rarely shows itself." The goddess of innocence created a hummingbird on the end of her finger. "Unlike your magic gene it will start showing itself now instead of when you were little kids."

To Hermione this made some sense as the only demigod she knew of to show what they were before their teenage years was Hercules. She took the book laid out before her and began to read it. Its contents seemed odd to her, its tone was a mixture of darkness and light. Information on how magic would _bend _to her will. This information seemed odd to her, after all what she was learning at Hogwarts was same thing. Wasn't it?

Before she could ask the question her mother spoke again. "We must go, and girls try to get along. You are _not that different._"

This statement caused Hermione to lift an eyebrow, but before she could ask anything both goddesses faded away. Hecate faded into silver light and Persephone into green light. With that both girls looked at one another. Hermione could not help but get lost in those deep soulful green eyes the Slytherin had, and only snapped out of it when the other girl placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I will see you on the Express Hermione, and I think we need to talk about these." Pansy motioned to the book in her hand. All the Gryffindor could do was nod in agreement. "I will see you later then."

The brunette sat there in silence until she felt another hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right Hermione?" Her mum's voice brought her back to reality.

"She touched me…" That was the only thing that she could say as her parents led her out of the room.

As they entered the common room of the pub Hermione's eyes fell on a group of red-heads coming towards the bar. She started to wave her arm in the air to get Mrs. Weasley's attention, but only managed to get the attention of the twins. "How are you doing Hermione? Fine I hope," George said pushing past Ginny and running up to Hermione and vigorously shaking her hand.

"…you didn't get lost in France; Percy got lost in a pyramid!" Fred continued causing Hermione to giggle at how the two usually seemed continued each other's sentences.

"I didn't get lost you tried to lock me inside it!" Percy growled at the twins as the rest of the Weasley clan came up to Hermione. "Hello Hermione how have you been?"

"Fine Percy and how was Egypt? And congratulation on making head boy." Hermione tried to keep from laughing as she watched Mrs. Weasley reprimand Fred and George.

"It was great and thanks. I think you would make an excellent head girl one day Hermione."

"Hermione have you got all your books?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she walked up to the third year Gryffindor, and embracing her in a light hug.

"Not yet I was thinking of getting my books with Ron and Harry." She looked over at her fellow third year. "Where's Harry Ron?"

"We just got her Hermione. I thought he would be with you." The younger Weasley boy was pointing a finger at her.

"No Ronald he is not. He is probably out buying his books or at Gringott's."

After getting their money the group split into three groups, and Hermione was given an extra ten galleons as an early birthday present. As they purchased their books Ron could not believe how many books she was buying. He kept asking her if she was out of her mind, but she just kept telling him she was taking a lot more classes than other students, and he kept asking about the book her mother had given her and Pansy.

"Look Ronald I don't need to tell you what is in this book, and besides you wouldn't understand it any way." Running a hand over the book the brunette looked the red head in the eye. 'What should I tell him?' she questioned herself.

'_The truth or you could lie to him either way it won't matter.'_ The voice came from within her head and it was not her own.

Looking around her Hermione could not see anything or anyone particular paying her any attention. "Looking for Harry again Hermione? Maybe I should tell Ginny that would get her blood boiling." Ron broke out into a loud chorus of laughter.

"Honestly Ron I am not interested in Harry, I-like-girls-not-boys." Hermione said the last sentence so fast that even she was confused. Not about what she said, buy why she even bothered saying it.

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." The brightest witch of her age decided to wait on that piece of information until the more famous member of the trio joined them. Not to mention it need to be a little more private location. Hermione noticed Ron drooling and decided to follow his gaze for once just out of curiosity. "Honestly Ron do you think with your sweet tooth?"

"Yes, come on Mione lets go get some ice-cream." The red head said this as he took off in a dead run for Florean Fortescue's.

Ron ordered a dragon fire ice cream, and airing on the side of caution Hermione ordered a vanilla and strawberry ice cream combo.

"Seriously Mione what is so important in that book that you can't set it down for two minutes?" the red head had a look of concerned on his face.

"I have told you Ronald do not call me that, and to be honest yes I can I just don't want to. Now keep an eye out for Harry." The ice in her voice was not only detectable but formed around her fellow Gryffindor's spoon.

"Dang Hermione get control yourself." He said this as he removed the ice with his new wand. Hermione just shook her head as he gently put the instrument back in its case.

"Harry! HARRY!" Ron's voice scared her a little bit. Looking up she saw Harry, and she stood up waving her arm to get his attention.

As the boy-who-lived walked over to their table the brunette put her 'demi-book', as she had decided to call it, in her bag. As they caught up with what they had been doing over the summer Hermione noticed Harry couldn't wipe the smile off his face. The red head in the group made a snarled expression about it, but said nothing. Then the conversation turned to Harry's aunt. The raven haired boy was glad he didn't get arrested, and Ron as usual made it seem that Harry avoided punishment because he was famous. This did not sit well with Hermione, but before she could say anything Ron moved on to other things.

On their way to the Magical Menagerie Harry decided to comment on her looks. "So Hermione when did you get the tan?"

"Oh I did not set out to get one it just kind of happened because I spent a lot of time outside this summer." Her words were casual as they could be, but the freckle faced boy thought otherwise.

"Trying to impress the famous Harry Potter a little were you Hermione?" His laugh was the kind of laugh that one would cast a silence spell to stop.

"Honestly Ron have you ever known Hermione to try and impress me with looks? Besides I don't think she is interested in me." The witch was thanking all the gods she could think of for Harry's sanity in this situation.

"Oh no Harry, you didn't see her looking franticly for you earlier today." This sheepish grin came across the sixth Weasley child's face.

"I am not even going to dignify this conversation with any further remarks Ronald." Hermione just stormed off a little ahead of the two boys leaving Harry to correct Ron's error in judgment.

After spending some time looking at animals in the store Hermione found this ginger colored cat. The way it looked at her caused the young teen to smile. After some inquiry into the creature she found it was the longest inhabitant of the store, and decided to purchase the 'little' guy. She decided to name him Crookshanks. Once he was out of the cage he made a mad dash for the counter, and Hermione had to stifle a laugh when her new familiar bounced off Ron's head. The tabby chased Scabbers out of the store causing the brunette to follow the pair out of the store. Once she found Crookshanks she returned to the store. After talking with the lady behind the counter, she retrieved her friend's rat serum and paying for Crookshanks she left. Hermione saw her two best friends, and clung tightly to ginger colored cat as she felt him try and leap out of her arms again. Hermione just couldn't help but smile because she now had a companion that would not question her judgments.

"You bought that monster?" Ron said with his mouth hanging wide open. As the muggle credit card commercial said: priceless.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" she said this with as much adoration she could muster. Which was considerable, compared to Ron's shocked expression. After a few more words were traded about the cat and rat they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. They had a small conversation with Mr. Weasley before Ginny came downstairs. Hermione giggled a little bit at how red the youngest Weasley's face had become when she saw Harry. It was no mystery to her that Ginny was in love with Harry, and not because he was famous, but out of true love and adoration. All though Hermione though someone would have to threaten Harry's life for the girl to admit it.

As she ate dinner Hermione's mind drifted to the encounter with two goddesses, and of them was her birth mother to boot. As she thought of this her mind drifted irrevocably to the other girl that was with her during the meeting. As the Gryffindor thought of Pansy her cheeks became flush, and she started looking down at her plate of stake.

"Thinking of someone you met in France Hermione?" George said with the same tongue in cheek commentary the twins were known for.

"No, just an embarrassing moment earlier in the day is all." 'Bluff, buy it pleas.' Apparently the other twin could read minds.

"Oh come on Hermione you don't expect us to buy that stick?" Fred commented with the biggest smile he could muster.

She was saved by Mrs. Weasley. "Boys stop this nonsense immediately if Hermione wishes to tell us she will. Now stop it." It amazed Hermione how Mrs. Weasley could carry that motherly tone with her as much as she did, and the weight in her words let you know she meant business.

"Yes mum!" the boys said as one. Hermione just shook her head as the twins saluted their mother.

The rest of dinner went without incident, if you disregarded Ron's commentary on how it would be cool to catch Serious Black, and be as famous as Harry for it. Was she the only one that could tell Harry didn't like being famous? She now knew what that must have been like for him the past two years. She did not want to be a demigod, but she had no choice in the matter. As the group retired to their rooms Hermione took out the book Hecate had given her and started reading it in earnest. The spells within it did not require a wand. She was uncertain whether they were light or dark. Did her mother care about such things, or was that just a human thing? When she looked out the window she saw that night had fallen on the world around her. She could feel the power just beneath the surface of her consciousness, and it scared her a little. Okay maybe a lot, but still she had to deal with it or it would drive her mad.

She jumped a little as she heard the door to hers and Ginny's room close. "Oh sorry Hermione didn't mean to scare you."

"It's all right Ginny I was scaring myself really." Ginny was one of the few people that Hermione knew she could be up front and honest with no matter what, and she would be accepted for it.

"You haven't told your parents yet have you?" She had told Ginny prior to the start of summer that she was gay, and was happily surprised that the girl didn't care.

"No I have told them and they were okay with it. They just didn't want me to get hurt because of it. My dad even said he would have said that if I like boys." Hermione smiled as she remembered the conversation.

"Well that's good. At least they were reasonable about it, but if that is not what is bothering you what is?" Ginny's inquisitive nature was showing just a little.

"My dreams as of late have been unpleasant."

"What do you mean Mi?" the older girl started to describe her dreams over the past few days and watched as the scarlet haired girl's mouth fell open. "Oh my god Hermione how can you go to sleep with dreams like that?"

"Easy I close my eyes." Hermione just smiled at the comment, and failed to dodge the pillow thrown in her direction.

The girls continued to talk about what they had done over the summer, and Hermione found out a lot more about Egypt from Ginny than she did from her brothers. If she had to be honest with herself Hermione would love to have gone there with the Weasley's, but her mum and dad wanted to go to France which was 'good enough' to her.

"Oh come on Hermione France is rich in wizarding history." Ginny complained.

"Yes, but not as much as Egypt. I mean the country has existed longer than any country in existence at present, including China." She hated the fact that more oft than not she carried this 'I know more than you' tone of voice, but she did know a lot. "Besides I was feeling uneasy during the whole trip like someone was watching me."

"What do you mean Hermione?"

"Well it was like there was an executioner following me around with a guillotine." As she said this a shiver of fear ran up and down her spine.

"So has anyone caught your eye?" Hermione did not argue Ginny's want to change the topic; she just wished it was something else.

"Well there is someone, but she is most assuredly straight." The brunette sounded more dejected than she felt. Thinking back to how gently Pansy had placed a hand on her shoulder earlier that day caused her to blush.

Ginny cracked a smile. "Oh _REALLY_, you know I think Ron has feelings for you?"

"Ginevra Weasley I do not want to have a heart attack at this time in my life!" Hermione could not help but cringe at the thought of Ron having romantic feelings for her. Ginny threw up her hands in defeat.

Both girls decided to call it a night. Hermione's sleep was once again fitful. It was not the scenes of death that had been plaguing her nights for the past week. This one made her blood boil not run cold.

_Hermione stood in an elegant hallway that seemed to stretch on forever and the only thing, aside from the beautiful paintings that adorned the walls, was a single door down the right hand side. Approaching the door the witch could hear soft crying. As she opened the door the Gryffindor saw a young woman with shoulder length black hair crying into a large pillow clutched tightly to her chest. Walking closer she could see bruises on her forearms and blood stains on the full length mirror next to the bed. The brunette noticed that she was fully cognizant of the dream. Nor did this dream skip around like most; instead it moved as if she were awake, or as though Hermione was watching a movie._

_The sounds of heavy footsteps made the girl's head snap up, and upon seeing her face the young 'know-it-all' rushed to comfort the girl, but only passed right through the bed and its occupant. Hermione turned as she heard the door come crashing open. A tall stocky man pounded into the room with a look of rage such that it might cause death itself to pause in a moment of consideration. Looking over at the person in the bed the daughter of Hecate saw for the first time Pansy Parkinson quiver with fear._

"_Well you little slut will you tell me how to open the book now!" The man's voice bounced off the bare walls making his deep voice that much more intimidating, and all Hermione could do was watch as Pansy slid off the bed to get away from the agitated wizard. "What now you think you can defy ME!" With a wave of his wand the bed was hurled against the opposing wall._

"_No sir." This was not the Pansy she knew from Hogwarts, nor was it the slight glimpse of the real Pansy she saw when she left the Leaky Cauldron. This was a scared little girl, and not the queen of Slytherin._

_Hermione placed herself between the approaching wizard and her fellow demigod. She had no idea if this was a power she got from her mother nor did she really care. All she wanted was to stop this man, but even with arms wide spread he walked right through her._

"_Good because I do not like it when my kids disobey me, and I damn sure am not going to take it from a filth-blood like you." He growled._

"_Please Uncle Jeffery I don't know why the book won't open for you, honest." Parkinson's voice was shaky and tears were streaming down her face as her back made contact with the wall._

"_Quit lying!" Pansy's uncle raised a hand and brought it crashing down hard across her face._

The voice that spilled from Hermione's mouth was full of rage. Poor Ginny jumped a good meter out of bed at the sound of the other girl's voice. A few minutes later Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in the room wands drawn. Mr. Weasley did a sweep of the room. Hermione assumed he was looking for Sirius Black. Mrs. Weasley came over to both girls' bed and checked on them, and when she found out what happened she looked over at Hermione.

"Are you all right dear, it wasn't Sirius Black trying to control your mind?" Mrs. Weasley's comment would have seemed out of place to anyone who did not know that her daughter had been controlled by Voldemort the previous year.

"No ma'am. It was just a horrid dream, and I couldn't help but feel… anger at what I saw. What is it Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione had her head cocked to the side and gave the older woman a quizzical look.

"Your eyes are silver my dear." She watched as the matron of the Weasley clan went over to her daughter's bedside table and got out a mirror. "Take a look Hermione."

Hermione took the mirror form Mrs. Weasley, and sure enough her eyes were the color of the moon. Well not entirely there were lines of brown leading to here pupil. "Weird. Mrs. Weasley I can't explain this, but I will do some research to find out how it…"

"Oh don't worry about it dear I just found it odd." Mrs. Weasley said in a soft tone, and gently rubbed the top of Hermione's head. "Besides they have returned to normal now." Looking back in the mirror the brunette saw that her eyes were back to their normal brown saved for the streaks of silver leading to her pupils.

Mr. Weasley was through with his search, and came over to see if the girls were all right. When both parents' fears were abated they left the. Mrs. Weasley told the girls to go back to bed and rest seeing as it was still the dead of night.

"Were you dreaming about her?" Ginny asked in a mousey voice.

"Yes, and I couldn't protect her." Hermione let out a long and mournful sigh. "Good night Ginny."

The following morning Hermione and Ginny were the first to bring their things down after breakfast, and that was mainly because Fred and George were messing with Percy. Poor Ron was catching the blame for it though. The cars that the Ministry had sent over looked pretty raged, but the drivers were top notch, polite too. As they arrived at King's Cross station Hermione looked over at Mr. Weasley, he was staying close to Harry and looking around presumably for Serious Black. Though why the escaped murderer would come after them was a mystery to her.

As they lined up to get on to Platform nine and three quarters Hermione cringed as she had no other choice than to pair up with Ron. Harry and Mr. Weasley went first, then Percy and Ginny, and then the twins. "All right you two it's your turn." chimed Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione wanted to take the approach at a stroll, but she had no choice but to run as Ronald took it a full speed. Probably not wanting a repeat of what happened last year where he and Harry missed the train due to Dobby. As they made it to the other side of the barrier Hermione saw Percy chatting with girl with long curly hair. Hermione presumed this was Penelope.

As they got their things on to the Express Hermione looked around, and caught a glimpse of a woman who looked a lot like Hecate, but before she could get a better look at her the woman boarded the train. Her eyes fell on Pansy next, and she waved an arm to try and get her attention. It seemed to have worked because she looked around to make sure she wasn't being watched and waved back. Then Draco came up beside the daughter of Persephone thus ending any chance of them talking at this moment in time. Turning back to her belongings she saw a familiar freckled face glaring back at her.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron demanded.

"I just wanted to say hello is all." Hermione said as she took Crookshanks cage of her trolley. "And besides since when do I need your permission to wave at someone Ronald?" The know-it-all tone of voice was once again laced with ice at how the other Gryffindor thought he could determine who was worthy enough to be her friend.

"She is a bloody Slytherin Hermione! I would stay away from her unless you like being talked down to. She would also stab you in the back the second she got the chance to." And before she could respond Ron had run off to say good bye to his mum and dad. Hermione went over to say her farewells also, and watched as Mrs. Weasley hugged and kissed all her kids then the brunette. She giggled a little as Harry's face darkened a little as Mrs. Weasley gave him the hug and kiss good bye.

As they boarded the train Hermione noticed the boy-who-lived was not with them. Apparently Ron had noticed this as well because he was standing at the door, and when he stepped aside the raven haired boy bounded into the compartment. Ron said something to Ginny that made her walk away in a huff. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing Harry wants to talk to us in private," Ron said.

"So that means just the two of us Ronald?"

"Don't worry about it Hermione." Hermione didn't need incredible deduction ability to tell Harry was troubled by something. Ron however needed all the help one could get to tell how another was feeling. As they walked through the sections looking for an empty compartment Harry could only find one with a single sleeping occupant. "Come on this will have to do."

Hermione did a cursory look at the man and his belongings, and noted the name 'Professor R.J. Lupin' on his overhead luggage. Ron obviously didn't care to look at it. After small discussion about their sleeping companion Harry told them what Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were arguing about last night, and as he told them the details Hermione had to cover her mouth as it fell wide open. Ron and her went on and on about how their friend's life would be in danger and all he could do was seem calm about someone wanting to kill him.

"Harry you need to stay of trouble this year then." Hermione said this with as much sternness as possible.

"It usually finds me."

As Ron came to Harry's defense the young demi-god rolled her eyes. Then the conversation turned to Hogsmeade, and even though Hermione was heartbroken about Harry not being able to go with them, she secretly felt relieved about it. It meant that Harry would be safe inside Hogwarts castle with Professor Dumbledore and the other professors to protect him from the escaped mad man.

Hermione started to mess with the straps on Crookshanks basket while she said this.

"Don't let that bloody beast out Hermione!" Ron said this as he kicked at the basket trying to put his damn rat back in his pocket.

"Ronald STOP IT!" hissed Hermione. Professor Lupin stirred and they all froze. He simply turned his head the other way with his mouth slightly open. "Honestly Ronald you can be so… childish at times."

"Childish!" Ron sat forward a little but Harry put a hand on his chest.

"Don't mate it isn't right." Harry said this with the calmness that only he could have. Hermione just nodded at him. "Hermione what is happening to your eyes?" The raven haired boy's voice was somewhat shocked in its tone.

Hermione looked at her reflection in the window. Her eye color was going from brown to silver once again. "Nothing Harry this just happens when I lose my cool and it has only started happening over the past two weeks. There was something I want to talk to you guys about anyway."

"Let me guess it is about your eyes." The red head said this in an agitated tone.

"No Ronald it isn't." Hermione said petting her familiar softly trying to calm her nerves.

"Then what is it Hermione?" Harry sounded more concerned about her than she and Ron did about him.

"Well Harry this isn't easy for me to say so I will just come out and say it. I am gay." The brunette said this looking down at the ground. "I hope we can still be friends."

Thankfully Harry answered before Ron. "Of course we're still friends Hermione why wouldn't we be. I had a bloke I went to school with back in the Muggle world who had two dads so I find no problem with it."

"Oh come off it Harry you don't have a problem with this!" Ron hissed in a low tone not wanting to wake up the professor.

"No I don't Ronald and neither should you." The boy-who-lived's voice was tense at their friend's comment.

"This is wrong Harry and you know it." Ron said standing up. "I will be back when you both come to your senses." As Ron stormed out of the compartment Hermione could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hermione…" Harry was quick to get to her side. "It is okay he probably didn't mean it, and even if he did that does not change the fact that _we're_ friends. That insensitive bastard," Harry started to rub her back.

"It's okay Harry I should have known this was a bad idea…" she said crying on her only remaining best friends shoulder.

"No it wasn't Hermione. He is just in shock, I hope, and needs time to adjust to this. You know I think he loved you." She looked up at him with eyes that shone with the silver of the moon and remains of tears.

"Don't make _me_ kill you Harry James Potter." She said this with a small smile on her face.

"There that's better. Don't ever let him get you down okay?" The green eyed boy had his trade mark smile on his face now.

"Okay." Just then the door opened and there stood the girl from her dream. "Oh by the gods Pansy, are you okay?" She set Crookshanks down and moved up to the Slytherin.

"I came here to see how you were? Why are you asking me that same question?" Pansy said giving Hermione a hug.

"I had a horrible dream about you getting hurt, and it felt so real I just had to make sure you were okay." Hermione noticed the look of shock on Harry's face.

"I am… fine Hermione." The other witch didn't buy that line for a second, but decided not to press the issue in front of Harry. "Besides I couldn't let our mother's down, I already do that with my father's side of the family." The brunette looked over at Harry who was just sitting there slack jawed at the conversation. "Does he know?"

"Not about that, but that is something to discuss somewhere other than the train." Hermione motioned behind Pansy in the entrance stood Neville and Ginny.

"Oh well I guess I will take my leave then…" but before she could leave Hermione grabbed her wrist.

"No wait. You don't have to leave they won't be like Ronald, and I think we still need to talk about those books. They won't tell anyone about the books." The Gryffindor smiled at the Slytherin.

"Well…" they watched Pansy look out into the hallway. "Okay." She took the seat that Ron had occupied not that long ago.

"Am I dreaming or are Pansy and Hermione being nice to each other?" Neville said in his soft spoken tone of voice. The boy gave Harry a run for having the most unruly hair. He tripped a little bit as he walked into the compartment.

"No that just happened, but what has me pissed off is how Ronald treated you Hermione. Are you okay?" The ginger haired girl said as she closing the door.

"I am now thank you for asking Ginny." Hermione's blood froze as Draco and his two cronies stood at the door. She looked over at Pansy, but the other girl had a look of peace on her face. Looking back Hermione saw none other than Hecate standing beside the boys.

"They're in trouble." Pansy commented.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"That is our new magical art teacher." Pansy said calmly.

The door opened and Hermione's mother levitated books onto the over head rack above Pansy. "You left these Ms. Parkinson."

"Thank you Professor Spruce." Pansy smiled at the goddess.

"Hello my daughter." Hecate never broke eye contact with Hermione. All eyes, saved for the slumbering passenger, fell on Hermione.

"Hello again mother." Hermione said courteously. "I guess I will be seeing you around school then."

"Most certainly, goodbye my dear," Professor 'Spruce' closed the door and walked down the row to insure Draco and company stayed away; seeing as they could hear him complaining all the way down the hall.

Ginny was the first to ask the obvious. "I thought you were a muggle-born?"

"So had I until she showed up this summer and the truth was revealed to me. My father admitted to having an affair with her before he married my mum. There's more to it, but it can wait tell after start of term."

Before any of her friends could say something the plump witch with the food cart came up. Harry did them all a favor and ordered some Cauldron Cakes. The old witch pushing the cart told Hermione that she would be up front with the conductor if the professor woke up and wanted something. Midafternoon came and went as they sat and talked in low whispers so as to not wake the sleeping professor. That was something Hermione began to worry about. He had been asleep since the original three had entered the compartment this morning. Harry however said not to worry about saying that maybe the man had been up late last night worrying about the jinxed job. Then a familiar trio showed up outside the door once again. Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle were now glaring at Pansy.

"So do you mind telling us why you are in with these… inferior people Pansy?" Draco said this with so much venom Hermione wanted a bezoar.

"Yeah Parks, why are you with _her_?" Goyle pointed at Hermione.

"She's a better company than you." The typical ice reserved for Hermione was now directed towards her old gang.

"Oh is that so Pansy?" There was more than a hint of discontent in Draco's voice.

The brunette could not take this attitude thrown towards Pansy. A dream is one thing, but this was happening in front of her, and she could do something about it. Standing up Hermione felt this surge of energy flow through her body. Unfortunately she could not see what the others saw, but she did note that Draco's mouth hung open. "Why don't you leave Draco? Before you do or say something you will regret."

"Looks like Granger has a backbone," Crabbe's exceedingly loud voice along with his laughter causing Professor Lupin to stir a little.

"Who is that?" asked the leader of the slimy trio.

"The new DADA professor Draco," Harry said as he and Neville stood up. "…now what were you saying?" Harry asked stepping in front of Hermione.

Draco grumbled a little bit then closed the door and walked back down the corridor. Hermione sighed as she sat back down. "Okay what was everyone staring at?"

"You, there was this…ghostly glow surrounding you Mi." Ginny said with this sound of concern in her voice. "There is no way that woman is your mother."

"I… no she's not, but she did introduce me to my mother." Hermione let her head fall low as she admitted 'the truth'.

"Why would you lie to us Hermione?" Neville asked in a little bit of a hurt tone of voice.

The brunette took a deep breath. "My mother is Hecate."

"That name sounds familiar?" Harry said leaning forward.

"Harry she is a goddess, and I didn't want to say anything because I feared you think I was crazy." Hermione watched as the boy-who-lived mouth fell open. Deciding if she had to be honest about herself she would at least keep Pansy's lineage a secret.

"Well I guess that explains the glow, but…" Harry was cut off as the train came to a sudden stop. "What is going on?"

It took several minutes before they knew what was going on, but as the temperature dropped Hermione noticed that everyone looked terrified, but she felt nothing. As much as she wanted help her friends she didn't know how to. Eventually a cloaked creature entered the room causing her friends to back away from the door. She had to hold Crookshanks to keep him from clawing at the intruder. She was baffled at how everyone else seemed so frightened, but she was untouched. Then she felt fear as she watched the clocked creature approach Harry and watched as he slid from where he was seated to the floor in a heap. Professor Lupin then stood up and cast a spell causing the creature to leave. A few minutes later Harry woke back up and Professor Lupin gave everyone a piece of chocolate saying it would help them out. It took them all a while but eventually they ate the chocolate. Poor Ginny was a wreck, and it took a little more chocolate to make her feel better. After getting to know the brunette's friends Pansy wanted to introduce her to the only real friend she had in Slytherin. She sent a message through an unknown spell down the train. As the train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade Harry and co. exited the train. They saw Hagrid, but did not have the opportunity to go and talk to him due to the large crowd.

As they approached the carriages Hermione saw Blaise yelling at Draco and his two stupid companions. The dark skinned young man looked absolutely livid. He had one fist clenched and the other pointing off in the opposite direction of the approaching crowd. Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around she gazed into pale green eyes. "What is it Pansy?"

"The person I want you to meet is Blaise." Her voice sounded shaky and soft. Hermione a few her bad encounters with Blaise, but they were all due to his blood purity ideals. "I know how he has…"

"So long as he is willing to look past the events that preceded today I will be open to being his friend."

Pansy just nodded. While they walked over to the other Slytherin the brunette could not help but worry about what Blaise would say about what he no doubt heard about Hermione. She watched as the two hugged and kissed one another on both cheeks. For a second Hermione felt heartbroken, but she observed that there were no displays of affection between the two. As for Draco he was glaring at Pansy. The moment he saw Harry and the others he went over and assumedly taunted Neville or Harry. Hermione's attention returned to Zabini and Pansy.

"So she is a half-blood Pans?" Zabini's words were cold and callous, but his eyes held an uneasy look to them. As if he was wrestling with insulting Hermione right then and there. Pansy placed a hand on Zabini's shoulder. "Sorry Granger."

"It's okay Zabini I do not expect you to change overnight." Hermione extended her hand.

It took him a bit, but eventually he took her hand. "That is agreeable."

"Well are we going to get in or are we going to walk to school." Both girls jumped at the sound of Professor Spruce's voice.

"Who are you?" the dark skinned wizards voice was once again agitated.

"My name is unimportant till we get in the carriage and get moving. And Blaise before you say anything you don't get any more 'pure-blooded' than me."

Entering the carriage next to Blaise the young witch noticed the professor look back as she climbed in. Hermione watched as Pansy coaxed Zabini into the carriage with the other two. Blaise glared at Hecate for the longest time during the ride. He did this so long in fact that he was entranced by her mother. Looking out the window Hermione noticed the other carriages were not moving nor were their occupants. It seemed as though time itself was standing still. Looking back over at the goddess she was staring at one Hecate's peripheral heads. Looking back to the wizard she saw that his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide.

"Mother what is going on?"

"I just wanted a chance to inform Mr. Zabini of a few things. The least of which is the truth about the two of you." The silken voice of the goddess seemed to bring their male companion back from his state of awe.

Blaise asked in almost a whisper "Who are you?"

"I am Hecate the goddess of magic, witchcraft, childbirth, and child protection among other things, and as you have heard I am Hermione's mother." Both girls watched as their fellow student lowered his head before the raven haired goddess. "Thank you Mr. Zabini, but that is not why I wanted to talk to you."

"What is it that I can do for you?" they young man's voice was far more humble now.

"Hermione will have her friends watching her back, but Pansy needs someone to do the same for her in the Slytherin commons. She like Hermione is a demigoddess. This information will go no further. I do not want Malfoy and his ilk to learn of this information."

"They are that important?" He gestured to Hermione and Pansy.

"They are to me and many others. Before you ask young man it is her study habit that make Hermione as good as she is." Her mother seemed to want to clear the air of that unasked question. "Will you do this for me Mr. Zabini?"

"I will do as you ask."

The brunette's mother just nodded and the carriage started moving again. It took a while but the teens started to talk to each other once more. When they finally went to get the other occupant involved in the conversation they noticed she was gone. All three of them looked at one another for a few minutes, and then Hermione asked "How did you know she was telling the truth?"

"Until now I didn't, and besides your eyes say more than anyone's words could say about your heritage." Hermione just nodded in agreement. "You not going to ask what I mean?"

"I saw them last night. They are the color of the moon correct?" Blaise nodded in agreement. Hermione saw a bruise on Pansy's cheek, but decided to leave not to say anything while Blaise was present.

Once they arrived at the castle Professor McGonagall asked to see her and Harry. Harry was given a once over by Madam Pomfrey. After speaking with Professor McGonagall about her classes Hermione's spirits were lifted once more. She was given a Time Turner which was safely hidden in her robes. She looked down the Gryffindor table and saw that Neville and Ginny were holding chairs for them. Hermione couldn't help but smile because Neville was holding one seat next to him, and the other was by the red head. As for Ron he was at the end of the table and it looked like none of their friends wanted to talk to him. Infarct the only one that was talking to him was a young girl with dark brown hair, and emerald green eyes. She glanced nonchalantly at the Slytherin table. It seemed that Draco wanted nothing to do with either Blaise or Pansy, and it was probably because they road with a Gryffindor not a Slytherin.

Hermione decided to sit by Neville forcing Harry to sit by Gin. Which made both of them blush. It also caused Ginny to give her a death glare. After listening to Professor Dumbledore Hermione asked the only unanswered question in her mind at the moment "Who is Ron talking to?"

"Believe it or not her name is Morgan le Fey. She just moved here from the United States." Neville said after drinking some pumpkin juice. "She looks a lot like a younger version of the Chocolate Frog Card, but she says her father named her Morgan to annoy her."

"How horrible," was Ginny's response.

Harry looked down the table at their friend and his new companion. "She looks similar Neville, but I don't think she is related THE Morgan le Fey."

"I think her parents changed their name on purpose." Ginny speculated. The other three nodded in agreement and decided to move on to other topics, but every now and then Hermione would look over at Slytherin table.


	2. Define Love

Some reviews would be helpful and clear confusion.

A/N: Song is Marvin Gaye's "What's Going On". Italics are the words of a goddess into some one's mind or a song.

I want to give credit to Crocker42 whose story "Darkest Light" plot sparked this idea, and who has allowed me to use some of his scenes. To which I have worked my spin on.

And again thank you to Cressey.

Reviews always welcome.

A/N2: Chapter has been edited… finally; took me long enough.

Chapter Two: Define Love

Hermione stood there in the Gryffindor common room in stunned silence. She should be getting ready for bed, but instead she was standing there listening to Ron try and demonize her for being who she was. Part of her wanted to run up to her dorm and cry, but there was this anger she felt which only seemed to grow as the ginger haired boy continued his tirade. These two conflicting feelings made her uneasy; which in turn made her unsure of what to say, much less what to do. Dean and Seamus had joined Harry and Neville in defending her choice. That made her smile, but Ronald decided to take that as some kind of signal to continue.

"Ha, see she smiles when you talk Seamus!" Ron sounded almost proud of himself for pointing out the brunette's grin.

"Of course she would Ron, because we're defending her. Real friends would do exactly what we are doing." Harry's voice sounded derisive of their former friend's actions.

"That thing is no friend of mine!" Ron pointed an accusatory finger at Hermione as if she were on trial.

The next thing anyone knew Ronald Weasley was on the floor covering his mouth. Harry stood over him rubbing his fist.

"Don't talk to her or about her like that again Ronald Weasley. I don't know who you are, but you are not the friend I remember. That bloke would stand beside Hermione no matter what. He tried to jinx Malfoy for insulting her. What happened to him?" Harry turned to face her, and Hermione was awe struck by what he had just done. "Don't worry about this anymore Hermione. The rest of us are on your side." With that he and the others went to their dorms.

"I cannot believe it Ron, why are you doing this?" Hermione just let the question remain unanswered as she walked up to her dorm. As she went up the stairs the demigod pulled out her new iPod. It was a gift from one of her mum, and even though was a muggle device it surpasses anything she could compare it too in the wizarding world.

As she entered the room she shared with Lavender, Pravati, and one other girl whose name was slipping her mind at the moment the music began in low somber tone.

_Mother, mother_

_There's too many of you crying_

_Brother, brother, brother_

_There's far too many of you dying_

_You know we've got to find a way_

_To bring some lovin' here today - Ya_

_Father, father_

_We don't need to escalate_

_You see, war is not the answer_

_For only love can conquer hate_

_You know we've got to find a way_

_To bring some lovin' here today_

_Picket lines and picket signs_

_Don't punish me with brutality_

_Talk to me, so you can see_

_Oh, what's going on?_

_What's going on?_

_Ya, what's going on?_

_Ah, what's going on?_

_Mother, Mother, everybody thinks we're wrong_

_Oh, but who are they to judge us_

_Simply because our hair is long_

_Oh, you know we've got to find a way_

_To bring some understanding here today_

_Oh_

_Picket lines and picket signs_

_Don't punish me with brutality_

_Talk to me_

_So you can see_

_What's going on?_

_Ya, what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on_

_I'll tell you what's going on - Uh_

_Right on baby_

_Right on baby_

As the song ended Hermione could feel the others in the room staring at her. Looking over she saw them standing by her bed. Taking out her ear phones she looked around the room. "What is it?"

"What were you listening to?" Lavender asked enthusiastically.

"A muggle song called 'What's Going On' by Marvin Gaye, why?"

"You were singing it, and it sounded so sad." Pravati sounded almost heartbroken.

"It fits what I'm feeling." Hermione wiped away a tear she felt falling down her cheek. She wiped it away. "I used to think of Ron as a good bloke if a bit daft."

"He is a complete div Hermione. Forget about him and go find the girl of your dreams." Lavender said this as she walked back to her bed. "Good night."

Hermione decided to look one last time at the book her mother gave her before giving into kip. "I wonder what tomorrow will be like."

"_It will be interesting my dear."_ Hecate's voice came from all around her.

"Where are you?" Hermione looked all around the room and did not see her.

"Where is who Hermione?" Pravati said. The girl gasped for some reason. "Hermione you're glowing!"

Looking down at her hands, Hermione saw that she was surrounded in silver light. "Must be Ronald, I will tell Professor McGonagall about it tomorrow." 'Why is this happening to me?' Hermione asked herself.

"_I wanted to know if you're okay. And only you can hear me Hermione."_

'Meaning you are in my head.' The young teen thought.

"_Correct. I give you your privacy though."_ The raven haired Olympian's words were soothing. _"What is bothering you my daughter?"_

'I thought you could read my mind?' the Gryffindor retorted.

"_I can, but that doesn't mean I will force the answers I seek out of you. That is the joy of being half mortal: Free will."_ Hermione raised an eyebrow. _"I do not harm anyone unless they deserved it. Now what is bothering you my little girl?"_ This brought her some semblance of peace.

'I think Pansy is being abuse by a family member, but I don't know how to approach it.' Hermione set her iPod down and hooked it up to small wheel generator she created with a hamster wheel and some miniature magnets. She cast a spell causing the wheel to spin. 'I don't know how to help her, much less ask her about it.'

"_You will have your chance tomorrow."_ With those words Hecate's presence left the room, and Hermione drifted off to the first full night of peaceful sleep in months.

Hermione was the first to wake up the following morning, and the last to leave the dorm. She was told last night that Arithmancy was at nine and would be the best class to 'start off with' on the first day. She made it there early enough to get some quick reading into the divine side of her blood. What she read was astonishing. The book outlined how she could enhance a spell by mere thought, and could create small flames by sheer force of will. By the time Professor Vector came into the classroom Hermione had was finished with chapter one.

"Ah seven minutes early Mrs. Granger?" Professor Vector asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes ma'am it only seems proper." Hermione answered.

Hermione found that she enjoyed the class. It was exact and understandable. Hermione then went back to the Gryffindor Common to meet Harry and Neville. She had given up on Ron after last night, sort of. As she made her way to the Commons she thought of what she would say to Ron, and after she figured out what to say she calculated his reactions. None of them were good. After making sure no one was around she used the Time Turner for the first time. As the hour slipped by she saw Ronald walking 'out' with Morgan, and then Harry and Neville heading up the stairs backwards. As time went back to normal the brunette heard the two boys talking about something as the descended the stairs.

"I can't believe Ron would say something like that Harry." The diminutive voice of Neville sounded deathly serious.

"Well he did. I just hope Hermione does not run into him alone." As Harry and Neville entered the common room Hermione coughed. "Oh… hello Hermione, you haven't seen Ron have you?"

"No, and I get the feeling that it is a good thing." Hermione tried to hold back the frustration in her voice, but that was a losing battle.

"Yes, but don't worry about it Seamus gave him what for, and I'll tell you everyone in the room wanted to hit the stupid git." Neville had his heartwarming ear to ear smile on his face.

The brunette smiled "So what did he do?"

"He heard that you were in a carriage with Parkinson and Zabini," Hermione's eyes widened at this statement. "…and he started saying that you were betraying the house. Well when Seamus heard that he came to your defense." Harry said this with a smile. "My only regret is that Percy came in before I could have my shot."

"And that would have cost Gryffindor more points Harry." Percy said with serious look on his face. "Now Hermione I do not want you worrying about this, I have told Ron to reconsider his views."

"Have you forgotten you're talking about Percy?" Hermione asked this with her head tilted to one side.

"No, but I am willing to give him a chance to change. You should too okay?" the older boy asked as he left the commons.

"That's easy for him to say that's his brother." Neville said as he followed Percy out. His anger was lost as he stumbled down the steps.

As they entered the Great Hall the brunette looked around and saw Ronald down near the staff table. Ginny waved them over to sit with her and Seamus. "Hey Hermione did you sleep well?"

"Yes why?" Hermione had one eyebrow raised.

"Well Lav said that you were hearing things and that you were glowing silver."

"Must have been Ron messing with you." Seamus said somewhat disgusted.

"Must have been, I will be right back let me talk to him and see if I can get his head on straight." Hermione saw the looks of shock or concern on their faces. "I will be fine, and if anything happens you guys are right here."

Hermione started walking over to Ron. As she approached him she saw the start of a black eye on the left side of his face. She also noted Morgan sitting beside him. It looked as if she was rubbing his shoulder. As she got closer Ron looked over and grunted when he saw it was his old friend.

"Hello Ron." Hermione said tentatively. He just grunted again. "Look Ron I just wanted to talk, and see if we can't still be friends." Hermione was using a soft tone of voice trying not to agitate the young man.

"I thought we were more alike than we are Granger." Ron's voice carried so much hate it was nearly visible.

"What do you mean?" the brunette was holding back the aggravation she felt.

"I thought that maybe that one day we could go on a double date. Me with my girlfriend and you with your BOYFRIEND," now the redhead was just shy of yelling. "…but now that is shot."

"No it is not Ron we can still do that. You just change the gender of the person I am dating. How is that so bad?"

The dark haired girl from last night spoke up next. "Because you could do much better with a man than a woman Hermione," the slyness in her voice was aggravating. "You look angry."

"Yes I am…" Hermione noticed the smile crawl across Morgan's face. "Is this funny to you?"

"No it is not Hermione. I am just disgusted with you." Ron's words shocked her. "And this is why: you are hanging out with the scum of the wizarding world. Not to mention lying about your lineage. What would your mum and dad think of you if they heard this?"

"That's none of your business Weasel." The cold female voice caused Hermione to spin around to look at its owner.

"Pansy…" shock evident in her voice caused Hermione to shake her head to regain her composure. "We need to talk…"

"Don't you remember how she mistreated you?" Ron was not holding his voice down anymore.

"So people can't change Ronald?" Ginny asked. "You bloody sure have."

"Is there a problem here Mrs. Granger?" the stern voice of Professor McGonagall stopped the conversation.

"No ma'am." Hermione took her schedule from McGonagall. "Ron…" didn't even let her finish her sentence he just turned away from her, and continued eating.

"Leave him alone Hermione he is not the friend you once had." Blaise's words were cold, but true. This was not the same Ronald Weasley from the previous two years.

"Your right," Hermione started back to the end of the table. "…can I talk to you for a minute Pansy?"

"Sure." The two girls walked off to a corner of the Great Hall. "What is it Hermione?" Pansy's voice was shaky at best and completely scared at worst.

"Is someone beating you Pansy?" Hermione kicked herself as soon as those words left her mouth. "I saw a bruise just below your eye last night."

"You did?" the shock in her voice was clear peerless crystal. Pansy looked around wildly for a few seconds, and then looked down at her feet. "I…I don't want to say Hermione, and please don't ask again." Pansy's voice almost sounded caustic. Not wanting to destroy their tentative friendship Hermione just nodded. "Thank you. I will tell you someday Mi, but not today."

Hermione caught the tenderness, and respect in the nickname. She almost wanted to believe that there was love in there as well, but did not feel like deluding herself in those thoughts. She let her eyes wonder over Pansy, and prayed no one caught her. Making her way back to the table Hermione couldn't wipe the smile off her face at seeing how dejected Draco looked seeing Pansy sitting with Gryffindors. Once she was done with her meal she made an effort to sound excited about starting previously unavailable classes, but at the bottom of schedule was a class she had not signed up for: Magical Art. Looking over at her mother Hermione could see a smile on the goddess' face. Thankfully it was only on Fridays just before dinner.

Once breakfast was over with Hermione went with the rest to the hallway leading up to Divinations class, but cut out to Muggle Studies before anyone was the wiser. Once Muggle Studies was done she went back to Trelawney's classroom, and took the seat next to where Harry was sitting. When he noticed she was there he jumped just a touch. Divinations class was a joke. The professor seemed foolish to Hermione. Ron seemed to have enjoyed the fact that the professor was predicting Harry's death. The longer the day went on the more annoyed she became with Ronald Bilius Weasley. At lunch he made a few cutting remarks about the two Slytherins sitting at the Gryffindor table. Before she could respond to his remarks placed a hand on her arm and shook her head in negation.

After lunch was Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione was somewhat afraid of the class given the book that was assigned for it. When Hagrid brought out a hippogriff Hermione wondered if her mother had anything to do with this. Harry was the first one of the students to ride one, and Hermione felt a little guilty about stepping back and leaving him out there like that. Of course Draco and his two ever present nitwits had ruined the class for everyone. Hagrid canceled the rest of class. Pansy suggested they use the time to go over their 'family spells'. Hermione didn't pass up the chance to study the material, and thought that it was a good idea to study together rather than solo.

"Great that's just my luck." Hermione looked over at the raven haired Slytherin. She was leaning back in her chair. They were in the back section of the library well away from prying eyes.

"What is it Pans?"

"Well it seems my 'powers' will revolve around the spring time and flowers." The smirk on her face seemed to suggest things other than indignation.

"Well that is your mother's domain is it not?" Looking at her new associate Hermione could not help but notice how the light played across her face. The deepness of her eyes hiding the kindness she knew to be there, and her short cropped dark hair causing her heart to still for a moment.

"Yes, but the strength of my magic will depend on what season it is. Listen to this: Your magic will experience a waning during the fall. It will level out during the winter, and in spring you will experience an explosion of power. The peak of your power will be in midsummer." Letting out a huff she continued. "I mean I like the thought of it, but won't that effect my studies her at school?"

"Maybe, but maybe not, if either of us will experience that it will probably be me. Think of the myriad of domains my mother has." The brunette let her head fall at this thought. "I mean she is the goddess of night so during the day I _will_ be weaker than I am at night."

A gentle hand on her shoulder causes the Gryffindor to look at her oft cold hearted companion. "Hey don't say that."

"Why?"

"One because you are the brightest witch of the age, and second because I don't think the goddess of magic would gift _any_ of her children with insane magical power."

"You have a point."

The rest of the day progressed without mishap. Draco was absent from dinner that night, and his absence caused his two goons to glare at poor Hagrid. Hermione's mind was consumed with worry for her friend as she went to bed. Her sleep brought her no peace however as her dreams were plagued once more with scenes of a place immemorial.

_The sun beat down on the training grounds so hard the young mage could barely focus. Hecate had been training since dawn, but still was having trouble focusing on her training. Lynceus was chewing her out at the moment for the failure to control her magic. She could have severely injured someone had she not been quick with a fire quenching spell._

"_What were you thinking Hecate? Someone could have lost their life in that inferno!" the raven haired man's voice was raising in volume as his tirade continued. The brunette started to ignore her mentors scream session. She let her mind drifting to the thief from last eve. The young woman's dark hair reminded her of the night sky and her eye were the color of an endless field of grass. A taping on her forehead brought her back to the here and now. "Were you even listening to me?" Lynceus' was glaring at her like she had just killed his mother._

"_Not really my mind was… distracted." She decided to 'admit to' the arrant behavior she exhibited, and take the consequences._

"_No kidding, and do you not remember what lesson one in magic is?"_

"_Distraction is death, one must keep a focused mind or the magic will be uncontrolled." She rolled her eyes, at the statement. She was no child, and had taken care of the flames that she created. "Aside from the SMALL fire I created there was nothing wrong with my form today."_

"_What could be clouding your mind so much that you insult your instructor?"_

_The older mage's comment made her wince. He was a two decades her senior, and here she was insulting the man._

"_Sorry master. I met someone last night, and I cannot seem to get them off my mind."_

"_Oh so who is the lucky man?" the angry tone was gone from his voice, and was replaced with the comedic tone everyone loved._

"_It is a woman." Hecate could feel the blush creeping up her face._

_This broadened the smile starting to cross his face. "Well I am sure she is something to have caught your eye."_

_In a near whisper she replied "She is."_

A rocking sensation woke Hermione from her dream, and Brown's grinning face was the site that graced her bleary eyes. After deflecting some comments about talking in her sleep Hermione proceeded to the washroom to get ready for the day. She had promised Neville and Harry that she would meet them before breakfast.

As she entered the Great Hall her brown-silver eyes fell on her two friends. Waving to get their attention the brightest witch of the age made her way to the two raven haired boys. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You Hermione," Harry's words seemed restrained. "Your eyes have these strange lines in them, and..."

Hermione cut in. "After breakfast I will tell you everything."

After the trio ate their breakfast, and traversed the distance to the grand library of Hogwarts Harry asked. "Now Hermione about your eyes…"

"Do you remember what I said on the train about my mother?" Hermione said this as quietly as possible.

"Yes, but Hermione that is nigh impossible. I mean if you're a demigoddess then…" Harry said quietly as they entered the library.

"A member of the Olympian Pantheon." The young witch the young witch looked over her shoulder to make sure they were not being spied on.

"You got to be joking?" Harry asked.

"Would I joke about something like this?"

"Never," the boy-who-lived looked down at the table.

"Correct now let's get moving before we are late to class." The boys rolled their eyes at this comment. "What am I the only one who likes their classes?"

"No. You are just the only one out of the three of us." Harry said this with a sly grin plastered across his face. Hermione just rolled her eyes and followed her friends out of the library.

The rest of the week went by without error. Draco finally returned on Thursday, and made a big deal of his 'injury'. No one at the Gryffindor table was buying his stick, but a majority of Slytherins were soaking it up. Upon his return Pansy started to break away from Draco and his associates. She and Hermione had started to study their abilities after the last class of the day. Hermione was worried about doing this at first due to time constraints, but like with other classes she started using Time Turner to achieve these ends. Something that Professor McGonagall did not tell her was how tiered the instrument would make her. It seemed to her that she wanted to sleep for more hours than there were in the day, and there were a couple of times that she wanted to do that very thing. It was only her dedication to her studies that kept Hermione from doing this.

As she settled down to sleep on Thursday her dreams were once again plagued with visions of two ancient mages.

_The moon shone bright in the night sky as Hecate gazed out across the sea. A gentle breeze moving her bangs across her eyes once more. Moving the strands of hair with her hand Hecate let out a long and steady breath. She had sent a missive to the intruder from last night that she wished to speak with her this evening. A sound from behind her caused the brunette to turn quickly hands ready to cast a spell if it was required._

_Seeing the silhouette of a young woman Hecate lowered her hands. "Don't sneak up on me like that."_

_As the other teen stepped into the light the Atlantian noble let her eyes wonder over the figure that emerged from the shadows. "I am sorry my lady, but it is a habit of mine." A smile crossed the woman's face as she met Hecate's eyes. "Is this a social call, or is this about my intrusion last night?"_

"_Social." The lady of the house could __**feel**__ the warmth gathering on her cheeks. She decided to focus on something besides her guests figure. "I believe you clarified the incident last night as a mistaken identity?" The other woman nodded her head. "I have confirmed your story, so I believe I owe you an apology."_

"_Oh really?" the smile broadened on the woman's face. "Well it is accepted Hecate."_

_Hecate could detect something other than humor in the green eyed woman's words, but could not place it. "Well you know my name, but it seems that I do not know your __**real**__ name. If it is not against your code I would like to know your name."_

"_It is not against my code, but in my line of work names are dangerous things." The young woman drew closer to her. "It is Leto by the way."_

"_Funny we are both named after goddesses it seems."_

"_So it seems."_

_After some gentile conversation she learned that Leto had rose from nothing to one of the primer shadow mage of Atlantis. This was news to her. The only shadow mages she knew of were noble, but that did not preclude a commoner from being one. They were just very rare, and indeed Leto informed her that Magnus one of the generals of the kingdom, and an old friend of hers._

_As the conversation drew to a close both women agreed to do this again, and Leto let herself out the same way she entered: through the shadows. Once she was certain she was alone Hecate made ready for bed. As her eyes closed she whispered on thing._

"_I think I am in love."_

As Hermione awoke she felt breathless. The dream _felt_ so real it wasn't even funny. The more she tried to remember it the more it slipped away. It was aggravating that she could remember a dream that scared her to death as if it were a school exam, but dreams she wished to remember slipped out of her mind like water from a sieve. She let out a sullen breath, and decided to get ready for the day. Today was art class, and the last thing she wanted to do was anger this particular professor.

As she entered the Magical Art classroom she saw a collection of all the houses. Something that she thought she would never see outside of the Great Hall and the Quidditch Pitch. She wasn't that big of a quidditch, but Harry played and as such she would support him. Then she saw someone waving in her direction.

"Hey Pansy, what are you doing here?"

"I signed up for this class. What are _you_ doing here?" Pansy had a grin on her face.

"Uh… so did I… not really it was a suggestion I could not refuse." Pansy mouthed 'Your mother.' "Yes."

"She's the teacher of the course why would she want…" Pansy was cutoff as Professor Spruce entered the room.

"Good afternoon class." Spruce sounded upbeat and overjoyed.

"Hello Professor Spruce." The class responded as one. After going through the introduction to the class and how they would be graded on skill and innovation. This seemed to have Pansy's eyes sparkling. Once the class was given its instruction the brunette standing next to green eyed Slytherin saw Spruce motion for her to follow.

As she walked away from the easel she caught a glimpse of something moving off to her right. Looking over towards Pansy she saw a copy of the girl at her paint station, and glancing back she saw mirror image of herself in deep thought. Looking around the room it seemed that the others could not see or hear them. They followed the goddess out into the hallway.

Instead of being empty like she had hoped Hermione found herself looking at the headmaster standing across from the classroom. He was not looking at either the two students instead he seemed entrapped by 'Spruce' who had taken her normal form.

"Good afternoon Professor Dumbledore." If Hermione were the betting type she would lay a wager that the headmaster was dumbfounded if the look on his face was any indication.

Dumbledore regained his composure and bowed his head. "Good afternoon my lady, I assume that one of these two is your daughter?"

"Very astute Professor Dumbledore, but I assumed you knew who was teaching Magical Art." Hecate had an ear to ear grin on all three faces. Dumbledore shook his head in the negative. "Well in any case you are correct Hermione is my daughter, and Pansy is the daughter of a fellow goddess."

"I see. Well it is a pleasure to know that you trust this school enough to allow us to teach these two young demigods." Professor Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth, bowed his head again and walked away.

"He knew?" was the shocked question from Pansy.

"Yes, it would have surprised me if he didn't know about the divine blood in the two of you." Hecate sighed. "It surprises me that he did not sense me… but then again it would have angered me if he did sense me." The goddess was laughing at the irony/hypocrisy in her words.

"Professor Spruce can we get back to class?" the Slytherin's voice sounded almost desperate.

"Of course Pansy, but after class it would be advised that you two cover some of the material in those books."

"Yes Lady Hecate." Pansy quickly turned around and nearly ran back into the classroom.

"She loves art?" Hermione raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, now back to class and use whatever inspiration you can find."

After the class finished Pansy told Hermione that she needed to go get her book, and that she would meet her in their usual spot in the library. As Hermione entered the library she felt this unnerving sense of danger. Looking around she could see no one around that would cause this feeling. The only person near her was the librarian. Walking back outside the feeling was kicked just intensified. It seemed to be pulling her in the direction of the dungeons. The feeling however did not emanate from the dungeons. It emanated from an unused classroom. The door was locked, yet she felt whatever was causing this feeling laid behind this door. Leaning in close to the barrier between her and the object of her curiosity Hermione could hear a familiar male voice yelling at some one. Leaning her body closer into the door the Gryffindor felt her body 'slide' through the wooden door. As she arrived on the other side Hermione's eyes fell upon Crabbe and Goyle standing before a cowering Pansy.

"Did you _hear me_ Pansy?" Crabbe's voice was filled with rage. He raised fist left nothing to Hermione's imagination as to what the two intended to do to their housemate.

"Impedimenta," Goyle spun around wand drawn, but her target Crabbe was as slow on his feet as he was in his head. Hermione didn't give him the chance to respond with a spell of his own "Expelliarmus!"

"Granger what are you doing in here! We locked the door!" Goyle was smiling widely. "Hey Crabbe look who it… CRABBE! What did you do to him?"

"Stopped him from getting in my friends face, are you okay Pansy?" observing that the Slytherin girl nodded her head slightly Hermione extended her hand. "Come on let's get out of here."

Pansy grabbed something out of Crabbe's hand, and walked over to the sole Gryffindor in the room. Casting the unlocking charm on the door and leaving with Pansy following quickly behind. It wasn't till they made it to the library that Hermione noticed she was holding Pansy's hand. As she loosened her grip the other girl tightened it. Hermione started looking for a location out of the way, but still within earshot of Madam Pince. As she took a seat Pansy just fell into her arms and broke down crying. They remained like this for a while with Hermione whispering comforting words in Pansy's ear.

Once the Slytherin stopped crying Hermione asked "Are you all right now?"

"Yes thank you Hermione." Pansy wiped the last remnants of tears away. "I have never had anyone other than Blaise or Mil does this for me Mi." the other girl then leaned in and kissed the brunette on the cheek. "If they had a brain they would think you loved me."

Hermione giggled a little bit. "Well we need to study these books, so let's get started." The brunette thought she saw the Slytherin's shoulders fall, but decided not to act on it. 'I wish I could tell her I love her.'


	3. What Matters

Chapter Three: What Matters

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and I will keep writing because the inspiration is still strong and I will keep it strong as long as possible. Life and Reviews do wonders. Please enjoy.

There was a bounce in Hermione's step as she entered the Gryffindor common room. It had been a week since she and Pansy started their clandestine study sessions, but the more she got to know the other girl the more she felt this anger at the man who was abusing her. His identity was revealed through a letter, or more aptly a Howler.

_It had been five days since the incident with Crabbe and Goyle, and Pansy seemed to folding easily into the group of friends Hermione had. She tended to want to sit on the opposite side of the table from Neville to avoid some of the catastrophic events that surrounded the tall raven haired boy. It appeared Gin had noted the closeness in the way Hermione would sit with Pansy which made the brunette worry about getting the third degree from the ginger haired girl. Even Ron was back with the group regardless of how he had been acting, and that was fine with her as long as he didn't insult Pans._

_The hooting of owls caused them to look upwards. Feeling the raven haired girls hand grip her arm as a dark colored owl came their way carrying a red envelope. When the letter dropped in front of Pansy the she grabbed the letter and ran out of the Great Hall. Deciding to follow her, Hermione was about four yards behind her heart's desire when she darted into an unused classroom. As the brunette opened the door she heard the familiar sound of a howler being opened. As she closed the door the screaming began._

"_**PANSY LILLIANA PARKINSON WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? I HEAR THAT YOU HAVE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH A MUDBLOOD AND IGNORING YOUR OBLIGATIONS TO MR. MALFOY! NOW HEAR ME YOU LITTLE SLUT I WILL TAKE NO MORE OF THIS NONSENSE, AND I WILL BE IN HOGSMEAD NEXT MONTH SO YOU BETTER PRAY TO GOD THAT…"**_

_Hermione's ears were ringing but the sound had stopped abruptly as she embraced Pansy. She whispered tender comfort into Pansy's ear as the raven haired teen broke down into a cascade of tears. Glancing up she saw her mother standing there with this furious look on her face._

"_Are you two all right?" The two of them nodded. "That would have exploded causing injury to the two of you. Be careful what mail you open Pansy I could not rescue your mother, but that does not mean I will let harm come to her child." With that the Olympian fade away in her trademark silver light._

"_Are you okay Pans?"_

"_Yes Mi, but you shouldn't have come here." The raven haired girl buried her head into the Gryffindor's shoulder._

"_Why not Pansy?" whispered Hermione._

"_What your mum said is correct that howler would have blown up because I was not alone."_

"_Please tell me that it was not your parents Pansy." Hermione's voice was laced with concern. She was already calculating what she would do to get Pansy into a safe home environment. The one that she could only dream of was her living with the Weasley's. Ron would never live in the Burrow again if a Slytherin was staying there; which was a pity really because no one else in his family held such ideas._

"_It's not them it was my Uncle Jeffery. He has total control over the family because he severed You-know-who. Which caused fear in my grandparents whom he killed because they were 'cowards' as he puts it."_

_Hearing this caused Hermione's blood began to boil, but she kept her temper under control. She never once released her hold on Pansy. Once she felt the other girl pushed back she looked into pale green eyes._

"_Are you okay now?" the other teen nodded in agreement. "Come on let's get back to breakfast, and if he is at Hogsmeade I will be there with you don't doubt that for a second."_

Shaking her head to clear her mind Hermione walked up and gave the password to enter the common room. As the portrait of the Fat Lady closed behind her Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a cough of to her right. "Oh hey Gin what's up?"

"Oh nothing just wondering when you were going to tell us." Ginny was tapping her foot while Harry and Neville were looking as confused as the brunette felt. "What was in that howler that made you so mad?"

Relieved that she didn't have to admit to being in love with Pansy just yet she answered as honestly as possible. "Someone sent that howler because she was not seeing Malfoy anymore, and I heard the tail end of it."

Harry was the next to speak. "Well Hermione if anyone threatens Pansy they will have to deal with us, because regardless of how she treated us last year and the year before, she has proven to be a very respectable young lady."

"Thank you Harry and Ginny come with me I need to talk to you… alone." She looked over at the boys who just looked between each other and shrugged. When they got to Hermione's dorm the girls were alone saved for Lavender. "Lavender can you leave us for a moment?"

"Sure, I was about to go to the Great Hall anyway to meet Pravati." Lavender then walked out.

"Okay what's up Mi?" Ginny asked as she sat down on Lav's bed.

"You nearly gave me a panic attack out there you know." The know-it-all tone was hard to shake, but she was trying.

"What do you mean all I said was… Oh my god you have a crush on Pansy?" Ginny quickly covered her mouth after she finished the statement.

"Yes Ginny I do, and when you said that I nearly had a coronary."

"Oh really, have you told her?" Ginny had this smirk on her face that was almost daring the brunette to say 'yes'.

"No, and before you ask I don't think it would be a good idea for me to ask her about it now."

"So when would be a good time to do it Hermione?" Ginny had one eyebrow raised, and was giving the older girl a look as if she were saying 'Your point is?'

"I don't know Ginny. I just think that asking her RIGHT NOW would make me seem like a vulture. I would feel as if I was prying on her moment of weakness." She let out a soft mournful sigh. "Which would make me no better than Draco Malfoy, and I wouldn't feel too good about doing that."

"You best do it soon, or you may never get the chance." Ginny was tapping her foot on the ground. This was one of her many nervous ticks. She knew what was coming.

"This is coming from the girl who has the world's biggest crush on one Harry Potter." The older Gryffindor couldn't help but smile at this.

"Well that's different."

"Oh really Ginny, how is it different?"

"Well I am younger than Harry, and he is well… Harry." The blush coming up on Ginny's cheeks was cute.

"So, he is just a boy. How is he different? So he's the boy who lived how does that change him being a student and a friend of yours?"

"It doesn't."

"Then ask him out, or at least be your normal self around him more. He will like for who you are not what you look like."

"Oh so if I looked like Professor Snape he would love me?" Ginny challenged.

"Well thankfully Gin I don't think you have to worry about that unless you want to use a Polyjuice potion."

"God NO, do I look crazy to you?"

"No."

Both girls started to laugh hysterically after that. Conversation soon turned into girl talk about things that had been going on from the dementors to the speculations on Sirius Black. Hermione got Ginny to promise not to tell a soul about how she felt about Pansy, and decided to let her know one last secret: her mother was at the school.

"You're kidding! Where is she?" The red head heads eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"I don't think I am at liberty to talk about that part of it…"

A smooth silken voice interrupted her. "You shouldn't have let anyone know that much my daughter." The ethereal form of Hecate entered the room. "But I trust Ms. Weasley as much as you do, but now that she knows she has to be sworn to secrecy." Hermione looked over at Ginny to see that she was now standing with her head bowed in respect of the goddess.

"Mother…" Hermione kept her voice low, but did not let her eyes drop to the floor. This was her friend, and she viewed her more like a sister than a friend.

"I was planning on letting the friends you trust implicitly know the truth on the eve of you birthday anyway, and this is the reaction of a god showing their true presence to a mortal." The goddess nodded her head to Ginny. "Well almost all your trusted friends. There are those who I doubt have the mental fortitude to be in my presence without being vaporized, or the fact that they would keep their mouths closed. You Ms. Granger I trust."

Once Ginny motioned her understanding the raven haired immortal continued. "Now in six days I will tell you who to bring to the dungeons do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am I do, but why the dungeons?" The fear in Ginny's voice was obvious, but to Hermione seemed unnecessary considering it would take a monumental fool to attack a goddess. Like Crabbe and Goyle but that would be their last action.

"Like I said my daughter I would not kill unless I had no choice. I believe someone must exhaust all options before I must give them my fatal judgment." The brunette just nodded. "Well I must go some poor sot is lost in Sudbury." With that Hecate faded from view.

"Oh my god…" was all Ginny could say.

"Gods," Hermione corrected.

"Right I'll have to remember that."

The next few days went by faster than Hermione would have liked, and that was with the Time Turner being used to give her extra study time for all her courses. She was amazed at Pansy skill with magical art work. While the rest of the class was still working on their first painting Pansy had finished one painting and started another. The first was a beautiful Unicorn that once she put her name on the back of the canvas started neighing and galloped from picture to picture. Hermione found herself distracted by Pansy when she was painting. She would get this distant look in her eyes and her delicate hands would bring that paintbrush to the canvas and one stroke would lead to the next and soon the class was looking at a forest. This, among other things, was something she appreciated about Pansy. Sure she was a brilliant artist, but she was also a good listener, and a kind hearted person. The cold façade was placed there to keep people from hurting her like that family member of hers. Hermione didn't even want to think his name, not because she was afraid of him, but because it brought to her mind emotions she did not want: Hate, anger, blind rage, and disgust to name a few. She did not like these feelings, and went to great lengths to control her emotion. Hermione was not a violent person, nor did she want to become one. It was just she could not understand how someone could hurt the person they should be protecting.

On Tuesday the brunette's life was turned upside down. She and Pansy were going over both Transfigurations notes, and the divine spells the books contained. Both girls could feel the power lying just out of their reach. The sound of a closing book caused them to look over their shoulders. Standing not five feet away was the 'dangerous' triad: Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"It looks like Granger's found her girlfriend boys." Malfoy had this sneer plastered across his face.

"Yeah Pansy why hang around with her, are you planning on going on a date with her?" Crabbe started to laugh. "Or are you two pasted that stage?"

"Oh very intelligent you brainless oaf, and I don't think that is any of your business." Pansy retorted, but Hermione noticed a blush crawling up her cheeks.

"Oh but it is Pansy, you see _I am_ you future husband!" Draco's voice was raised a little above normal. "Or have you forgotten that?"

"That is what my uncle and you want. It is not what I want." Pansy's voice was starting to falter.

"And why is that?" Goyle had his crooked smile on full display.

Hermione could take this no longer. "What difference does it make you overgrown toddler. She said she doesn't want to marry him. NOW leave before you do something you regret." Hermione was trying to get Madam Pence's attention.

"Get over it Granger she is taken." Crabbe was reaching for his wand, and Hermione flicked her wrist sending the wand flying. "What the…"

"Just leave boys you won't win." The Gryffindor's voice was as hard as steel which caused the temperature to drop a couple of degrees in the area.

"What are you doing Granger?" Crabbe snapped.

"Nothing, now leave." Hermione pointed in the desired direction.

As the three boys left a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Mi, are you okay?"

"Yes Pansy why?" She was smiling to give her friend a sense of safety and calm.

"You were glowing silver, and your eyes were completely silver. It was quite scary." Pansy once again was blushing. "It was kind of sexy."

Hermione just blushed even deeper than Pansy. "Thank you Pansy. Pansy do you love me?" The last part left her mouth before Hermione could stop it. "I am sorry Pans you don't have to answer that if you don't want…"

"I do love you Hermione." The raven haired beauty took her hands in her own. "I have wanted to tell you for… months. You should see the amount of letters I have written to you that I have never sent. Or the poems I have tried to write you, my notes are covered in little hearts with your initials next to them." Pans let out a sigh. "Listen to me ramble on. You must think I am crazy now."

"No I don't." Hermione squeezed the other girl's hands. "I think it is kind of cute."

"You're embarrassing me Mi." Pansy said as she leaned in closer to the brunette.

"Am I now?" Hermione leaned in closer.

"Yes."

And with that their lips met in a gentle and slow kiss. Hermione felt the other girls arms wrap around her waist, so she placed her arms around her neck. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes, and when it ended Hermione leaned her forehead against Pansy's. They remained like this until the librarian made her presence know.

"While this is touching ladies I think this is a little too public of a place for such displays of affections."

"Sorry Madam Pince." Both of them responded and then broke apart to gather their belongings.

After leaving the library Pansy said she was going to do something special for Hermione's birthday, which was in three days. This among other things had the Gryffindor's nerves on pins and needles. The most obvious to anyone who knew was what might happen once the day of her birth rolled around.

Late Thursday afternoon found Hermione sitting out in the courtyard trying to calm her mind for something she wanted to try. A squeaky voice behind her caused Hermione to jump.

"Hey Hermione, what are you doing out here instead of in the library?" Colin Creevey's little voice cut though the silence of courtyard like a police siren in a graveyard.

"Just need some fresh air. I have a lot on my mind."

Thankfully she was done with her classes for the day, and the Time Turner was good for when she needed a break and wanted some time to study without interruption. She decided to tell Pansy about the Time Turner and the reason for it. It was hard enough keeping Harry, Neville, and Ron in the dark about the time turner, but she told Pansy about it to prevent any suspicion.

"How are you doing after last year?" Colin asked a bit apprehensively.

"I am fine I knew what I was up against I just wish I could have found out sooner." Hermione looked down at the ground. "How are you doing Collin?"

"I am doing okay I think I have had enough excitement for a life time… maybe." Collin said this holding up his camera.

Laughing Hermione responded "Well you're sure in the right house Colin."

"Well I will see you around Hermione." With that Collin walked back into the castle.

Looking at her watch Hermione noticed it was almost time for dinner, and Pansy wanted to meet up for some alone time. Before she did that though the brunette wanted to try something she read in her book that was not in Pansy's. Standing up she looked to her right then left. No one was there saved for a few birds, and baring an animagus among them that was it.

Hermione focused her energy on her form, and being able to see in three hundred sixty degrees. She felt something shift both through her and around her. Once the ill feeling passed the brunette opened her eyes and jumped. Not only could she see the old crumbled wall she was staring at earlier she could see Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall standing to her right and behind her respectively.

"Ms. Granger what is going on?" The shock in the head of Gryffindor houses voice was more than obvious.

"Um… stretching my legs?" sure it was weak, but compared to how she was feeling it would have to do.

The shock on McGonagall's face was replaced by agitation in no time. "Ms. Granger this is no joke Sirius Black could have used you to sneak into the castle, and using illegal spells is..."

"Professor this is why I wanted to talk with you with Ms. Granger present." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was brighter than normal. "Hogwarts has been given the honor of teaching not one but two demigods. The second of which is Ms. Parkinson. Now we need to keep this amongst ourselves, for now, Professor McGonagall because the dementors would have even more desire to enter the school once this is known."

At the mire mentioning of the dementors the headmaster's voice took on this agitated voice not to mention this undertone of sheer hatred of the things. Hermione had only encountered one and that was enough to last a life time.

"Are you serious Albus? She is a demi… god?" McGonagall nearly whispered the 'god' part of the question.

"Yes and by tomorrow there will be no doubt about it, and I thought you should know being she is a Gryffindor."

"I see…" Professor McGonagall looked at her again. "Who is your parent…?"

"Mother, it is Hecate professor." Hermione kept her voice level and down to earth as it were. "May I go now professor I am a little hungry?" Hermione let the ability fade as it was starting to give her a headache.

"Of course Hermione," Dumbledore said with a smile. "… I believe Ms. Parkinson is waiting for you in the entrance hall."

Hermione didn't even need to ask how the headmaster knew this information she knew he was aware of just about everything that happened in the school, though how she was unsure. Running through corridor after corridor as fast as she could Hermione wonder if by tomorrow she would physically be faster or stronger? Personally she would rather be faster because it would allow her to get from class to class easier. As she made to the Entrance Hall a smile crossed the brunette's face.

"Hermione there you are!" Hermione embraced her charging girlfriend. "I was worried about you, ya know." Pansy ended this statement with a kiss.

As they kissed the two love birds hear the doors to the Great Hall crash open, and two familiar voices collide with one another.

"Hey watch where you're going Zabini!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You shoved me Weasley, and I am just concerned about Pansy and Hermione." Blaise had been hanging out with the four of them as of late (her, Pansy, Harry, and Neville).

Ron's response was drowned out by a chorus of Oh's and Awe's with two very similar voice towering over them all. One of them was doing cat calls and the other said "That's how it's done Hermione!" through closed eyes Hermione rolled said eyes at Fred and George.

Someone else said "They really are a couple."

While others said "They are so cute together."

As Hermione put her head against Pansy's she felt someone grab her arm. She was then violently jerked away from the Slytherin. "What the hell do you think you doing Hermione?"

"I was having a romantic moment with my girlfriend till you ruined it." She struggled against her fellow Gryffindor's grip. He may have looked scrawny but he had a vice like grip, and all she could think of was a gust wind. Then Ron Weasley was sent flying across the Entrance Hall as Percy came up to his brother and Hermione.

Everyone gasped.

"Are you okay Hermione?" asked Percy.

"I am fine." Hermione looked over to Pansy, and then to Ronald. "Don't ever touch me again Ron Weasley." She then took Pansy's hand as they walked through the crowd into the Great Hall.


	4. Flying Students and Spells

Chapter Four: Flying Students and Spells

AN: I misspelled Morgan's last name it is le Fey not le Fay. Yes it is important that I correct this. *bows to Merlin* I have also taken artistic liberty with the story of Circe.

It was the oddest dinner to say the least. For the first time since they started to view each other as girlfriends Hermione and Pansy sat next to one another. Sure they were getting death glares from a majority of Slytherins, but everyone else was smiling at them. Dean and Seamus came up and joked about how Hermione was changing the 'Queen' of Slytherin for the better. Hermione's roommates were in shock to say the least, and as dinner drew near its end the brunette watched Ginny talked to Neville, Harry, Fred, and George. They all left the Great Hall with Gin in the lead.

She and Pansy left a few minutes later. As they made their way to Gryffindor tower Pansy stopped and pulled the brightest witch of the age into a tight embrace. "Are you worried about tonight Hermione?"

"No." Brown silvery eyes watched the raven haired girl raise one eyebrow. "Well maybe a little, but that is because it is the unknown. There are no books in the library that I could find that dealt with what we are…"

"So that is why you were spending a lot of time in the restricted section." Pansy had this smirk on her face.

Pursing her lips Hermione asked "So?"

"Easy Mi, don't read what is not there, and besides I have been there looking as well. Perhaps we are never meant to know, or perhaps for each demigod the abilities are different."

This made some sense because Hercules and Perceus, both sons of Zeus, had totally different powers. Hercules was insanely strong, and Perceus had wits and cunning. "So it would be impractical to write a book about us." Hermione could not help but frown at this news.

"Hey don't be sad," Pansy softly kissed her. "…I have something for you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small necklace. "My mum gave this to me when I was six. It has been somewhat of a good luck charm for me, and I thought you could use it tonight. Hold up your hair please?"

Lifting her hair Hermione commented "You know I have often thought of cutting it."

"Don't do it makes you more alluring. You know you have a beautiful neck." Hermione felt gentle lips on the back of her neck. "Not to mention you're over all beauty."

Hermione could feel her cheeks get warmer. "Stop it."

"Why it's the truth? I just wish I could be there with you tonight."

"Maybe there is a way." the confidence and the determination in the voice made Hermione smile. "And before you ask Hermione yes I believe you now. Although Fred and George know as well I think it will be fine."

"Hey Harry, so you believe me now huh?" Hermione could not help but laugh. Over the past three weeks Harry and Neville had been debating her on whether she was being tricked or not and apparently even Harry's somewhat unmovable views could be moved in the presence of a goddess. "So how did Neville fair?"

"Quite well actually, he only tripped down the last flight worried about running into Draco. But your mother caught him with a soft bed of dirt." Hermione nodded.

"So how can you help me get into Gryffindor tower Harry?"

Hermione and Harry smiled. "You will _see_ trust me Pans. Now Hermione you mother said you will need rest after what you did today, and no I have no clue what she is talking about."

"I tried to go ethereal." Hermione took the Slytherin's hand and gently kissed it. "I will see you tomorrow…"

"Oh no you don't Mi. I am walking you to your House entrance and that's final." Pansy interlaced their fingers. "Now let's go."

It had taken Hermione nearly an hour to fall asleep, and even then it was fitful. It was your typical creepy falling dream, and then it shifted to a submerged dream followed by being buried alive. The weird thing was that she was not afraid of any of this. It was this that made no sense, and when she did wake up it was to the sounds of people yelling her name. As she looked around she had one response…

"Eeeek, what is going on?"

"You're flying…" was Fred's response.

As she gave him a death glare George said "Well you asked."

It took her some time to get her feet on the ground, and some explanations to Percy as to how she was doing this. It wasn't until he saw her eyes that he even remotely believed her. Then someone said the one thing she hoped no one would say.

"So why are you not in Slytherin?"

"Because my mum and dad were told not to tell me until necessary, and that wasn't until just before the start of term." Hermione took a deep breath. "My mother believes that you should earn your way."

"So you trying to tell us…" everyone went silent as a familiar silken form entered the room.

"Yes she is a demigod, and no that does not make her the brightest witch of her age that is something she must earn." The goddess floated up to the sixth year that had been cut off. "And young man the next time you kick my sacred animal I will turn you into one." It was then that Hermione looked at his feet and saw a small dog with flaming eyes limping away from him.

"Yes ma'am," was the miniature voice. First the Handmaiden of Gaea left, and a few minutes later her presence left.

"That was your… mum?" All the third year did was nod. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because of what you are doing now I am not a goddess and I am not as powerful as Merlin. So if you don't mind quit staring at me."

It was as if ever one blinked at once. After a few more question Percy ushered everyone back to bed, but Hermione and Harry said they would do so in a little bit. As soon as Percy was out of sight Hermione was hit by a flying raven haired Slytherin. "Oh Mi are you all right!"

Rubbing Pansy's back Hermione replied "I am now." They stayed like this for a few minutes until Hermione heard a yip come from the floor. Looking down Hermione saw the little dog jumping around their feet, and before she could 'shoo' it away Pansy picked it up. "What are you doing Pans?"

"Well it is you mother's favored animal isn't it?" the bookworm just nodded. "Well do you think she would mind if I took this one as my familiar?"

"I don't think so, but I am the wrong one to…" She was cut off by a fabric falling on top of her.

"Hey Ron what's up?" Harry's voice was markedly kinder to Ron than it was several hours ago.

"Nothing, hey what are you doing down here this time of night?" Hermione could see Ron leaning over the couch.

"Nothing, why is something wrong Ron?"

"Have you heard Hermione thinks she is a demigod? What a div."

Before the girl could respond a hand went over her mouth. Then it hit her: she and Pansy were under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. "That's harsh you know Ron, and besides you didn't she her mother show up and jump on Edward Foregut's case. Let me tell you Ron it isn't a joke."

"Oh come on Harry that could have been Lav or Pravati under a clever enchantment." At this point Hermione started to squirm and the hand was removed, and the swiftly replaced by a soft pair of lips which was a welcome upgrade in the Gryffindor's opinion. "Well whatever the case is I'm sure her fame won't surpass yours good night Harry."

"Good night Ron." Harry grumbled. Hermione then felt the cloak get lifted of them. "Well looks like you found a good way of keeping Hermione from snapping back at Ron Pans."

"It was a spur of the moment thing."

"Sure it was…" Was all Hermione could say before she returned the kiss. Next thing either of them knew was a warm wet tongue started licking the side of their faces. "Ack, what the heck are we going to do with you?" Hermione was now rubbing the little guy/girl behind the ears.

"Better yet what are we going to name her?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "She does not have the plumbing to be a male."

"Hmmm… How about Rexa?" and before anyone could say otherwise the little hound yipped her approval.

"Well I need to get you back to Slytherin dormitories before they get wise about your disappearance."

"I will see you tomorrow Mi." With one last kiss goodbye Pansy picked up Rexa. "Come on girl time to meet my other friends."

The next morning was a mad house. By the time she got to art class the whole school was a buzz about her true nature. It made her smile somewhat at to the look of shock on Draco's face the moment he found out it was not a joke. What was infuriating is Ron was joining Draco on this one.

"_Hey Granger, heard the story about your mother. Do you honestly believe she is a goddess?" Draco's smirk was laughable considering said goddess was behind him._

"_Yes Hermione who do you want to buy that stick?" Ron chuckled._

"_I expect no one to buy it, and besides my mother only honors her children that study, and that don't ask for hand outs." The two boys could know the truth in the statement. Her book had been given stories of some of the more foolish siblings she and Circe had. Not to mention the ways in which they died. In some cases it was a little too much information._

"_Sounds like a rehearsed answer to me Weasley…" Draco looked over at Ronald. "First time you have stood next to me Weasley."_

"_Well this is the first thing you and I have ever agreed on something." Ron had this obnoxious smile on his face, but it was the look on her mother's face that made Hermione and about half of the people in the Great Hall take one step back. "What are you scared of Hermione the truth?"_

_The four of them (Ron, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle) broke out into laughter. As Percy made his way to intervene Hermione stepped forward "If you're so confident about your beliefs then you would not be afraid to accept a duel challenge from me." Hermione drew her wand as she stepped forward. Her mother lifted an eyebrow. 'I have got this don't waste your energy they aren't worth it.'_

'_If you're certain my daughter' the smile on Hecate's face made the people behind her let out a held breath._

"_What no second?" Ron asked._

"_Correct, because I don't think I will need one, especially given who I will be dueling." A chorus of 'Oh's' followed that comment._

"_Fine Weasley you're my second."_

_It astonished Hermione that Percy wasn't stopping them then she saw someone sitting on the Slytherin table with an ear to ear grin on her face. She was the same woman from the Leaky Cauldron, and Hermione was racking her brain to figure out who she was. Her long thin black hair and silvery eyes reminded her of the description of her sister Circe. She would change men in to pigs upon drinking a potion, and who would if that failed seduce the man then remove important parts of their anatomy. The book her mother gave her described her gaining immortality by taking one of the Apples of Immortality and eating it. This act earned her a two millennium imprisonment in the Sea of Monsters, and after which she served as Hecate's personal assistant._

_A soft cough of to her right made Hermione's head snap in said direction. It was Professor Dumbledore. "Do you mind if I over see this little duel?"_

"_No professor I don't." the brunette said with a small smile gracing her features._

_People cleared a dueling area for them to duel. Which shocked Ron, it looked like he was expecting Hermione to back down. She and Draco took the customary position in the middle of the area that had been cleared._

"_Are you ready Granger?" The smirk on Draco's face was annoying._

"_Yes." Hermione curtsied then walked the required distance turned to face Draco. And without waiting for him to cast a single spell she decided to end it out of pity for Ron. "__Petrificus Totalus!"_

_As the stream of energy left her wand Hermione felt Draco prepare his counter spell. Using her free hand cast a gust of wind in his direction. The wind knocked Draco's wand out of his hand shortly thereafter the spell collided with him. Flicking her wand once more she caused the spell to reemerge behind Draco and collide with Ronald. She could see a trail of silver snake behind her. Thinking quickly she doubled up the spell (which surprised everyone) bringing it up over peoples' head and down on the two that had their wands drawn._

_As Crabbe and Goyle fell on their face Hermione felt this shiver run up her spine, and she felt instantly weak. She fell to her knees amid gasps and shrieks of awe. Pansy, Harry, and Rexa were at her side in no time._

"_I am fine, I am just tired. Anyone else think I am faking it?" No one said anything. "Okay with that out the way I need to eat…"_

As the memory faded she put her ear phones in, and selected a song on her iPod. She strolled into the art class. Before she could hit play a pair of hands covered her eyes. "About time you know." A soft pair of lips touched her cheek.

"I couldn't help it I had to sleep after what happened at lunch." Hermione leaned back into Pansy.

"I'd believe it. So what was it like to have access to your powers?" The Slytherin kept her voice low and soft.

"I don't know how it is going to be for you, but for me I could feel Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle preparing to cast their spells. Not to mention I was able to manipulate a spell that I had already cast."

Hermione tried to get out from Pansy's grip. "Ah ah, I don't think so Hermione Granger this is my surprise for you."

"Can't I just sneak a peek?" Hermione could not wipe the smile of her face.

"Nope Kitten. I have been working on this after dinner for the past week with you mother giving me time to stay after curfew." They stopped walking "Okay now you can look."

As Hermione opened her eyes she saw three familiar faces staring back at her. She, Pansy, and Rexa were in front of the beautiful lake scene she had been painting over the last week and a half. "Oh by the gods Pansy it's beautiful."

Hermione turned around and put her arms around Pansy's neck. "Thank you my love." A pair of slender arms went around her waist. "Now before I put my name on it where do you want it sent?"

"I would like to look at it every day, but it would be hard for me to get it home. So send it to my home. My mum and dad look forward to meeting you." Hermione placed a gentle kiss on Pansy reminiscent of their first kiss.

"I will gladly do so, and I would love to meet them."


	5. Questions and Answers

Chapter Five: Questions and Andswers

A/N: To Owl Called Raven and others yes I am revising the story, and fixing a lot of the grammatical errors. Some more feedback does not hurt.

Song: I'd die for You, By Bon Jovi

It was now the beginning of October, and the news that a demi-god was going to Hogwarts was lost amidst the fervor of Quidditch. It had taken some time but eventually people believed her about needing to study. Yet Draco and Ron seemed to think she could do just about anything. One was wanting to get close to her to improve his 'status' within the magical community, and the other was wanting her to help him break every rule he could think of.

"Ronald I have told you before: HELL NO!"

"Oh come on Hermione who's going to know?" Ron walked in front of them with hands clasped in a pleading gesture.

"Her mother would know Ron. Besides when was the last time she showed any desire to fly?" Harry had this stern sound to his voice.

"Oh come-on Harry surly you wouldn't mind a midnight visit to Hogsmeade?"

"This is a blessing Ron not something to use for personal enjoyment." Neville for all his clumsiness carried this wisdom in his voice none of the others could match; though Hermione thought that wisdom was gained from being so accident prone.

"Ron we might be going there any way within the next few weeks." Hermione was using both a bit of reason, and a little eavesdropping she had done.

"Fine… fine, but I am telling you I would be using those abilities like mad especially in Qudditch."

"Actually she is forbidden from playing any kind of professional magical sport." A smooth female voice came from behind them.

Turning around Hermione saw for the first time in weeks her sister. They had chatted a few times after her birthday, and the more she talked to her the less like the legends she seemed. While she did admit to turning men into pigs it was done with potions not Transfigurations. She also denied being a dark witch, but admitted to stealing one of the apples of Immortality. She was also going to be the girls guide regarding their abilities since neither of their parents could do it.

"WHAT!" Ron snapped, but her sister just smiled.

"You heard me little boy…" Circe patted Ron on the head. "If you were a man I would so turn you into a pig."

"Sister…" Hermione came to Ron's defense, although given his argumentative nature she had thought about it a couple of times herself.

"I didn't know you had… Oh my god you're… you're…" Ron just let his mouth hang open.

"Circe, that is correct little boy. Anyway I will be seeing you and Pansy at six okay?"

"Sure, why so early though?" Hermione had her hands full with Rexa so her attention was divided.

"I have a meeting I want to get to later on this evening, and do not wish to be late." Before either girl could respond Circe faded away in pink light.

"Is your sister always a flirt?"

"Ron she was not flirting with you."

"Oh come on did you see how she was looking at Neville?"

"Ron you have to be dreaming. She is like what, at least a thousand years old?" Harry said with calm certainty.

"Like that would stop a goddess from liking someone." Ron said under his breath.

It was Pansy who spoke up next. "Ron she is immortal not a goddess. Secondly I think she is seeing someone."

"Whatever, look if you guys won't do it that's fine, but just remember I offered the advice. If you do it I want in." Ron was deflecting the truth as usual; although this seemed a little out of left field as the Americans say.

As they watched Ron walk away Harry started shaking his head. "And here I thought he couldn't get any worse. That bloke doesn't seem to get it."

Hermione and Pansy went to the Art class to do some class work. Well it was more like Hermione doing work for her other classes and Pansy working on her painting. Hermione found that watching Pansy paint was just like being in the library (minus the smell of old books).

The boys spent rest of the day at the Qudditch pitch watching Harry practice. Hermione was stunned at how much Blaise had changed. He went from an ardent 'Pure-blood' to someone who could care less about blood purity. This however did have its side effects. Draco refused to be seen in public near him, and Ron was taking his place in Malfoy's circle of 'friends'.

A couple of weeks later just before Transfiguration Hermione was in the library studying for a test that was to be given that day when she noticed what time it was. As she gathered her belongings a caustic female voice arose from behind her. "So we meet again Hecate."

Upon hearing the name Hermione dropped her Monstrous book. "I am sorry you must have me confused for someone else." Turning around she saw Morgan. "You know my name Morgan, and it is not Hecate. That…"

The other girl didn't let her finish. "No it isn't, but it once was, and that is why I hate you." As Morgan approached Hermione could see the weave of magic fading. Where once stood a thirteen year old Hogwarts student now stood a woman in her twenties wearing dark purple robes that left little to the imagination. "I have spent the last three thousand years looking for you, and here you are."

The severely agitated woman slowly approached the younger witch.

"Look I have no idea what you are talking about?" Hermione slowly palmed her wand just in case she needs to use it. "What is your true name Morgan?"

The dark witch just laughed. "Well well it looks like you never stop trying to figure things out Granger, but this I can assure you: You will never break his heart again."

"If you're talking about Ronald I never intended to hurt his feelings if he had any for me in that way. I cannot change who and what I am to suit him!" Hermione never would raise her voice in the library for anything, but she really didn't want to have a fight here.

She was saved by the last person she would have expected to help her.

"What is going on here Granger?" At the sound of Professor Snape's voice Morgan apparated. "Who was that Granger?"

"You would not believe me professor."

"Try me miss know-it-all?"

"The Morgan le Fey just tried to attack me."

Hermione was right he didn't believe her. To boot, he docked Gryffindor fifty point for her 'lying' to him.

By the time she made it to Transfigurations Hermione was more than fuming, and to make it worse when she saw Morgan sitting there with Ronald stroking his hair her blood began to boil. A pair of hands on her shoulders snapped Hermione out of her anger induced stare. "Mi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I think I just had a run in with someone who should be dead."

"What you mean like Circe." Hermione just leaned in and whispered the name in her girlfriend's ear. "You mean she was…" Pansy just cupped a hand over her mouth.

"Yes, and I don't know if she was 'in two places at once', or if this really was her ancestor guising herself as our Morgan."

Pansy pointed towards the door. Turning around Hermione saw Professor McGonagall walking into the class room. As she walked to the front of the class both girls took their seats, and waited for the test to begin.

The test was easy, but the rest of the day was yet another mad house for Hermione. She could 'feel' herself being in multiple places at once, and she was starting to feel some fatigue form all this time travel. After dinner Hermione and Pansy went to the art classroom where Circe would be going over what they had learned from the books, and see them put it into practical application. Hermione was nervous, and even though she wouldn't admit it Pansy looked a little scared herself.

"What's wrong Pansy?" Hermione breathed into said girl's ear.

"Nothing, it's just your sister gives _me _the creeps."

"She is honestly _not _that bad…" Looking over to Pansy the Gryffindor amended. "Okay so she has more than her fair share of creepy moment, but I think that is how she likes it."

"Way more just ask Severus." The world outside was sheathed in night, and this seemed to give Circe an eerie glow.

"You know Professor Snape?" Pansy quizzed.

"Indeed, but we are not on friendly terms with one another."

"What do you mean?" Hermione's curiosity was defiantly her mortal flaw.

"Well he thought I was you, and well you know me…" the immortal left the statement hanging for emphasis. "I had to turn him back though, which somewhat annoys me, but it is better than the alternative."

"I don't even want to know." Hermione could feel the blush crawling up her cheeks, and averted her eyes from the elder witch.

"Fine fine, anyway let's start putting some of that book material to use shall we." Circe then held out her hand, and caused a bright red flame to emerge. "Now Pansy you will need to practice using the form of magic the book teaches you for now, and Hermione I want you to focus on manipulating the current of magic."

As both girls practiced defending themselves from her sister relentless attacks the Gryffindor could feel the magic in the school scream at the strain of two children of Hecate 'stretching their legs'. Pansy was able to pull up walls of earth which shield her from the attack, and on occasion make a few attacks of her own. As the lesson came to an end Hermione decided to ask her sibling a question that had been bothering her since the encounter at the library.

"Hey Circe is it possible for someone to avoid death?"

"Yes and no. You can avoid it, but you cannot out run death if you are mortal. Why do you ask?" Circe sounded both elated and concerned.

"I met a woman who called herself Morgan le Fey. No she was not the student here at Hogwarts. She was disguised as her I think, but when they dropped the charm she was taller and well… scarier."

"The Morgan le Fey is half nymph, and thus quasi immortal. This means she will, and does age dramatically slower than other demi-humans."

"So you're saying _the _Morgan le Fey is still alive?" Pansy voice sound as panicked now as when she received that Howler.

"Yes, and unfortunately for someone out there," Circe's eyes briefly lingered on Hermione. "…Morgan is an old rival. You see Morgan le Fey was not born in the middle ages, her actual date of birth is much closer to the fall of a legendary nation." A crack of thunder in the distance made the green eyed immortal to look skyward. "I get it, I get it. Look there is a lot at stake here, and that is about all I can say on the subject okay. Now both of you head in for the evening okay, and no _late night visits_ okay." With a wink Circe faded away in pink light.

"She doesn't know us that well." Pansy stated as she held out her hand.

"Defiantly my love," with that Hermione kissed the Slytherin queen.

After walking Pansy back to Slytherin dorm entrance door Hermione went back to her dorm to get her night cloths, and then to the showers, after taking a hot and steamy shower the brunette head for bed where her dreams were plagued with sorrow.

_The sun was setting into the sea, and the gentle breeze moving the long raven hair that Hecate held in a blood stained hand. She brought the woman's head to her chest. Sobs and tears cascaded like the surf behind her. Her old friend lay dead not a few feet away, but his lover had fled as the gods voiced their anger. She could leave but told them that she would stay here and die with the one she loved._

If you could see inside my heart

Then you'd understand

I'd never mean to hurt you

Baby I'm not that kind of woman

_The ground shook violently causing the dying mage to cast her eyes skyward. The image was a violent red with mixtures of blue through in. She could catch glimpses of people fleeing to boats in the harbor, but she knew that only a fraction of the population would survive. Not far away child stumbles. Out of both reflex and compassion Hecate used magic to aid the boy to his feet again. As he and assumedly his mother made it on to a boat she cast one last spell to shield as many vessels as possible from the violence that was about to occur._

I might not say I'm sorry

Yeah, I might talk rough sometimes

And I might forget the little things

Or keep you hanging on the line

In a world that don't know Romeo and Juliet

Girl meets girl and promises we can't forget

We are cast from Eden's gate with no regrets

Into the fire we cry

_The sound of cracking earth made Hecate look to the mountain that had always adorned the skyline of the city she loved. There was a thick black cloud accompanying the darkening sky. With one last shake the earth split open. Hecate's last thoughts were "I love you, and I always will."_

I'd die for you

I'd cry for you

I'd do anything

I would lie for you

You know it's true

Baby I'd die for you

I'd die for you

I'd cry for you

If it came right down to me and you

You know it's true, baby I'd die for you

I might not be a savior

And I'll never be a king

I might not send you roses

Or buy you diamond rings

But if I could see inside you

Maybe I'd know just who we are

'Cause our love is like a hunger

Without it we would starve

Hermione woke in a cold sweat. This was the first time since she arrived at Hogwarts that she dreamed of this Hecate, and it was like all the others a frightening dream short and to the point. Or at least she thought they had a point. If they didn't the god of dreams was just fucking with her. It also seemed that she had fallen asleep listening to her iPod. She got up and began to get dressed. She would have to work quickly if she was going to study for class and get there 'on time'. She also had to meet Pansy today after Charms.

She met up with Pansy in the library to study for DADA. Well she studied, but her girlfriend went looking into the mystery Circe left them with. Apparently Harry offered to help her do this, but Hermione said that he didn't have to. He didn't listen.

"Hey guys I think I have found something." Pansy's words cut through her thoughts. Looking up from her Arithmancy homework Hermione just nodded. "Well I was thinking what if it isn't anywhere in Britain. What if it was somewhere else in Europe?"

"That makes sense, but where ever it is has to be so hidden that no one could find…" Hermione stopped cold as she thought of Pansy's latest painting and her dream from last night. The painting appeared to have three rings of water, with two blank bands, and an island in the middle. Her mind knocked out every mythical location she had been thinking and going with the only one location that fit. "Pansy the odds she was born there and survived are beyond counting."

"I know, but if she is an Atlantian it makes sense. Her ability to use magic that exceeds our understanding," Pansy motioned between the two of them. "…and the fact that she was called King Arthur's older sister it fits. That is the only reason the gods wouldn't want Circe to talk about it."

Harry cut in at this point. "Hey would you guys mind filling me in here because I am kind of lost."

"Harry I think that the original Morgan le Fey may have been born in Atlantis." Pansy said in book warmish tone.

"I think I am either a really good influence on you or a really bad one." The brunette said this with an ear to ear grin on her face.

"No worse than Harry." The all laughed at this. "By the way Hermione Professor Dumbledore said that I should stay with Madam Pomfrey on the thirtieth of this month." Pansy leaned gently into Hermione's shoulder.

"Why?"

"My birthday is the thirty-first."

"That's a week from today, and why with Madam Pomfrey and not… never mind." If Pansy birthday was going to be anything like hers she staying in her dorm was a bad idea. "Would you like some company around midnight?"

Harry started laughing, and both girls just hit him on one of his arms. "Ouch! Sorry, but that just didn't sound right."

"That and Hermione it looks like you need the sleep." Hermione wanted to argue, but the bags under her eyes would tell a different story. "Should we tell Ron about Morgan?"

"No, he wouldn't believe us." Harry interjected.

"But you guys are best mates." Pansy voice carried a lot of concern, and yet she did not know how well placed that concern was.

"Pansy you have only personally known Ronald for a little over a month, and I can tell you he does not take news like this easily." Harry let out an exasperated sigh.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione began to tell her of the first few times she was around Ron, and his overall condescending attitude towards her most of the time especially about Crookshanks. After Pansy expressed a few choice words about Ronald she pulled out her Magical History book and began to study.

The days flew by like lightning and more than her homework load showed it. The third years were all a buzz about going to Hogsmeade for the first time. Class was going to be canceled as well. Well everyone except Harry and Hermione that is. He was unable to convince Professor McGonagall to sign his permission form, and Hermione was upset because classes were being canceled. Much to Ron's dismay Harry was just going to leave it at that. Hermione while she felt sorry for him did not want him to break the rules… this time.

On an odder note Hermione and co. had been seeing her sister hanging around in the dark forest lately. This only made Harry's warning of Morgan seem less truthful, and even if it was the evidence was shaky at best. On Thursday Hermione stayed as late as possible with Pansy; which ended up being just a few minutes after dinner. She was still up at midnight working on some last minute Charms homework when she caught sent of jasmine. A smile crept across her face wondering what Madam Pomfrey's reaction would be to the awakening of a demi in her infirmary. Thinking better of just rushing down there to see how she was doing the brunette gathered up her books and went to bed.

The following morning Hermione dressed quickly and went to the hospital wing. She could see the remains of botanical explosion in the room underneath the door. As she opened the door a resounding sound hit her ears like an air raid siren.

"Achoo," Pansy had a handkerchief pressed to her face. "Why jasmine? Why couldn't it be another flower?"

"What's wrong love?" the brunette said as she drew near.

"I am allergic to jasmines' that's all." Pansy held out her arms.

"I don't know with the way you're sneezing…" Hermione held on finger to her mouth, but when Pansy started to pout she caved. Seeing this caused her to give in "Okay."

"I still plan to go to Hogsmeade even if Madam Pomfrey will not let me go."

"You can go Ms. Parkinson, but I must say you do need to take this medication, and please stay away from spells that cause a field of flowers to bloom in places they shouldn't." Both girls jumped at the sound of the nurse's voice. "And take this, it should help with your allergies." The woman hand the Slytherin girl a vile of blue-green liquid.

"Yes ma'am." Taking the liquid that the nurse gave made Pansy's face contort. "Can I go now?"

"Yes Ms. Parkinson, but I must tell Professor…"

Pansy interrupted the elderly witch. "No please don't, and trust me when I say this he wouldn't believe you in the first place." Madam Pomfrey just nodded. A knock on the door made Hermione turn her head. "Hey Mil how was last night?"

"Better than expected, and crazy as hell," Millicent Bulstrode walked in caring a change of close for Pansy. Hermione looked between the two Slytherins with questions filling her eyes. Millicent just laughed.

"Mil has a boyfriend, and she went to his dorm last night…" Pans let the sentience die.

"Ahhh… So did you have fun?" Hermione could not stop the sentience before it left her mouth. Her hands quickly went to cover her mouth and blush.

"Don't worry about it Hermione. It seems Pansy has an influence on you in the same way you have one on her. To answer your question yes I had loads of fun."

"Mi, are you blushing?" Pansy quizzed.

"No. Well I need to let you get dressed. Oh, we have a date today." The brunette had a small smile on her face as she started to leave.

"Wait! Today's going to be our first actual DATE!"

"Yes my love, and don't worry you look good no matter what you wear."

By the time Hermione made it to the Great Hall she was a nervous wreck. Her friends tried to sooth her nerves. Fred and George thought it was funny to start cracking jokes as to how red Hermione had become in the course of five minutes. It was only the appearance of Rexa with a not that calmed her down.

_Hermione my love,_

_Just for that I am going to wear something that is going to knock your knickers off! Anyway tell the boys everything went fine if you haven't already, although knowing you it has already been said. Give Harry and Neville the other Parchments they are my Potions notes and homework._

_Pansy XOXO_

"So what she say?" Harry asked expectantly.

Handing him the other four pieces of parchment the brunette said "Here are her notes and homework, and don't forget to use other words so you two don't get her in trouble."

"Thanks, hey Neville I will leave these on your bed so you can copy them, and then I will hold all of them okay?"

"Sure. Thanks again Harry for asking her about it." Neville said between bites of porridge.

A few minutes later a Millicent and Pansy walked into the room, and what her girlfriend was wearing made the brunette's mouth fall open. Pansy was wearing a tight pair of blue jeans, a dark black long sleeve shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. She barely noticed the smirk on both the girls faces as they got closer to the group of friends. Pansy closed the distance between their lips when she sat next to her.

"Do like my outfit?" Though she knew the question was rhetorical all Hermione could do was nod. "I thought you would my sweet, anyway Harry, Neville those notes should help you with the potions assignment."

"Thanks for them Pans; we don't think he will know you helped us. If he does oh well it will be us that get the shaft." Harry said while shrugging of his shoulders.

With no further conversation the group quickly finished their breakfast and went their separate ways. Harry assumedly went to the Gryffindor tower to finish his Potions homework, and the rest to the first outing to the mage only town.

As the couple arrived at Hogsmeade they ran into a few of their respective house mates. Seamus was happy to see the two girls; while a fifth year Slytherin girl Hermione didn't know was insinuating between that an inappropriate liaison had occurred last night between the two demigods. No one was interest however in what she had to say, and the girls moved on to more pressing matters. Both girls had butterflies floating in their stomachs as they entered Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. As they sat down Hermione could feel that a few people's eyes never left them, and it would have bothered her a month ago now she just ignored them. As their tea arrived conversation turned to their friends in particular Harry. Pansy kept saying that her father could forge Vernon Dursley's signature if Harry would give her the paper. Hermione reminded Pansy of the madman after him and the idea was dropped.

Seamus and Neville entered the shop to encourage the two girls to go to Honeydukes. Remembering Harry's love for sweets Hermione decided it was a good idea. They finished the tea paid for it and left with the other two Gryffindors. As they walked hand in hand down the main road in Hogsmeade they were accosted by many Slytherin's who had thought Pansy was back with Draco, to which the raven haired girl had solemn news for Draco's supporters. The most vocal of which were Marcus Flint, and a man Hermione had only seen in her dreams.

"Hey Pansy why are you holding _its _hand," Flint pointed at Hermione, and his voice held so much hate it was almost palpable. "…I thought you and Draco had patched things up?"

"Look I have said this before and I will say it again: Draco and I are history. We were never really a couple anyway." Pansy spat back at the seventh year as she tightened her grip on Hermione's hand.

"There you are Pansy. Draco was looking for _you_." The deep baritone voice caused the raven haired girl to jump.

"Uncle…. How are you doing?" The fear in Pans' voice was beyond the rage Hermione felt at that moment.

"I am doing fine flower child, but Draco and I were looking for _you_." Her uncle seemed more obsessed with himself than she had been told.

"You needn't worry about her Mr. …?" Hermione was trying to hold back the venom in her words, but like Harry trying to control his hair this was a losing battle.

"Garrus, Jeffery Garrus, and you are?" More than his words were filled with disdain. If looks could kill Hermione was certain she would have died.

"Hermione Granger, and before you fill the air with hate and blood purity epithets I suggest you talk to Draco there," Hermione pointed a finger at the blonde Malfoy scion. "…about challenging a daughter of Lady Hecate to a magical duel."

Up until this point Draco was of the opinion Hermione was a daughter of Nemesis, or maybe Demeter. Upon hearing that her mother was the goddess of witchcraft and magic his face went completely ashen, and Ron who was behind him gasped. Before either the older wizard or Draco could say a thing Hermione pulled on Pansy's hand and started to walk away. Once they were in Honeydukes shop the raven haired girl stood in front of the now silver eyed Gryffindor.

"What was that all about Hermione?" Pansy asked in a panicked voice.

"I was not going to stand there and let him hurt you Pans." Hermione grabbed both of her girlfriend's hands and gently brought their bodies into contact with one another.

"Would he have done anything in public?" the brunette Gryffindor let her head lean against the raven haired girl's.

"No, but he may have done something in the tea shop…"

"Well we would have handled it I am sure they would not penalize us for defending ourselves. Now let's focus on happier things."

Hermione leaned in and kissed Pansy with all the passion such a public place would allow. As they kissed this blinding flash of light surrounded them. Hermione's mind was flooded with memories from the life she had only caught a glimpse of in her dreams. The first time she and Pansy had met, their very first kiss, the first time they had made love, and the day that they both had died. As the memories became clear to her the identity of the woman who aided in their demise was revealed: Maya. She looked an awful lot like Morgan. Along with these memories came the knowledge of a place long destroyed, but remembered by many: Atlantis.

As their lips parted Pansy said what was on her mind "Now it makes sense."

"You have had dreams about us too?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I have, but right now we are in a very public place with a lot of people staring at us. I suggest we get the stuff for Harry and leave." Pansy whispered this into her ear and the green eyed girl felt a blush crawling up her cheeks.

"I agree, and as much as I hate this we need to get a LOT of sweets." Hermione briefly thought of what her parents would say if they saw her doing this.


	6. Before and After

Chapter Six: Before and After

A/N: Love the reviews keep 'em coming. The editing took a long time I admit but haste makes waste. Again I will be using lines from the book so to J.K. Rowling I say thank you for one of the greatest works of the generation. Again I own nothing but the plot idea for this fan fiction.

A/N: The chapter has been edited for misspellings and gramatical error.

_The boat traveled across the storm tossed sea as though nothing was wrong. The winds tore at the sails, but the fabric did not give. All the adults on board the vessel wept at the loss of their home, but a few wept for the loss of their heroes. A little boy sat next to his mother, and watched as the adults cried for a woman who he did not know, but he did know he owed her his life. He got out of his mother's embrace, and knelt on floor of the ship and began to pray._

_"Lord Zeus let them rest in peace and may Hades have vengeance on the souls that caused such sorrow. Allow us to find penance in a new home. Praise the gods."_

_A crack of thunder sounded the gods understanding of the boy's prayer. A change in the direction of the wind shocked everyone. As the days went by the wind pushed the boats ever onwards never letting up in their westward movement. After what felt like months of travel they came to rest on an island with no mountain, but plenty of forests. It was here that the adults turned to the boy as if he would now lead them, but he simply said: "Here we should rebuild what was lost."_

Hermione was woken up by someone shaking her rather hard. It was Pravati, and the look on her face spoke volumes. She was scared, about what Hermione did not know, but she assumed it was her. "What is it Pravati?"

"You were talking in you sleep, and we all thought someone had cast a hex on you cause you were speaking in a language none of us understood. Then Crookshanks ran off like it had been spooked by something." The fear in her voice was palpable, and almost scary in its own right.

"I am fine Pravati, and I think I will talk to someone about these dreams." Hermione wondered if this dream like the others pertained to the past, or were the miscellaneous ramblings of a sleeping brain. 'I need to talk to Pans.' Was her last thoughts before going back to sleep.

The following morning found Hermione out in the main courtyard sitting out in the snow with Pansy. They were both watching Rexa running around in the snow jumping from snow pile to snow pile. The brunette just sat their leaning into the raven haired beauty for a while thinking on how to address the situation she had seen in her dream last night. It was Pansy who brought up dreams saving the Gryffindor the trouble of doing so.

"Mi did you dream of… legends last night?" The Slytherin queen asked pensively.

"If by legends you mean the survivors of Atlantis the answer is yes." Hermione laced their fingers together.

"Do you think it was factual?"

"I think so, but until my mother gets back I don't think we will know."

"Where did she go?" Pansy quizzed.

"Your full of questions today aren't you?" The green eyed beauty stuck her tongue out at Hermione. "She went to Olympus for something pertaining to the magical world."

"Are things really getting that bad?"

"I don't know love, I just don't know."

The Gryffindor leaned her head against her girlfriend's chest. They remained like this for what felt like hours. Hermione could feel Pans moving around and messing with the snow, and the felt her lurch forward. Opening her eyes with fright Hermione looked around for an attacker or the twins ready to prank the hell out of them. Turning to Pansy she asked "What the hell?"

"I think we are being stalked." Pansy pointed in front of the silver eyed teen. Looking in that direction Hermione could see Rexa crouched down and slowly approaching them.

"It seems so." Hermione scooped up some snow, and formed it into a ball. "Catch girl!" she threw the snowball, and Rexa jumped and caught it in mid air. From there it dissolved into a ruckus of snow and laughter as Rexa tried to catch the snowballs the girls were throwing at her, and the girls throwing snowballs at each other. The only thing that stopped it was snowballs coming from the opposite side of the courtyard. Both girls turned in time to see two identical red heads toss two more snowballs.

"Fred, knock it off!" Hermione screamed.

"I'm not Fred he is." The twin to the left said.

"No I am not you are." The other one retorted.

"I don't care who is who what do you guys want?" Hermione was seething at this point, but Pansy was rolling around on the ground in fit of laughter. "What you laughing at?"

"Your… hair Hermione there… is a letter…" the rest of the statement was lost to laughter.

Reaching up to feel the top of her head she felt an envelope on top of her head. She began to read the letter.

_Hey Sis,_

_Hermione mother wishes to speak with you and Pansy tomorrow night please disregard curfew. Don't worry about the prefect patrols I will deal with them. Oh and I will be dealing with the griffin issue as well just get me the information you find and I will be Hagrid's advocate._

_Love,_

_Circe_

At the bottom of the letter was a smile face charmed to repeatedly stick its tongue out at the reader. She was glad to see that her sister was willing to help them out, but she wondered about the motive behind it. While she did not fear for Hagrid, she feared most assuredly for Lucius Malfoy. That man was probably going to say something that got him turned into a pig or worse.

"What's wrong Mi?" Pans asked.

"Circe is going to be Hagrid's advocate." She couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Do you think Lucius will survive that encounter?"

"No."

Both girls broke out in laughter, and after some explanations they turned ten shades paler than they already were. After bidding the twins good bye the girls went into the castle to make ready for the last trip to Hogsmeade before the holiday break. They managed to get Pansy in to the Gryffindor commons without much of a hassle. She always used a deafening charm on herself so as to not hear the password. This did not change Ron's anger that the girl was in the commons when in his opinion no Slytherin was worthy of a Gryffindor. In truth they had to get it Okayed by Professor McGonagall first, and then Snape (much to the disdain of both girls).

They were sitting on loveseat in front of the fire place where they were talking about what they were going to do during the break. Pansy's uncle wanted her to return home so they could 'talk'. Pansy understood this to be a euphemism for a beating, and something both girls wanted her to avoid. When they noticed it was close to noon they decided they needed to get ready. Pansy need to pick up her money and Hermione need to get Crookshanks back in her dorm. Once in the girls' dorm area she was stopped by Ginny.

"Hey Hermione have you noticed a change in Ron?" the ginger haired girl quizzed.

"Besides his gradual taking away of Draco's cronies, no I haven't." the thought of the once proud king of Slytherin reduced to a second fiddle part would have once brought a smile to her face, but not now. "Why do you ask?"

"Well it is more than that. He is changing, and I am not talking about his personality. His hair and eyebrows are turning from red to black. And his eyes are going from blue to a steel grey." Ginny sounded scared.

"What else Gin?" Hermione asked while gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well he keeps calling himself 'Magnus'. I think he might be turning into a dark lord."

Upon hearing that dreaded name Hermione's heart sank. Apparently it showed in her face because Ginny looked even more scared now.

"Hermione are you okay?"

"No Ginny I am not okay." She took a deep breath. "I have to talk to my mother before we continue this conversation." She held up her hand when the other girl went to talk. "I know it seems unfair, but trust me I do not want to tell you something that might not be the truth, because if I am wrong you will hate me forever."

"And if you're right?" If there was a way for someone to sound optimistic and downcast Ginny just did it.

"The Voldemort is the least of our concerns."

It took some doing to calm Ginny down, but after that was done she left to go talk to Pansy. This was something the ancient Atlantean spy would want to know. She ran as fast as she could to the Great Hall. She didn't even stop to talk to Fred and George about their brother, but made a mental not to do it later. Once in the Great Hall the brunette scanned for the raven haired girl, and her eyes fell on a frightening sight. Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, and Morgan were making threats to Pansy and Draco. She ran to the side of her girlfriend and the blonde boy.

"Look Maggie the heroine has arrived." Morgan laughed.

"What's so funny Morgan, or should I say Maya," Hermione tried to sound as stern as possible.

"Don't talk to her like that glitter girl!" Ron said in the agitated voice.

"Ronald don't you talk to me as if…" she was cut off.

"The name is Magnus now Hermione, or don't you remember that?" a very familiar wicked grin crawled across his face. Even though the form was slightly different that smile was not. It was the same one the ancient Magnus had worn before he went off into war or a magical duel.

She walked right up in front of the nearly raven haired boys face. "Your hair maybe turning black, but legally your name is Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"For now it is my old friend." The voice he used was deep and cold. This was not an angry Ron Weasley; it was kind boy becoming an evil man. He turned to his followers. "Let's go, we don't need to be around these riff raffs." He and Morgan turned and walked away with Crabbe and Goyle following close behind.

"What was that about Granger?" Draco spat.

"If you want to know kick the attitude." Pansy retorted.

"Follow us Draco." Hermione with one look seemed to have conveyed the destination to the love of her life.

With only the promise of answers Draco followed the girls down corridor after corridor. When they got to her mother's office Hermione knocked. The silken voice of the goddess bid them enter the room. When the door was opened they were greeted with the sight of Hecate in her true form with a balding man standing in stunned silence on the other side of her desk. Draco's father was still trying to yell but with an odd bubble over his head he was thankfully silent.

"Yes my daughter is something wrong?" the concern in her voice was clear for all to see.

"Yes ma'am. Draco and Pansy just had an encounter with Ronald, who I presume is Magnus reborn."

"What was that name?" the plump man asked.

"Magnus, mother who is this?" She point to the unknown man.

"Minister Fudge my dear. So you know or should I say remember?"

"Yes ma'am." The girls responded as one.

"Umm Pansy who is this woman?" Draco asked.

"Hecate, Hermione's mother and the goddess of magic." The terse statement seemed to shut up the screaming Lucius Malfoy. Draco's response was immediate. His mouth just opened and closed like a dying fish.

Her mother gestured them into the room. Once the door was closed she dispelled dome around Lucius' head. "Why are you with this muggle born Draco?"

"Because she is a demigod father, and as Pansy has stated already the goddess of magic is her Mother." Draco then knelt before her mother.

"There is much you need to do to earn my favor Draco." Her mother then turned her third head to face Lucius. "You may go Lucius I doubt you or the Minister need to hear this."

Without argument both men left the room. Apparently being a god had its advantages.

"What did he do?" Hecate's voice was cold.

"I did nothing you greatness." Draco squealed.

"Not you young man," her mother just waved a hand dismissing Draco's comment.

Pansy then went into the explanation as to how Ron/Magnus had accosted Crabbe and Goyle from Draco's service with promises of power, and fortune for their families. Once this was done he turned to Draco trying to get the boy to swear his loyalty to him, and how she had stopped him before he did so. While the raven haired girl told the story they all could hear the wind pick up outside, and Hermione could only imagine what was happening outside the castle.

"And as far as I can tell he already has those in sixth and seventh year Slytherin house in his pocket." Pansy finished.

"Why do you keep referring to him as Magnus Parkinson?" Draco questioned.

"Because over four thousand years ago the boy you know as Ronald Weasley caused the destruction of Atlantis." The blonde teen's mouth fell open. "These two," the raven haired goddess gestured to the two demigods. "…once fought against him."

The cold silence that followed brought to Hermione's mind the memories of the fight between her and Magnus. It lasted four hours, and thanks to the last act of a dying Pansy Maya could do nothing to help him. Draco broke the silence.

"So what must I do?" He nearly whispered.

"Convert your parent's to Harry's cause." Even to the completely ignorant this quest, if that is what this was, seemed daunting.

"But they won't turn on the dark lord so easily." The blonde protested.

"For you Draco they will do almost anything." She gestured to Hermione at this point. "And as for the Dark Mark my daughter can remedy that."

"How can I do that mother?" Hermione held her head at an angle displaying her confusion.

"You will know." She waved her hand. "Now I suggest you three leave. I need to 'talk' with the minister and Mr. Malfoy, and you three have a Hogsmeade visit today." As they walked out the door Hecate said one last thing. "Yes Hermione, he is Magnus, and it too late to stop the transformation now." Her mother sounded heartbroken, so she said nothing in response.

Pansy just shut the door, and hugged Hermione. She whispered in her ear "Not again." No further explanation was need. They had lost each other once before, and they would not do so again.


	7. Death, Invisability Cloaks, and Ron

Chapter Seven: Death, Invisibility Cloaks, and Ron

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the affiliated characters and stories are the property of J.K. Rowling. This particular plot is mine however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came for the excellent mind of their owner.

A/N: Sorry this one took so long! Keep those reviews coming please? Italics either mean a dream, memories, or the words of a god/goddess to a mortal. Keep those reviews coming please; they are food for the soul.

The quartet, Hermione; Pansy; Neville; and Draco, were walking towards Hogsmeade talking about the events of the last twenty four hours. It seems that while the rest of his dorm mates were sleeping Ronald had been to the Slytherin dorms to recruit people. He tried to get Draco under his thumb, but Draco declined. In order to gain a little leverage Morgan dropped the glamour charms that concealed her true appearance.

"So she is not a teenager?" Neville asked tentatively.

"Yes. She looked like she's twenty-five or older." The Slytherin boy said. "Most of my house buys into their testaments of power." He snorted.

"You don't Drake?" Pansy asked.

"No." He pointed at the raven haired girl. "They said not to go get you though. They said you would betray everyone. They all think you're a blood traitor anyway."

Hermione scoffed. "Aside from the fact the entire idea is a fraud; yes she would betray those two."

"How do you know that?" Neville sounded skeptical.

"Should we tell him love?" Pansy asked.

The brunette thought for a moment. "Yes, if we start keeping stuff from our friends we are no different from those two."

With a nod from the other demigod Hermione start to talk about the life she once lived. How Atlantis was divided, and how it fell. The players involved in Atlantean politics and of the life time the two of them once shared. She pressed on through their deaths, the glimpses of that life through dreams, and of how the memories returned during the first trip to Hogsmeade.

"Wow." The blonde said as they walked into Hogsmeade.

"So this is your second life Hermione?" Neville chirped.

"Yes, and I guess it is the same for Ron. That is if he really was Magnus, and not someone his rotten soul chose to possess." Hermione felt her girlfriend wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"He would do that?" Neville asked.

Both Girls responded as one. "Yes."

The thought of the depths of depravity Magnus would fall to in order to escape death were vast and varied. In some ways he and Voldemort were no different, yet in others they were total opposites. Voldemort wanted to prove the blood purity ideal. Not to mention commit the second greatest genocide in recorded history. All Magnus wanted was world domination. He did not care about a mages lineage so long as they served him, and if they didn't he killed them. As she thought on the two dark lords her mind drifted back to that final fight with Magnus.

_The pounding of the surf drowned out Hecate's screams as her love fell to the ground. She felt power flow through her body like lightning through a tree. Wave after wave of energy poured off of her body. Magnus was saying something, but she didn't care Leto was dead because of that bastard. She was going to make Magnus wish he had never been born._

_As Leto's body hit the ground the woman beside Magnus was thrown over the dunes, and the wind knocked her old friend to his knees. He looked at Hecate as if she was an ill behaved child as silver light shrouded her body. With a flick of her wrist the energy that enveloped her arm extended like a whip and knocked the bronze dagger from his hand. This left him only his magic and while strong he was not her, and could never beat her on his best day. This was not his best day._

_His first spell was predictable it was the Rotting Curse. She countered with a flick of her wrist sending a silver wall which nullified the spell. She could feel the ground shake and did not know if that was the gods or him, and she didn't care. Once the wall faded her next spell was a beam of pure fire hurled in his direction. He blocked with a wall of ice, and then crafted a sword made of stone and charged her threw the cloud of steam. She lurched forward crafting a sword of pure force, and even though she could feel the wound on her back scream in agony she swung with all her might. As the two swords collided a shock wave sent sand skyward, and pushed the sea back several feet. As the waves splashed around her feet Hecate could hear Magnus talking about how he wished she had chosen to loved him instead of his half sister. When she told him he could never measure up to Leto no matter how hard he tried the man just laughed. He told her that the gods always showed him favor, and never once did anything for the woman who now lay lifeless on the beach. With a scream that coming from the depths of her very being Hecate showed him how wrong he was. With one final shove she pushed the black haired man back a couple of feet and with one final charge swung at his torso._

_The sound Magnus made told a story she could not see. One she did not want to see. The man had been her friend since they were children, and now she had killed him. As he fell to his knees he cursed her and the gods for their betrayal. He tried to stand but a crashing wave knocked him once more to his knees. From where she now stood Hecate could see people running to the shore, and boats appearing out of nowhere for them. Several came over to her begging her to come with them, but she declined. She let the spell fade, and saw Magnus' girlfriend return only for a moment before apparating away. Hecate just started to walk towards her dead love. Falling to her knees she picked up the woman's head and placed it in her lap. Looking in land she could see more people running to the sea, and why as well. The mountain seemed to have opened up and allowed the underworld to spew forth into the mortal world._

_A gentle hand on her left shoulder caused the brunette to look up, and her gaze met her namesake's silver eyes. "Yes my lady?" Her voice now sounded broken and lifeless._

"_Will you come with me to Olympus?" the question was soft and sincere._

"_No my lady I will remain. The one I love is dead, and there is nothing I want more than to be with her." She looked up to see more boats form. "I will see that those who you find worthy leave the island."_

"_We will meet again young mage. Of that have no doubt." The goddess' voice seemed to crack as she spoke those words, and then in a flash of silver she was gone._

Hermione felt someone shaking her shoulder and looked to her left and saw a terrified looking Pansy. Hermione the scanned there surrounding and noted they were still in Hogsmeade. Lifting an eyebrow to her girlfriend she asked "What's wrong?"

"You zoned out for a minute there darling. Are you all right?" Pans asked putting a hand on her forehead.

"I am fine. I was just remembering the last fight… with Magnus." Her head hung low.

"Do you want to go back to Hogwarts?" When she shook her head Pansy replied. "Then let's go our friends are waiting for us."

They spent some time at Honey Dukes chatting with an ever growing circle of friends, Blaise and Padma had introduced them to a bunch of students form Ravenclaw. While Hermione and Neville kept introducing Pansy to more Gryffindors than the two Slytherins could count. At first Draco resisted meeting Hermione's friends, but in the end even he caved under peer pressure. After about an hour and thirty minutes of talking the brunette tugged on her girlfriends sleeve and gestured to the door. As they walked out Pansy asked where they were going, but the former Atlantean noble just told her she would see when they got there. As they traversed the snow-covered landscape the Shrieking Shack came into view.

"Why are we going to the Shrieking Shack?" Pansy asked as slid in closer to the brunette.

"Just for some alone time; I would be giving you a history lesson on it, but I think it would bore you." She leaned over and kissed Pansy on the cheek.

Pansy got in front of her. "Uh-uh. That isn't going to cut it darling."

"It isn't?" Hermione leaned in closer.

"No it will not, my dear." Pansy closed the distance between their lips.

The kiss deepened shortly after it began, and Hermione could feel the snake like movement of the raven haired girl's hands to her bum, and could only smile into the kiss. When they finally broke for air Hermione leaned her forehead against Pansy's. "Trying to tell me something love?"

"Maybe," with a gentle squeeze Pansy conveyed her intent. "…but that is only if you want it to mean something."

"Awe how cute," the caustic voice of Ronald Weasley pulled the girls out of the serene moment. "… What do you think guys should we throw them in a cold shower?"

"No Magnus I say we bury them in ice." Crabbe responded.

Both girls went for their wands as Morgan drew hers. Before they could do anything big chunk of mud hit Morgan in the face. "Who threw that?" wailed the assailed woman.

The four interlopers looked around, but could see no one. Then another mud ball came and collided with Crabbe's face. Pansy could not stop laughing at this point, and was using a fence post as leverage. Ron/Magnus was looking left and right at this point convinced that someone was responsible for this. When another mud ball, one that was a little slimy, came from their right, and hit on the side of his head. Goyle pointed to a spot in the middle of the path and said "It came from over there!" When Ron threw a mud ball and hit nothing people started to panic. The first to depart were Crabbe and Goyle, followed by Ron and Morgan.

Hermione was having a giggling fit about the entire thing. She only stopped when Pansy squealed in surprise. She saw the raven haired girl moving around while something was tugging on her coat sleeve, and Hermione had a good idea what that 'something' was. Once his invisibility cloak was removed Harry started laughing hysterically.

Once they stopped laughing Hermione asked Harry how he got out of the castle without the dementors noticing him. The answer caused her mouth to fall open. She tried to get him to turn the map over to Professor McGonagall, but he declined saying he would then also have to turn his Invisibility Cloak. While annoyed she had to admit the boy had a point. Deciding to let the issue go she suggested they go to the Three Broomsticks for some refreshments, and to get out of the cold.

The teens made the hike back to the main road through Hogsmeade, and to the inn/pub that offered a respite from the cold. As they walked the trio talked about what they would be doing over the hols. Pansy said she wanted to stay (which was understandable), and Harry was going to do the same, and Hermione did not want to leave them here alone. With that decided the three entered the establishment. Once there Pansy parted ways with them to get the drinks while the other two found them a table. After Pansy returned Hermione waited to see Harry's reaction to his first Butterbeer, and the smile that crossed his face told at least one hundred stories.

As Hermione enjoyed the butterbeer a cold breeze shot through the pub, and after looking to see who entered the establishment she panicked. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick entered the establishment. They were followed by the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. Thinking quickly Hermione put on hand on Harry's left shoulder and pushed him down. Apparently Pansy had the same idea because the two of them, along with Harry, were cover in butterbeer as the boy vanished under the table. Hermione cast Mobiliarbus to move the Christmas tree behind them over a few inches to further conceal Harry's presence from the arriving professors. The sound of chairs scrapping across the floor told her that was a wise idea. A few minutes later Madam Rosmertta walked up to the table next to them.

"A small gillywater-"

"Mine," said Professor McGonagall.

"Four pints of mulled mead-"

"Ta, Rosmertta," said Hagrid.

"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and an umbrella-"

"Mmm!" said Professor Flitwick, smacking his lips.

"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."

"Thank you, Rosmertta, m'dear," said Fudge's voice. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us…"

"Well, thank you very much, Minister."

Hermione's leg was twitching nervously, and no doubt was annoying Harry. Why hadn't it occurred to her that this was the last weekend of term for the professors as well? She wondered as to how long they would be here, and if they stayed here to long how they would get Harry out of here, and how they could sneak Harry back to Honeydukes if they did.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" Madam Rosmertta said.

Hermione watched as the Minister twisted in his seat. He seemed nervous about something, and she had a good feeling what that something might be: Sirius Black. In a quiet voice he confirmed her suspicions. "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black. I daresay you heard what happened at the school on Halloween?"

Upon hearing this Hermione's mind was taken back to that night. It was the first time she and Pansy had slept next each other. While this caused some ruckus it was quelled by the fact other students were sleeping next to the ones they loved ended the debate. Yet this joy was overshadowed by the fact Sirius Black had been seen in the school. No doubt that information had made it all the way here seeing as somehow it had been the talk of the school for a month now.

"I did hear a rumor," admitted Madam Rosmertta.

"Did you tell the whole pub Hagrid," said Professor McGonagall exasperatedly.

"Do you think Black is still in the area, Minister?" whispered Madam Rosmertta.

"Yes, but it seems we were wrong as to the reason why." There was clear and audible inhalations of air form the other table's occupants. "I know it shocked me too when I found out. It seems that Pettigrew may not be dead."

"Who found this out?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"I don't know she just goes by the name Ms. C." The Minister let out a haggard breath. "She delivered an extracted memory from Dumbledore, and how she did it even he does not know, but it clearly shows Pettigrew being the one who betrayed the Potter's."

Hermione saw Madam Rosmertta bring a hand up to her mouth. "And to think we thought he was a hero! I always had trouble believing that Sirius would go over to the Dark Side. Oh poor Sirius, to think everyone thought he was the one who betrayed his friends."

Hermione heard a fist hit the table. "An' to think we all believed Crouch! The bastard's son was a convicted Death Eater! He did not see poor Sirius the night James and Lilly were murdered!" Hagrid seemed livid.

"Oh stop it Hagrid you believed he was guilty just like the rest of us." Professor Flitwick said.

"That's true, but how do we know the memory is even real?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Crouch said the same thing. He demanded Dumbledore take a truth serum to prove its validity, and against my advice the headmaster agreed, and it was indeed the truth." Minister Fudge sounded defeated. "And to think Barty had us all believing Black was the secret keeper."

"Di' ya know he is Harry Potter's godfather?" Hagrid asked everyone at the other table.

Hermione heard a mug hit the floor, and the soft intake of air as Pansy kicked Harry.

"No, but that does not change the fact he killed all those muggles to get at Pettigrew." Professor McGonagall said.

"Maybe not," Fudge said with one last drink of rum. "That too has been called into question. The same Ms. C has provided evidence that says Pettigrew was, or is, an animagus."

"In which case he may still be alive," Hagrid yelled. Hermione could he the screeching of wood moving across the floor. "If he were in this room…"

"You wouldn't know it!" Professor McGonagall yelled. "Now sit down Hagrid."

Hermione saw the tall man sit back down. "Sorry."

"Do we know what kind of animagus?" Madam Rosmertta asked.

"Yes, but until we catch him I can't tell you madam I am sorry."

All conversation stopped as the door swung open again. Several students ran into the pub, and went straight to the professors' table. A fifth year Ravenclaw spoke first. "Professors hurry quickly it's Ronald Weasley." Her voice sounded panicked.

"What is it?" asked Hagrid.

"I don't know, but it is making him float above the ground about a good three meters!" said a fourth year Gryffindor.

With that said the entire table vacated the establishment. Harry wanted to follow them, but Hermione made him promise he would go back to Hogwarts, and she would fill him in later. After a quick Scourgify Hermione told Harry to get out of there. Then she and Pansy ran out of the Three Broomsticks.

It did not take them long enough to find the source of the commotion. Ronald Weasley was floating in the middle of the road outside of Honeydukes. His body was sending off pulses of red and blue light. With each pulse of light there was a large gust of air that knocked anyone who got near Ron to be knocked to their knees. The sound Hermione heard reminded her of the sound a UFO made in muggle movie she watched over the summer. After a few minutes of this there was a large blast of air, and the red head plummeted to the ground. Over a dozen students ran up to Ron, and both Professors Flitwick and McGonagall fought through the crowd to get to him. While Hagrid's sheer size made the trek easy for him it still took him a couple of minutes to make to the fallen Gryffindor. Hermione and Pansy could not make it up to where the youngest Weasley boy had fallen, but from the sound the crowed was making the scene probably didn't look to good. Over everything Hermione could hear the wailing sounds of Morgan crying the boy's name. Hermione saw Hagrid bend down and presumably pick Ron up off the ground. As Hagrid walked away the crowed turned to her as if to ask whether she knew what was going on, but with the shake of her head she silenced all their questions.

Once back at the Gryffindor common room Hermione was met with a gathering of people from every grade level. There was no guess work as to what they wanted to talk about, but she had no answers for them. Poor Harry looked like he had received the same litany of questions she was about to face. The two of them had been Ron's closest friends for the past two years. Ron's family seemed to have stressed expressions on their faces. Ginny seemed the worst out of all of them, her cheeks were red and puffy, and the tear tracks running down her face spoke volumes. What was she going to tell them? What could she tell them? It wasn't like she could just tell them Ron was a reborn evil Atlantean. She would be laughed at by everyone else, and hated by the Weasley's, who she loved dearly.

Percy broke the uneasy silence. "What do you know Hermione?"

"I don't know anything Percy, and to be honest I was as stunned as all of you when I saw Ron floating in mid air." She had to bite her tongue to keep from cursing Magnus. "Ginny I wish I had answers for you, but I don't."

"Is there a way you can find out?" Ginny's voice sounded like she was about to start crying again.

"Ginny I will do my best." She walked over to the red head and embraced her as the girl broke down. "I swear to you I will find out what has happened to Ron, and bring you answers."


	8. Old Lessons New Faces

Chapter Eight: Old Lessons New Faces

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the affiliated characters and stories are the property of J.K. Rowling. This particular plot is mine however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came for the excellent mind of their owner.

A/N: Italics either mean a internal thoughts, dream, memories, or the words of a god/goddess to a mortal mind. Underlined words are spoken in Atlantean.

Hermione's sleep had been fitful last night. She had repeated nightmares of Ron dying then returning to life as Magnus. Magnus would then either torture Pansy, kills her, or does… far darker things. Hermione felt sorry for the other girls in her dorm she could not count the number of time she woke up screaming. It got to the point that she just asked them to cast a silent charm on her, so she would not wake them the next time she woke up screaming. Even the following morning when they were all packing to leave she was still sleeping.

Once she finally decided to get up Hermione went to the Hospital Wing to check on Ron. Once there she found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking to Madam Pomfrey while two unknown witches checked Ron's condition. Poor Mrs. Weasley was beside herself, and Mr. Weasley was doing his best to comfort her. Once Madam Pomfrey saw her she ran immediately to her, and started asking the same questions everyone else had asked her the day before. Do you know of any spell that could do this? Was there anything she could do for him? Did she see what had happened to him? While the first and last questions were easy to answer the third was the hardest to answer. She had not read anything in the book her mother gave her that said she could reverse spells. That sounded to messianic in Hermione's opinion. If she could reverse a spell she could theoretically revive Harry's parents, or cure Neville's. And she was doing her best not to appear like a savior as it was. To appease the school nurse she walked over to Ron and started to scan him for curses and/or enchantments. The book her mother gave her vaguely spoke of this ability, but it seemed no different from 'sensing' magic. She closed her eyes, and reached out with her senses. Hermione was unsure of what the others saw, but what she felt was a flow of energy going from the core of her being to the palm of her hand. From this sensation she could feel the magic in the room, and covering Ron, but she could find nothing around Ron's body that spoke of either enchantments or curses. She turned back to Madam Pomfrey and shook her head in negation. The nurse hung her head in defeat, and the unfamiliar witches started asking questions that she didn't want to answer, but she felt compelled to do so lest she be dragged off to St. Mungo's as well.

"You might want to sit down for this." The brunette said calmly.

"Young lady I have been a healer for twenty years now. I don't think there is anything you could tell me that requires me to take a seat." The grey haired woman said sternly.

"I am a daughter of the Greek goddess of magic." Hermione said this without blinking.

Madam Pomfrey stood in front of Hermione before the woman could stun her. "Chastity she is the real deal."

"Are you daft Pomfrey? Such a claim is a clear sign of lunacy!" Chastity screamed.

"Then try and stun me." Hermione said, and dismissed Madam Pomfrey's attempt at talking her out of this course of action. She could see the silver trails of energy leading to the orderly behind her, and some leading to the elderly woman by Pomfrey. She wrapped the energy within her around her like a shield, and as the spells hit the shield she wandlessly disarmed the two nurses. "Do you believe me now?"

As the woman shook her head in agreement Hermione had to only guess as to what she looked like to the others. She told the Weasley's there was nothing she could do for Ron even being who she was, and feared hurting him if she tried anything. While they said nothing the look on Mrs. Weasley's face said everything. The woman looked saddened, shocked, and terrified all at once. Mr. Weasley's expression lacked the fear, but was not far off.

Hermione ran from the Hospital Wing the tears barely contained. She made a fast track to the Great Hall where she found Pansy, Harry, and Neville waiting on her. She jumped into Pansy's arms, and could hold the tears back no longer. As she cried Pansy whispered soft comfort in her ear, and rubbed her back. They Gryffindor told her girlfriend what had happened and how Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's faces showed the fear that lay beneath the surface. She could hear Harry and Neville talking to each other, but did not pay too much attention to the conversation. When Harry touched her shoulder she jumped in response. He said that he and Neville would go talk to the senior Weasley's about what Hermione was, and of what Ron had been doing. She went to stop them, but Pansy held her in a tight embrace. Looking at her girlfriend Hermione saw the daughter of Persephone shake her head 'no'. The two girls stayed in the Great Hall for about an hour and a half before they went to the Gryffindor commons. Once there they had to deal with a few death glares from some of the first and second year Gryffindors.

The sound of the portrait opening caused both girls to look up. They saw Harry enter the common room, and Neville stumble in shortly thereafter. Harry trudged over to the couch adjacent to the loveseat, and threw himself into it. Neville walked over and sat in the chair next to the fireplace. The four of them sat there in silence no one wanting to ask the others what they had been going through. It was Harry who finally broke the silence. "Well Mrs. Weasley is in an uproar about Hermione not being able to do more, and Mr. Weasley is indifferent." He gestured to the group. "He said that she will calm down eventually, but said don't expect it to be anytime soon."

Hermione saw the look on Pansy's face, and recognized it immediately. It was the same look of abject disdain she once reserved for her. "Pans dear Mrs. Weasley is just concerned about her son."

She felt the raven haired girl shift in her lap. "I know dear, but that is no excuse to treat someone like dirt."

"So says the former Queen of Slytherin house." All heads turned to face the descending elder witch. "I see you remember me Leto dear." The smirk on Morgan's face was far more than creepy. It was out-and-out evil.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Pansy to keep her from charging the ancient witch. "Leave now Morgan."

"Awe, are you still trying to protect her Hecate?" Hermione felt Pansy struggle in her embrace. "You couldn't defeat me last time, and you know even less now little girl." As Morgan left the common room she gave the adult version of a child sticking their tongue at someone.

As the portrait closed Pansy stood up, and glared at the brunette. "What was that for Mi?" Pansy screamed.

"I didn't want you to get hurt Pans." She reached out her hand only to have it swatted away.

"I could have taken her down this time!" The raven haired girl folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Think about it for one second Pansy. She knows how much more than we do right now." She once more reached her hand out to the other girl. "We only remember using our old abilities, and do not have the practical knowledge of the past." Her girlfriend hesitated a second before nodding in agreement. "I know she hates me, but fighting her here and now would only achieve two things: One our expulsion, and two severe injuries."

"Hermione dear I think that is supposed to be the other way around." The Slytherin Queen said.

"She is always like that," said the boy-who-lived. "Now will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

It dawned on Hermione that while Neville and Draco knew who, and what Morgan was, Harry did not. After reprimanding Harry for his course language Hermione began telling him of the memories she and Pansy had gained during the first trip to Hogsmeade. After he sat there absorbing the information for few minutes Harry asked how she knew this was real, and not some trick Morgan was playing. Pansy told him she had been having the dreams about her past life since she was six. Hermione thought for a moment on when she had began having the dreams, and what caused them. She could bin down the time as mid June, but she could not find a reason for the dreams. She could guess what caused the dreams for Pansy, but that was an unpleasant train of thought.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing with Pansy, and Harry. They were now the only three in Gryffindor tower, and the quite was quite relaxing. After last year's debacle Hermione was glad not to have a sense of impending doom looming over her best friend. They talked about class and homework, but eventually conversation died down, and the trio sat there enjoying the silence. When dinner rolled around the trio went down to the Great Hall together. Pansy ignored the calls for her to join the few Slytherins that remained at the

Hermione planed on meeting Pansy at the Slytherin dorm entrance. As she made her through the corridors Hermione could not shake this feeling of déjà vu. She knew this was felt familiar, but could not place it. More than likely it was the fact that in the previous two years she, Harry, and Ron had done their heroic actions at night. And like now his antics were done under the cover of night. As she walked around the last corner she could hear Pansy on the other side of the Wall leading to the Slytherin Commons. As the wall opened she saw Pansy giving Marcus Flint the two fingered salute as walked towards the brunette. The young 'man' stared menacingly at the pair as the wall closed behind Pansy. The two began the long trek to where her mother wanted to meet them, and true to her word Circe had cleared the halls of patrolling teachers, and the few prefects that remained at school. As they made their way out of the school Hermione could see a soft glow off in the distance which they assumed was Hecate, but as they got closer the duo saw seven other people standing around a solitary woman in regal robes.

As they drew near the group they could them talking and the language sounded familiar. Words and phrases sound like Atlantean, but others were completely foreign. As they drew near one of the women in the group pointed to them and said something, and all conversation stopped. The two groups just stared at one another both uncertain of the others intent. The tension was broken when one of the men in Atlantean asked if the girls were the children of gods. Hermione looked over at Pansy unsure of how to answer this. They were supposed to be meeting her mother here tonight, and she knew nothing of these people. Looking back to the man who asked the question she answered the question as best she could. The knowledge of the life she lived was returned in full the knowledge of the language was limited. She knew what she wanted to say, but how to structure the sentence was alluding her. When he asked if she understood him all Hermione could do was nod.

In stunned silence Hermione watched as the group lowered their heads. The brunette didn't know if it was out of respect for knowing a dead language, unlikely; or out of respect to their parents. Option two annoyed Hermione. The soft chuckle echoing off thin air told the two teenagers that the goddess of magic had finally arrived. She waved her hand dismissing the attempted show of respect made by the unknown group. After motioning for the two of them to her side Hecate introduced the teens to the headmistress of the Atlantean Magical Academy, and the professors of 'advanced' magical techniques.

Apparently the goddess of magic realized she lost them, and explained further.

"Pansy you remember the ability you once hand to slip into the shadows?" With an affirmative nod from the raven haired girl she continued. "Professor Dragos here teaches that ability."

A short plump man with salt and pepper hair stepped forward. "How do you do Lady Pansy."

Hecate then went on to explain that the girls would be given the chance to relearn any of these abilities if they desired, otherwise there lesson would continue as normal. Hermione's initial thought was that the abilities would be 'downloaded' into their minds. Her mother quickly told her otherwise. They would spend this evening acquiring the abilities, and their mastery would be gained, or not, on their own time.

Pansy wasted no time in asking Professor Dragos to teach her the Shadow Step ability. Hermione took her time in deciding. She did not do anything off the cuff. Well almost anything. While the idea of being able to manipulate fire intrigued her the thought of accidently setting a book on fire if she got angry knocked that out of the running. Water was knocked out of the running for similar reasons, and once again being a Jill-of-all-trade was not appealing. She wanted something that would help her should Magnus truly return. The thought of Ronald brought to mind the day at the ice-cream shop, and how she froze the boy's spoon. Making her decision she walked up to Professor Frost a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes.

"Professor Frost I am interested in learning what you have to teach me." The know-it-all tone in full swing seemed to make this woman chuckle.

"As you wish Lady Hermione, follow me."

While they walked back to the school the brunette talked to the Atlantean. "Why are you guys calling us 'Lady'?"

"We know who you once were my lady and your girlfriend as well." Light brown haired woman stopped in her tracks. "You two are a couple are you not?"

Pansy chuckled a little. "Yes we are." The raven haired girl walked over and took Hermione's hand. "Now how do you guys know all of this?"

Professor Dragos began explaining that the survivors of Atlantis had sailed to an island in the Atlantic where they reestablished the culture. The tale he told was almost exactly like the dream she and Pansy had had a couple of days ago. Frost explained that each boat had its own story, but as a whole they followed the advice of one of the youngest survivors. Over the past four thousand years they have rebuilt the Atlantean way of life, and kept their existence a secret for most of it. The ruling family had informed the muggle governments about Atlantis a decade ago, but was waiting for the magical world to step out of the 'broom closet' to fully reveal itself.

As they entered a disused classroom Professor Dragos produced a sing candle and placed it on a stool before lighting it. His instructions to Pansy seemed simple enough: place magic energy in the tip of her foot, step into shadow, and think the word down. Within seconds the raven haired Slytherin was gone in a cloud of thick dark smoke. A few moments later the former Slytherin Queen returned with a dark gray material in her left hand, and with on motion draped it over her shoulders. As the material sank into the core of her being Hermione watched Pansy shiver. At that moment she looked over at Professor Frost.

The woman was constructing what looked like a cloak out of ice. She was weaving magic into the ice, and as each thread of magic touched the ice it ceased melting. This gave the cloak the appearance of flowing water. Once it was finished Hermione was instructed to take it and put it on. As she touched the 'fabric' the brunette shivered. The material felt like a cross between linen and silk. As she draped the cloak over her shoulders she felt it slide beneath her cloths, then beneath her skin, and finally around the center of her being. Hermione's shivers became more pronounced, and she could feel her teeth chattering. After a few minutes of this she got used to the cold, and could feel her body warm back up.

It was not long after that that Frost began instructing her in the use of the ice that now resided at the core of her being. As Hermione began constructing a small block of ice she felt the cloak reform around her shoulders, and as she finished it remained. After the professor looked over the block of ice for any mistakes she told Hermione to dismiss the cloak. Hermione asked the woman how she would do this, and was informed to tie it 'removal' to a word of her choosing. Hermione thought on this for a few seconds. 'Take off' sounded to lewd, and 'remove' was invoking _other_ ideas. She finally settled on 'dismiss' as the keyword, and with one thought the cloak vanished.

After some further instruction the two of them were allowed to leave. Hecate informed them that their studies with her would continue throughout the holos. With one final nodded the girls departed. They were too exhausted to talk, so the just leaned into one another. Before long they were standing in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, and after giving the password Hermione turned to kiss her girlfriend goodnight.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Pansy asked before she could bring their lips together.

"Why?"

"I don't trust Flint to save his own life. Much less keep his hands to himself." Pansy's voice sound haggard.

"Okay, but what if people start talking?" The Gryffindor could feel a blush crawling up her cheeks.

"Did that stop us from dating?"

"No."

"This is no different, and I promise to keep my hands to my side of the bed."

The brunette did not need a mirror to tell her cheeks had gone crimson. "Pansy, can you make this anymore embarrassing?"

"Yes, but I won't." The broad smile gracing the raven haired teens face was sexy, and a little more than inviting. As the portrait opened Hermione motioned with one finger for Pansy to follow. "Now using innuendos?" was Pansy's only comment as the portrait closed.


	9. Dreams and Freedom

Chapter Nine: Dreams and Freedom

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the affiliated characters and stories are the property of J.K. Rowling. This particular plot is mine however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came for the excellent mind of their owner.

A/N: Italics either mean internal thoughts, dream, memories, or the words of a god/goddess to a mortal mind. Underlined words are spoken in Atlantean.

Hermione stretched as the light of the morning came streaming in through the window. Pushing aside the headache she had the Gryffindor moved to get out of bed. She felt something move next to her. "Good morning Crookshanks."

A female voce responded. "I am not your bloody cat."

Hermione looked over her shoulder at the Slytherin in her bed, and couldn't help but smile. The memory of what had transpired the previous night after learning from the Atlantean professors brought a deep blush to Hermione's cheeks. The conversation in the empty dorm room soon turned to snoging and wondering hands. The wondering hands led to missing clothing, and finally to soft moans of passion. Just the mere memory of Pansy's naked body was enough to make the Gryffindor blush. The raven haired girl wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and started whispering her praise for last night's events, and this only increased the blush that was creeping over the Gryffindor's face.

The two remained like this for what felt like hours until the need to tend to bodily functions overrode the need to cuddle. As the two got dressed Hermione snuck glances over at her love, and could not help but smile at the sight before her. The school robes hid the attractiveness of the girl. Brown eyes traced over the thin frame that lay before her. She only stopped staring when she heard the other girl giggle, and apologized for starring. Once they were dressed Pansy slipped out through the shadows. Once Hermione had finished her morning routine she went down to the Common room where she found on smiling Harry Potter.

The two of them sat and talked for a little bit about what they planned to do for the day, and Harry didn't hide the fact that he knew Pansy had stayed in Hermione's room last night. To which the brown eyed girl tried again to deny anything inappropriate had occurred. Harry just kept telling her he believed her, but the smile on his face told her he had his doubts.

After a while they left the common room, and on their way down to the Great Hall the Gryffindors were stopped by a woman with long blonde hair being escorted by Professor McGonagall, who didn't look happy. The other woman looked absolutely fuming. She walked up to Hermione and pointed a finger at her and started yelling that she had somehow corrupted Pansy with 'muggle-born filth', and was keeping her away from her 'true love' Draco Malfoy. Hermione argued back that the woman had no right to put her nose where it didn't belong. The woman seemed more focused on Pansy than she was on Hermione, and it clicked in Hermione's head the moment the word 'niece' was used.

"Who are you to Pansy?" Hermione tried to hide the venom in her voice, but was unsure of how successful she was.

"I am her aunt you slag." The woman said rather vindictively.

Harry wasted no time in asking his question. "Who is your husband?"

"Jeffery Garrus, why has she been spreading more lies about him?"

Hermione didn't wait for Harry's response she just charged past the woman, and Professor McGonagall. She heard the woman screaming at her, but she didn't give a damn about the foul mouthed woman all she cared about was Pansy. As she ran Hermione could see the stairwell slide out a barrier preventing her from going down. Taking one look back she could see the angry woman closing in on her, and looking to both sides gave her no peace. To her left was a brick wall, and to her right was the empty void of the stairwell. With one more look backwards Hermione decided to use an ability she had not used since her birth day a little over three months ago.

Hermione heard Professor McGonagall scream as she leaped over the side of stairs and began to fall. Hermione tried to think of every descriptive word for flying. Her fall ceased when she thought of the phrase 'to go up', and instantly her fall stopped. Looking up she could see the professor, Harry, and the woman running after her. She wasted no time in returning to her decent, and this time she controlled her speed. Once her feet touched the ground floor she took off in a mad dash for the dungeons. She was passing doors and students at an incredible rate, but decided to tackle this little conundrum latter. Once she made the last turn she could see Jeffery Garrus screaming at a shadow wall, and all Hermione could do was smile. The brunette stopped her forward progress as her girlfriend immerged from the shadows and held up her hand as if to say 'I've got this'. Pansy's uncle was yelling angrily at the raven haired teen as if she had committed mass murder. Some of the things he was saying made Hermione want to wash his mouth out with the most putrid soap she could find.

With one phrase Pansy turned this argument from verbal to nearly physical.

"Go to Hell Uncle Jeffery." Pansy turned on her heals and began walking towards Hermione.

"You are going to lose your chance to become one of the greatest witches this world has…" Pansy's uncle was cut off.

"I believe Morgan and Circe are in competition for that title." Hermione spat as she drew near the middle-aged man.

"Oh and here is the whore who has misled my niece." Mr. Garrus glare at Hermione.

Pansy immediately shadow stepped in front of him. The 'smoke' rolling off her body caused the other Slytherins to gasp. Her uncle just stood there slack jawed, and the brunette could only guess what her girlfriends face looked like. In a matter of seconds the man's face turned sour, but before he could say anything the raven haired girl in front of him spoke words so callously one would have thought the man kicked her puppy.

"If you ever call her that again Uncle Jeffery I will jinx you into the next century and if you lucky someone will be there to heal you." The Slytherin pulled the brunette close as she placed an arm around her waist.

"Pansy Lillian Parkinson you are making a big mistake." The man growled.

"No I am not. Now leave uncle I do not wish to return home with you." Even though Pansy's voice did not waver one bit Hermione could feel her girlfriend tremble a little in her embrace.

The arrival of Professor McGonagall brought a smile to the Slytherin Queen's face. "What is going on here Ms. Parkinson?"

"My uncle seems to think that I have been forced to stay here against my will."

"It was my impression that you wished to stay." The familiar cold voice of Professor Snape came from the doorway into the Slytherin common room.

"It is professor, and I have no desire to leave with a man who threatens me with physical harm if I do not comply with his demands." At those words Professor McGonagall drew her wand.

"Mr. Garrus I am afraid I will have to ask you and your wife to accompany me to the Headmaster's office, and if you do not comply I am going to stun you." Professor McGonagall then turned to look at Pansy. "Ms. Parkinson I would like to see you in one hour."

"Yes ma'am." Pansy said firmly.

As both professors led Pansy's aunt and uncle away the fool man gave a death glare to both girls as he rounded the corner. As soon as Jeffery Garrus was out of sight the raven haired Slytherin fell to her knees. Hermione and Harry rushed to her side, and the Queen of Slytherin just started mumbling: I did it. Hermione helped her to her feet, and held her close as they walked to the Great Hall.

Once they arrived in the Great Hall Hermione helped Pansy into a chair, and then took the seat next to her. They sat there in silence for a while allowing Pansy to collect her thoughts. When she stopped muttering the same thing over and over again the girl started to eat. Hermione didn't know if this was shock, a psychological defense mechanism, or if she was just that hungry. Harry on the other hand seemed to understand what was going on, and proceeded to eat some eggs and bacon.

It was about midway through the meal when Pansy finally said something.

"Did I just do that?" the Slytherin said between sips of orange juice.

"Yes you did Pans, and I must say I am proud of you." Hermione said this with a slight grin on her face.

The group talked for a bit about what had happened. Pansy moved closer to Hermione while Harry patted the raven haired girl on the back. They listened as she told them everything her uncle had done from physically hitting her to the use of a pain inflicting spell. Pansy insisted that it was not one of the Unforgivable Curses, but in Hermione's opinion it should be made one. Glancing at her watch the brunette informed the others that it was time to go see Professor McGonagall. Once the couple arrived at her office they knocked and waited for her to acknowledge them before opening the door.

"Enter." As they entered the Transfigurations professor's office they noticed an open bottle of Fire Whisky, and a half empty glass. "Ah Ms. Parkinson right on time, but I don't think I asked you to be here Ms. Granger."

"I want her to be here." Pansy said meekly.

"Very well, we just have to wait for the Auras now."

A few minutes later and three people wearing badges that read DMLE entered the room. The woman of the group tripped over her own two feet as she entered the room, and her hair turned a bright pink color. After a quick introduction the interview began. As Pansy stated talking about the abuse she and her cousins had suffered at the hand of her uncle Hermione felt her blood begin to boil. He would punch them for the slightest of transgressions, and for 'more serious offenses' the aforementioned pain inflicting curses would be used.

As the interview ended the brunette noticed that the young woman who could change her hair color could also do the same to her eyes because both were a bright red. As the group left the crimson haired woman tripped and fell to the floor. After picking herself up her hair and cheeks were a warm pink color once more. Looking back to Pansy she saw Professor McGonagall talking to her about an alert charm that she could use if her uncle for some god-awful reason got off the hook. After several nonverbal practices Pansy seemed to have got the motion down, and she promised to practice it till it became second nature.

After they left Professor McGonagall's office they rejoined Harry for a little mid day snack seeing as neither of them actually ate any breakfast. The rest of the holiday flew by with little fan fare saved for Harry getting a new broom, a Firebolt, and riding it nonstop. Had she not heard what the minister had told the professors she might have thought it was jinxed, but given that the man was innocent she decided not to do anything about the gift. Pansy seemed a bit worried about Circe though. She said that the two times they saw the ancient demigoddess she seemed overly happy, and this seemed to worry the young demigoddess.

It was the first day back to classes and Pansy once again brought up the issue of Circe's over exuberance to Hermione.

"Look Pans I am not saying I don't see it, but if she is once again turning men into pigs I think the Daily Prophet would report those disappearances." She said as caressed girlfriend's cheek.

"I don't think that's why she is happy. She seems like Crookshanks after a battle with catnip, or Rexa after a good bit of stake." Pansy placed a small kiss on Hermione's hand before they entered the classroom. "Besides I still think she is seeing someone."

Hermione just rolled her eyes as they took their seats next to Harry and Neville. Professor McGonagall just shook her head at the duo as they sat down. It seemed the Golden Trio was now had forth wheel. The Transfiguration class went smoothly enough whit Draco looking over at them periodically. This mad Hermione wonder how things went with his father and mother over the holidays. At best they both agreed to the help she could offer, and at worst he was disowned. The longer the class went on the more she thought on the issue, and this caused her to mess up a few times on turning her teacup into jewel incrusted goblet. This earned an insult from Theodore Nott which in turn caused his teacup to turn into a king cobra.

After the cobra was returned to a teacup the class was dismissed. Hermione was reminded by McGonagall that demigoddess or not she was still a student her and that there would be consequences for her action. She was given detention and twenty points were docked from Gryffindor. The rest of the day's classes went by uneventfully. By the time they got to dinner the story was that Nott had offended Hermione to such a degree that she summoned a giant anaconda to kill him. She however quickly dispelled this myth to save herself the grief of having people run in fear of her. It worked, but only just. After she finished her assignments she made ready for bed blissfully unaware of the events about to unfold.

_Hermione stood in a hallway that looked too well lit to be Hogwarts. As she traversed down the marble floored corridor she could hear sobbing coming from the other end. She continued down the hall till she reached a pair of bronze doors emblazoned with the words: Critical Care. She past clean through these doors without even opening them. Within this room she could see Mrs. Weasley, and a bedridden Ronald. A nurse seemed to be doing some kind of physical check on his well being._

_Mrs. Weasley seemed to begging Ron to improve and hoping that alone would make things better. As Hermione approached her crying stopped, and the brightest witch of the age saw why. Ron's Hair was turning a charcoal black and he seemed to have a sharp intake air. The air around him seemed to become cold, and from natural means. Ron opened his eyes for the first time in over two weeks Ron's eyes opened. These eyes were different though. Where Ron's eyes were a light blue happy and jovial; these eyes were darker, and seemed to carry a look of malice to them that she had only seen on one man: Magnus the grand advisor to the queen of Atlantis._

_A cold and callous laugh left his lips. "Maya my love it worked." At these words the brunette could feel someone pass through her body. "Mum may I introduce to you my love: Morgan le Fey, also known as Maya le Fey."_

_With that Mrs. Weasley turned in time to see Morgan cast the stunning curse at her, and then the traitorous bitch cast the spell at the nurse. "Ah my love it is good to hear your voice again. The way it was always meant to be." As the tow kissed it dawned on Hermione that the voice Ron now had was that of English speaking Magnus. "Now let us get you out of here before the Auras arrive."Morgan helped him to his feet._

"_Not yet love, we have visitors."_

_Hermione spun around to look to the now open bronze doors. There stood her mother and Circe blocking the exit. Circe did not have her wand out, but Hermione could read the expression on her face and it did not bode well for Ron. No words were traded the Gryffindor could tell that if Circe and her mother were allowed to both of the dark mages would be dead where they stood._

"_Well my reborn little brother it seems we still have not learned." Circe spat as cobra wrapped itself around her neck._

"_Sister you have such a lack of faith in me." Ron said as he embraced Morgan._

"_You are no longer my brother __**Ronald Weasley.**__ Do not confuse your past for your present." The snake hissed at him showing its defiance to his attempt at control._

"_So even you would betray me?" Ron's voice rose to a screaming volume._

"_You could fight her Mr. Weasley, and by the looks of things you are not ready to fight a shadow." Hecate just laughed. "As it stands you're but a boy, and she is a woman. Good luck with your attempts at intimidation." With that Hermione saw both the goddess and her immortal daughter fade away in their familiar lights._

"_Meddle some as always." Ron turned to his mother, and looked back at Morgan. "Deal with their memories, and let us go."_

"_What do you mean love?" Morgan once again aimed her wand at the forgotten Weasley matron._

"_Erase the conversation I had with her about you, and modify her memories so it seems I have always had this hair." He walked up and kicked his mother. "That is for favoring the famous prat over me."_

Hermione shot up in her bed covered in sweat. Her heart was bounding in her chest, and she could only hope that Pansy did not have this same dream she just did. The implications were horrific. As if on cue the usual puff of black smoke and the Slytherin Queen shooting into the air signified she was wrong. With on finger to her mouth she pointed to the door. With a nod both girls walked down to the Gryffindor common room. Once there they cuddled up next to each other on the couch.

Neither of them said anything. Their minds running rampant with the memories of a past long forgotten, and the effect Magnus could have in the modern Magical World. Hermione tried to think of Magnus' original fall into darkness, but could not remember it too clearly. She asked Pansy and she just shook her head. Even though Pansy's past life was his half-sister she could not provide any more insight to his fall than Hermione could remember. They did not need to think of its aftermath that was clearly etched into their minds now.

Within a year of his embrace of darkness Magnus corrupted the military council, and urged them into war with Athens, six months later he was helping his older brother amass a golem army to attack the city of Athena. Thousands of lives were lost because of one man's greed and lust for a woman he could not have. No matter how much Hecate and Leto preached to people they did not seem to want to hear it until it was too late. They only prayed they did not have to do that again. They were unaware of falling asleep in each other's arms.


	10. News and Politics

Chapter Ten: News and Politics

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the affiliated characters and stories are the property of J.K. Rowling. This particular plot is mine however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came for the excellent mind of their owner.

A/N: I have been working on this chapter long and hard and I hope you enjoy it! I like the reviews that I have gotten, and would like more the let the starved mind know how its work has preformed. _Italics mean dreams, thoughts, or the words of the gods in someone's mind_ and **this means parseltongue. **The Daily Prophet article will be a combo of both italics and !

_Hecate ran down the street once again late for her class with Jaltea. It had been a late night with Leto, and there were times she thought the other teen was doing this deliberately. She smiled at the conversations that brought about these late nights. Last night it was talk of children, and even though that was impossible with them it didn't stop the spy/thief from trying. Sure she was a willing participant, but three times in one night was a bit much._

_At the moment Hecate was on her way to pick up her first magical ring. She had decided that Jill of all the ring crafters of note was the best there was. While the item would be expensive it would help in focusing her magic better than just hand gestures. Once she made it to the ring makers stall the woman seemed overjoyed to have someone named after the goddess of magic at her store. The woman was a little shorter that Hecate. She had long light brown hair, and jade green eyes. After the exchange of pleasantries the woman asked "What ring calls to you?"_

"_How will I know this?" Hecate asked looking down at the rings made of gold and silver._

"_Just run you hand over each ring individually, and the one that pulls itself to you is the one that is most in tune with you."_

_Hecate ran her hand over the first row of rings when one of the slightly lifted off the table. She looked at Jaltea who just shook her head. Hecate had moved her hand over all five rows (six rings each) on the left hand side, had just started with the ones on the right when the fifth ring of the second row jumped into her hand. One look at Jaltea's smiling face confirmed her suspicions. Looking at what lay in her hand she saw a silver ring with a gold inlay. The inlay was a small snake with a dot of silver for its eye._

"_What makes it magical?" Hecate asked._

"_The heart string of a dragon lies in its center. I hear people on the main land are now using sticks and magical components to create the focus, but I like the old ways. That will be five silver my friend."_

"Hermione wake up."

The cheerful sound of Pansy's voice rang through the dream. Finally opening her eyes found Hermione looking not for the first time this semester at her friends smiling at her and Pansy in the Gryffindor common room. Of course the last time it was Fred and George, and not the whole group (Harry, Neville, Fred, George, and Ginny). Harry had the _Daily Prophet_ in his hand.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked looking at Harry.

"Nothing, do you want the good news first or the bad news?" He had this lopsided grin on his face.

"Oh by the gods what did Ron do now?" Hermione groaned. It had been a month since she and Pansy had the mutual dream about Ron and Morgan. The day following the dream Ron had returned to school, and began shoving his family away. His hair was the same color that it had been in the shared dream she had with Pansy. The same could be said for his eyes, and they even carried the cold stare Magnus once prided himself for.

"It's not about Ron." Ginny said as she glared over at the boys dorms.

"Then I guess the good news first." She did not want to guess at the bad news now.

"Well Buckbeak was cleared of all charges." Harry said his smile getting wider as he said this. "I think the judges were more afraid of your sister than Malfoy. Then there was this…" He handed her the paper.

Hermione read special edition front page story.

_**Legendary Witch ALIVE and dating a local Hero!**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_**Circe the legendary witch of the Mediterranean is still alive folks! No gentlemen you do not need to fear about becoming pigs anymore! She has promised to leave all men alone saved for one: Sirius Black! She will not divulge the means of her meeting of Lord Black or her immortality, but a source close to this reporter did reveal an idea of how she attained immortality. The source said she has eaten one of the 'Apples of Immortality'! I am willing to bet that she will tell her new boyfriend Lord Black where to find this 'tree'. (For more information on Sirius Black see page 3.)**_

_**That is right my loyal readers I Rita Skeeter have photographic evidence of this pairing! I was there at Sirius Black's trial where said Immortal witch defended an innocent man. It turns out that she had evidence proving his innocence. She had somehow gotten the memories of both Albus Dumbledore and Barty Crouch Sr., and presented that as evidence! The latter of which was furious that she had somehow stolen his memories! (For information on Dumbledore see page 9 and for information on Crouch see page 7.) Mr. Crouch swears that the only way she could have gotten those memories was by the use of the forbidden Imperious Curse; a claim Circe denies. When asked how she managed to retrieve the memories of one the most powerful wizards of the age Circe merely had this to say.**_

"_**Ma'am I have been alive for nearly five thousand years, and there is not a single person on this earth aside from Merlin, who is dead, strong enough to resist my charms."**_

_**Yet when this reporter asked about the muggle hero Odysseus Circe just scoffed, and said that he had divine help. While this reporter doubts that she does wonder if the 'Apple of Immortality' is merely a Philosopher's Stone. When I asked her of this she gave me the most dreadful glare, and told me if I had nothing better to do than this I should find a new job! She is truly as cold as the stories make her out to be ladies and gentlemen! One final thing the source mentioned above told me is that she has a sister! I swear to you this while the Ministry believes that she is truly a changed woman I Rita Skeeter will not stop until I uncover the truth!**_

Hermione stopped reading the article at this point. She had to breathe. Not only was her blood boiling, but her nerves were also on edge. She had read some of Rita Skeeter's work before, and thought of it as tabloid trash. Now Hermione thought she was just being stupid. There was a picture of Circe and a dark haired man in a romantic embrace, and a picture beside it of a cleaned up Sirius Black. The men in the photos looked identical.

"Is this woman insane?" Hermione quizzed when her breathing returned to normal.

"Maybe," Pansy said this with a grin on her face. "… but that is not the bad news."

"Then what is?" The brunette asked.

"You missed charms class." Harry said with a hint of 'I told you so' in his voice.

"Oh no, and I had a feeling…" She was cut off by Pansy.

"Don't worry I have talked to Professor Flitwick, and asked Greengrass for a copy of her notes."

"I don't need notes I need practice!" Hermione whined.

"Then you, Harry, Neville, and I can practice." Pansy said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Nope I don't think so. You could have come and gotten me." Hermione put a finger on Pansy's lips.

The other girl started pouting. "But I would have missed class too."

"And then speculation would have started." Harry pitched in.

"You and Pansy," Fred started.

"…would be given detention." George said with a smile.

"Just think brother dear Hermione," Fred said.

"In detention,"

"…for missing class!" They finished as one.

Hermione grabbed a pillow and hurled at Fred. "Not funny."

The entire room broke out in laughter. Once the laughter died down Harry, Hermione, Pansy left for Slytherin dorm. Along the way the three talked about the latest charms class. Hermione wanted to throw up when she heard about Magnus and Morgan use of the charm to profess their 'undying love' for each other. Normally that would be cute and funny, but given the description of how close they were standing it almost sounded like a raunchy scene from a movie.

As they got near the Slytherin dorm entrance Pansy held her hand for them to wait here. When she returned Pansy was followed by a blonde girl wearing thin framed glasses. Hermione knew that Greengrass was a blonde, but she couldn't remember her were any kind of glasses. She looked to her fellow Gryffindors for any indication as to the identity of this girl, but this was far less helpful. Neville was his usual nervous self, and Harry looked as if someone had hit him with the Confounds charm. He looked cute with his mouth a little slack, and given that his eyes did not move from the blonde girl she didn't need to guess what he was thinking. She just looked back at Pansy who was smiling at the other girl.

"Shall we go Daphne?" Pansy said with a coy smile.

Daphne removed her glasses and sure enough the ice cold gaze fell upon the group "Of course Parkinson."

"Oh drop the act Daphne. I did and I have never felt better." Pansy wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist.

"And look at what it has done." The blonde pointed at two Slytherin fifth years walking past them. The two boys were glaring at Hermione.

"So I don't think Warrington would challenge Hermione or any of her friends. He would be an idiot to do so." The tall of the boys turned around and glared at Pansy. "What you honestly want to fight an angry demigoddess?" Warrington just kept walking. "Moron."

"Pansy I thought we talked about this." Hermione said sternly.

"We did, but in this house you cannot show weakness." Pansy looked down at the ground.

"But we don't need to through this information around the whole school knows it to be true." Daphne said this while looking down at the ground. "Nott's father wants to bring you before the Wizengamot Hermione."

"That's insanity!" Pansy said.

"I know the moment it is proven they would be forced to give you a seat. I mean who the hell is going to tell a demigoddess what to do?" Daphne asked.

"Lucius Malfoy." Harry said.

"He is an idiot." Pansy said with a huff.

"Tell us something we don't know." Daphne said with a smile on her face.

The group laughed as they walked to library. The group studied for about two hours then they split into two separate conversations. Daphne and Harry seemed to want to get to know each other, and Pansy was filling in Hermione on what the Wizengamot was and how it functioned. There was one hundred seats total. Half of them were elected every time a new minister was chosen, and the other half were held by the original fifty families of the Wizengamot. If Nott went through with this insane idea then it was more than likely one of the older families would give up a seat the held in perpetuity for an extinct family line. It would more than likely be one of the 'grey' or 'light sided' families that gave up a held seat, and that would all be for political showmanship.

"Showmanship, what could they gain from that? It's not like my mother could do anything on their behalf simply because I asked her to." Hermione said in a huff.

"I know that, and so do they, but I think it would be more on the human side things. They can say they gave up a permanent seat to a 'Muggle-born' witch who just so happens to be a demigoddess. They look good in the eyes of the public, and anything they say goes remotely unquestioned."

"I would refuse it." Hermione said bluntly.

"I wouldn't recommend that." The ethereal voice of her mother caused all four teens to jump just a little. "Relax you're not in trouble, but I must stress to Hermione do not turn down an offered seat. It is more dangerous to do so than you think."

"But mother I can't be part of the government just yet I am still in school, and I have no desire to abstain from my learning for a chance a political office." Hermione protested.

"You don't have to Hermione," said Daphne. "You could appoint a proxy to vote in your stead, and you can claim the seat when you graduate. It's that simple."

"Really?" she asked. With a nod of confirmation she breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that is all a maybe. I doubt Mr. Nott would do such a thing."

"He already has." The sage voice of the headmaster rang out. "I am afraid they are requesting to meet with you Miss Granger, and my Lady I wish I could have taken this burden away from your daughter, but…"

"Think nothing of it Albus. Demigods are challenged by the Fates I am afraid." She looked over her shoulder at Professor Dumbledore. "I am also afraid that I must hand in my resignation headmaster, and the previous art teach will be returned to you for I cannot stay her any longer."

"What?" Hermione and Pansy said as one.

"I have taught you all I can, and now I must leave. From here on out you will only have each other and your group of friends to assist you, I am sorry. Circe will help when more assistance is needed, but I can no longer directly intervene unless it is an affront to the Council and gods as a whole." Hecate started turning into silver light. "Fare well my daughter till we meet again." With that the immense presence that was the goddess of magic left the school.

"I hate to be rude my Ladies, but I must inform you that Hermione's meeting with the Lineage section of the Ministry is this Friday at ten A.M." Dumbledore said with a conciliatory tone.

"Professor you do not need to call us 'My Ladies'." Hermione said a little sad.

"I am pleased that you think that way Hermione, but being a daughter of a goddess of magic means that my respect for you is paramount, and that any show of disrespect is bordering on treasonous in a sense." He said this with mirth in his voice and a smile across his face. "I will see you all later then." With that the headmaster popped a lemon drop into his mouth and left them to their thoughts.


	11. A Court of Fools

Chapter Eleven: A Court of Fools

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came for the excellent mind of their owner.

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long, but I am working on many stories, and this one fell to the wayside for a while. This chapter has not been beta-ed. Keep the reviews coming!

The floo network in the Ministry of Magic Atrium flared to life as Hermione Granger stepped gracefully into the storied hall. A few seconds later Professor McGonagall stepped out of the floo. Looking around the Atrium her eyes fell on the statue of 'Magical Beings'. Its appearance annoyed her a bit. They made their way over to a guard station. The man behind the desk looked like he was totally bored. He wasn't even paying attention to anything other than the news paper in front of him. The only thing that got his attention was McGonagall clearing her throat.

"Name and business…" the man didn't even look up from the paper.

"Jonathan Hopkins what has happened to you?" Professor McGonagall snapped.

The man's head snapped up from the paper. "Professor what are you doing here?"

"I am escorting Madam Granger here to level four to the Beings Division." Hermione thought that Professor McGonagall was going overboard with this young man's behavior… maybe.

"Madam Granger?" They young man looked at Hermione. "Wand please ma'am." Hermione handed him her wand. Hopkins placed her wand on a scale in front of a small piece of parchment and quill. The quill immediately started writing, and once it stopped Hopkins tor off two back to back pieces of parchment. "Your wand is Vine wood ten and three quarter inches with a dragon heartstring?"

"Yes sir." Hermione said with the utmost confidence. She felt insulted by the question though. How many witches and wizards forgot what their wand measurement and core were?

He handed her wand back. "You keep this and this piece of parchment, and I keep this." He held up the other piece of parchment. "You know where to go professor?" McGonagall gave him this look best reserved for a rowdy child. "Right on then. Have a good day Madam."

Professor McGonagall led her to an elevator. This in its own right confused Hermione. With the level of disconnect between the magical and muggle world she was not expecting there to be a muggle device in the Ministry. The elevator stopped on the fourth floor and McGonagall led her to a large wrought iron door. Professor McGonagall stood there slack jawed as Hermione walked straight through the door as if it wasn't even there.

Hermione was wondering if this bold tactic suggest by her girlfriend would stifle any doubts about her claims. When the sensation of passing through the door faded Hermione found herself staring at the Minister for Magic, Professor Dumbledore, and Lucius Malfoy. The last two occupants looked more stunned that the first. Professor Dumbledore looked amused at best, and worst annoyed; though who he was annoyed with Hermione had no clue.

"How did you do this Ms. Granger?" Minister Fudge asked.

"It is an ability of mine Minister Fudge." Hermione said politely.

"How is this possible." An overly sweet voice asked off to Hermione's right.

Turning in said direction she found herself staring at squat woman who Hermione could find no better descriptive for besides toad. The woman's fluffy pink cardigan did nothing to counter the impression that she was compensating for something. "I am sorry madam, but who are you?"

"And what business is it of yours young lady?" the woman snapped.

"Dolores this is potentially the last direct heir to Hector Dagworth-Granger's bloodline." The minister said calmly. The shocked look on the woman's face was almost comical. "It is more than likely that she descends from a long line of squibs."

Hermione gritted her teeth at this comment. "Minister I can assure you that my mother is not a squib."

"Then what family does she descend from." The woman demanded.

Before either Professor Dumbledore or the Minister could say something Hermione snapped back. "She doesn't have a last name, and last time I checked humans don't have any right to demand the full name of a goddess."

Hermione could feel a wind whip up around her, and the papers on the desk behind the Minister were flying about like they were caught in a gale. Dolores was being pushed back so hard she almost fell on her backside. Hermione could not hear what the other occupants of the room were saying, but given the looks on their faces they were terrified. Hermione closed her eyes, and tried to calm herself down. After a few minutes the winds calmed down to nothing but a dull breeze.

"Well that leaves little doubt as to whom your mother is my Lady, but we must still do a blood test to weed out any possibility of it being just a magical creature." The look on Minister Fudge's face was jovial, but his eyes held a twinge of fear. "Of course I mean no insult by that Lady Granger."

"Right this way Hermione." Professor Dumbledore gestured towards the desk. Once Hermione was standing beside him Dumbledore handed her a knife. "Simply make a small incision on the palm of your hand, and let the blood flow on to this parchment."

Looking down at the pieces parchment Hermione noticed that the color of one of the pages was off colored. She pointed to it and mentioned this to the man behind the desk. He looked at it closer before checking the parchment with a spell. When the parchment emitted a dark violet color he removed it from the stack. Lucius Malfoy looked very displeased at this point. Hermione winced as she cut into the palm of her hand. Once a few drops of blood landed on one piece of parchment another one was slide where the previous one had been. Once three drops of blood fell on this parchment Dumbledore waved his wand and Hermione watched the cut on her hand vanish. She looked at Dumbledore to find the man was smiling. He pointed down at the two pieces of parchment, and Hermione's eyes went wide at that very moment. Written across both pieces parchment was her lineage from someone called Hector Dagworth-Granger on her father's side down to herself and a lineage break down of her mother's ancestry right back to Chaos itself. Looking up at the Minister and the other ministry officials Hermione saw a look of awe gracing their faces.

"This has got to be a _joke_!" screamed Lucius Malfoy.

"I am afraid not Mr. Malfoy…" stated the unknown ministry employee.

"I think there has been some mistake maybe we should use the parchment she refused to test on." The toadish woman stated calmly, but Hermione thought she could hear a bitter tone deep within the overly sweet voice.

"Madam Umbridge that piece of parchment has been altered, and there is no way I can verify the information as accurate," The man who had removed the parchment said, "…and to be honest the colouring is a shade to dark to be real Lineage Tracking parchment."

"With that said I think there are things that we need to do." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile. "If you would follow me Ms. Granger I will take you to the changing rooms."

"Changing rooms?" Hermione asked.

"Yes this will be where your Wizengamot robes are kept, and it doubles as your office. Also in the within the office there will be another test to see the relation between you and Lady Greengrass. She is the current holder of the Dagworth-Granger seat." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"I see." Hermione said in a calm voice, but on the inside she was running around in circles wondering how this woman would react to her.

"You needn't worry Ms. Granger she is not like Mr. Malfoy." Professor Dumbledore led the way. "As I remember she was in Ravenclaw."

"I see." She wanted to kick herself as she sounded like a broken record.

They continued to walk down to the elevators, and they took it down to the tenth floor. They walked to a small grey door a few feet away from a gigantic black one. A few paces down the hallway Dumbledore stopped, and pointed to a door that now bore her name: Hermione Jean Granger. Hermione looked over at the headmaster. He just smiled back at her and gestured towards the door. As she made her way through the door she saw two people standing beside yet another Lineage Tracking parchment. The man had dark black hair and silver green eyes, and the woman had blonde hair and forest green eyes. The man was wearing dark black robes with an equally dark pointy hat.

"Lord and Lady Greengrass it is a pleasure to see you once again." Albus said as he bowed ever so slightly to the couple.

"Professor Dumbledore there is no need for such formality, and after what I have heard it is this young lady that requires the formality." She gestured to Hermione. "The way my daughters tell it you made Draco Malfoy your lapdog."

"That's a bit of an overstatement ma'am. I just caused Draco to go from a self-righteous git into a sensible young man." Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"Well let's just hope it lasts." The man wearing the robes said. His face showed he had his doubts.

"Well shall we get started." Lady Greengrass said.

"Of course." said Professor Dumbledore.

Again they did the blood test this time with Hermione and Lady Greengrass placing their blood on the same piece of parchment. This time it showed her relation to Lady Greengrass. She descended from a niece of Hector Dagworth-Granger, and Hermione descended from his son.

"Well it seems we do have something that rightly belongs to you Lady Granger." Lord Greengrass pulled out a small round badge with a vial and book engraved upon its surface. "It is with great honour that I return the seal to its rightful owner."

"Thank you Lord Greengrass, and if there is anything I can do in return just let me know." Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"Well there is a vote today that you could help with, and I think the Professor here would agree with my stance." Lord Greengrass said with a smile on his face.

"That depends on where you are on the issue Lord Greengrass." Dumbledore said calmly, but his eyes were held is look of steely blades

"I'm against it sir, and given its very nature I think she will be against it." The look on Lord Greengrass' face spoke the level of despisement towards whatever this law was.

"Let us leave Lady Granger to get dressed, and just so you know my Lady your robes are in the closet over there, and your family seal is to be placed on the right-hand side of your robes."

Hermione nodded her head, and the others left the room. She opened the closet and took out the black robes and hat, and began to change. Once she was in her new attire she put her school robes away, and locked the closet with a sealing charm taught to her by her mum before she left the room. As she walked behind Lord Greengrass she began to wonder when she started calling Hecate 'mum' she still thought of the woman who raised her as 'mum', but she also had the woman/goddess who gave birth to her, and didn't that deserve the same respect?

She listened intently as Lord Greengrass talked about the usual humdrum behavior of the Wizengamot, and that the introduction of new members would precede any discussion on new bills, and she should expect the Minister to parade the fact that he is elevating a 'muggle-born' to a half-blood status due to her squib ancestry. He looked over his shoulder and said if she wanted to scoff at this it was perfectly alright as Fudge always was a pompous arse.

Once inside the room Hermione's breath was taken away. Reading about the room where the Wizengamot met was one thing, but to actually see it was another. Looking around she could see those in purple robes sitting just below those in black robes. Dumbledore was seated in a seat just above and behind the Minister himself. Cornelius Fudge was seated next to the toadish woman, and a woman wearing a monocle who seemed capable of making Percy fall silent with just a glance sat on his other side. Directly across from Hermione and Lord Greengrass sat Lucius Malfoy and a group of men who seemed to be right out off the villain casting list for the next James Bond movie. Hermione was certain that if she so much as shook their hand she would need to bathe for a week strait just to get the slime off her hand.

The banging of a gavel brought her attention back to the Minister.

"The 105th meeting of the Wizengamot is now called to order." Minister Fudge said imperiously. "Before we get to the laws that are to be debated today I would like to bring to this body's attention the fact that we have found the last remaining heir of Hector Dagworth-Granger blood line. If the Lady Granger would please stand up?" asked the Minister with a rather large smile on her face. Hermione stood up to a smattering of whispers shooting around the room. "It is with great honour that we welcome your family back into the Wizarding world."

"Thank you Minister Fudge." Hermione could feel this incredible tension in the air, and she felt that it had something to do with the unspoken truths about her bloodline.

"It is also a pride that I correct the unjust classification you have fallen under to its true nature Lady Ganger. From this moment forward you will no longer have to fill in that you're a Muggle-born. You are by definition a half-blood, and may register as such." The Minister said with a serious look upon his face.

"Of course Minister Fudge," Hermione tried to keep a straight face, but she could feel the corners of her mouth move upwards.

After that the court moved onto the most recent bill brought before it by Lucius Malfoy. It seemed so weighted down with pureblood supremacy that Hermione felt like throwing up at that moment. Looking around the room she saw that a number of the members of the Wizengamot were nodding their heads in agreement, but the vast majority of the court looked as disgusted as she felt. When it came down to the vote it wasn't even close. Eighty-five voted against it, fifteen voted for it, and there only five that abstained from voting.

After that there was a little heads up as to what would be occurring in the next session of the Wizengamot on June 29th, and then the court was dismissed. With that the session was called. Lord Greengrass started introducing a few of his allies: Amos Diggory, Nicolas Hothelbert, Daniel Tessleberth, and David Tessermok. The men were wanting to know if the things their children were telling them were true, and with much trepidation Hermione confirmed the truth of it all, and out of all the versions Mr. Diggory's was the closest to the truth. She had met Cedric after the horrible qudditch match that caused Harry to fall an untold number of feet, and caused him to lose his precious Nimbus 2000.

Once back in her dressing room she found the remains of someone's frozen fingers stuck to her the door to her closet. Hermione cast the disillusionment charm and a young man lay in the corner frozen solid. Stepping outside she found Professor Dumbledore waiting for her.

"Lady Granger I do believe that you are still required to wear your uniform back at Hogwarts." The headmaster said calmly.

"I am Professor but it seems that taking the precaution of protecting my belongings was quite right." She gestured to her dressing room.

After looking into the room Professor Dumbledore turned back to her. "Is he dead Hermione?"

"No sir just frozen in a form of stasis. Pansy and I discussed a few things. Among them was the use of a few spells that only she and I can cast to protect my belongings." She pointed at the ruin that graced the closet door. "A simple melting charm should free him."

"I see." Dumbledore waved his wand a majestic bird flew of the tip of his wand. "I have just sent a message to Madam Bones, and asked her to bring a few Aurors to arrest this young man. Maybe we should wait for them to get here before awaking him."

Hermione looked at the Professor and nodded. The only waited for a few moments before the authorities arrived. With a series of pops the woman with the monocle stood before them along with two other females one of them had bright pink hair. After removing the young man's fingers from her closet door one of the Aurors thawed his entire body, and the scream the young man let out was blood curdling. He was quickly stunned, and then checked for any forms of contraband. Once they were certain they had all of his belonging were removed they woke him up.

"AHHHH!" the scream made Hermione jump just a little. He moved quickly for where his wand once was. The Auror with pink hair held up his wand. "Damn."

"Damn indeed young man." The woman with the monocle looked displeased with the term. "Now may I ask what you are doing in Lady Granger's private office, and to another point: what are you doing in the private area of the Wizengamot?"

"I don't remember anything madam. I think I was under the Imperious Curse." He said swiftly.

"Unlikely young man, since the first thing you did, after screaming, was search for your wand." The woman with the monocle said sternly.

"I will say no more until I get my solicitor." He said.

"I am afraid you will have to wait on that seeing as you still need to be processed into the system." The Auror with pink hair said in almost a whimsical tone.

As they escorted the young man out of her office Hermione was informed that a locking charm on the door itself would be permissible so long as it was not outlawed. Once she was back in her school uniform she was informed of the people she could use as her proxy. They ranged from a family member (so long as they were magical), the Greengrasses since they had been voting the Dagworth-Granger vote for many years now, and or another member of the court so long as Hermione felt they would be in agreement with her beliefs. The thought of Circe voting for her was absolutely frightening, so she decided to allow Lord Greengrass to vote for her until she was done with Hogwarts.

Insert line

It had been two weeks since her first trip to the Ministry, and Hermione was looking forward to two things: the summer break, and the prospect of having Pansy visit for the first two weeks of summer break. She and Pansy had been discussing what they were going to do for the summer, and Pansy showed a sever disdain at the thought of going home. The group of friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table going over their plans for the summer. Harry seemed dejected at something, and during lunch Pansy was the first to approach the topic.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione concern lacing her voice.

"I still have to go back to my relatives for at least part of the summer." Harry grumbled. "I don't understand why Professor Dumbledore wants me to stay in that ungodly place." He looked to Hermione.

"What do you mean you have to go back to the people who hate you?" Pansy asked the concern in her voice did not appear as concealed as she thought it was.

"What makes you think they hate him?" asked Hermione and Neville as one. The tow of them looked at each other and in spite of themselves they smiled at one another.

"Well whenever Harry talks about them," Pansy looked Harry right in the eyes at this point, "he speaks of them with a level of disdain that I feel towards my uncle."

Hermione's head snapped in Harry's direction. "Please tell me they don't abuse you like that bag of filth abuses Pansy." Hermione said tersely.

"No they don't, and before you ask; no it's not worse than that either if they abused me in that manner I would be in jail for murder." Harry said pointedly.

"Okay, okay, but you shouldn't let them mistreat you Harry." Hermione persisted.

"What am I supposed to do? Tell them I am the godson of a wrongly convicted man?" Harry spat back after swallowing a piece of his lamb chop.

"No, you need to go to the authorities." Hermione said.

"Or you could tell them your godfather is in love with a legendary witch." Pansy said smirking. "Oh, and don't leave out her name."

"So you want me," Harry pointed to his chest, "to tell them my godfather is dating a living legend?"

"Yes." Pansy said before taking the final bite of her sirloin steak.

The leaving feast was the hardest thing for Hermione to do this year. She and Pansy had been having meals together since the start of October, and now having to sit with their houses and only being able to look at one another was torture. 'This should be outlawed or something.' Hermione thought. The only good thing was the news that Morgan would not be returning next year.

Pravati leaned over to her and whispered "I'm glad she's leaving. I'm telling you she's not normal."

You can say that again." Hermione said with a hint of worry in her voice.

Insert line

Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express with a smile on her face. The news of Morgana's departure was nothing compared to the letter she got late last night from her parents saying that Pansy could stay with them for at least two weeks. The words '_at least'_ being used gave her hope that they understood her fears about Pansy even going home for the summer break.

She was the last to enter the compartment. Once she sat down Pans sat next to her. Harry and Daphne were sitting on the opposite the other pair; while poor Neville sat on the other side of Harry. As the train started to move Hermione decided to fill in the group on her decision about her classes.

"I went to see Professor McGonagall this morning, just before breakfast. I've decided to drop Muggle Studies." She said calmly.

"What, but you passed that class with flying colours." Harry protested.

"I know, but without Muggle Studies, Divination, and I'm sorry Pans, but Magical Art as well. I can at least get back to a normal schedule." Pansy nodded in understand.

"You did pass the class, but unlike your other courses you didn't score three hundred and thirty percent." Pansy leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you dearest, but you are no Rembrandt."

"Who's Rembrandt?" asked Neville.

"He's a muggle artist who lived in the sixteen hundreds, and he was damn good at what he did." Pansy got a wistful look in her eyes for a moment. "Anyway who else is ditching that god awful Divinations class?"

"I might, given that Ron is no longer the person I remember." Harry said glumly.

"You should take Arithmancy or Ancient Runes Harry. I think you would do well in either course." Hermione said curtly.

"I would stay the hell away from Magnus if I were you," said Daphne concern clear in her voice. "He has such a careless attitude towards death that I think he is our new Dark Lord."

"Oh he is not a new Dark Lord; in fact this is his second chance to..." At that moment the compartment door slid open. Standing there in the doorway was the very person they were discussing. "Speak of the Devil and he appears." Pansy said coldly.

"Such harsh words for an old friend _Leto,_" Magnus said maliciously.

"Get OUT!" Hermione spat back.

"Well I hope you don't miss me too much over the summer Hecate," Magnus said sarcastically, "because we _will _see each other soon enough." And with that he closed the door.

"Why does he keep calling you by those names?" Neville asked.

"Because those _were _our names back then, and his dumb arse refuse to acknowledge that we have new names, and that one of those names just happens to belong to my mother." Hermione said sternly. "And back to Pansy's point Magnus caused the fall of Atlantis."

"Oh so it's okay for you to use foul language but not us?" Harry quizzed as he pointed to himself and Pansy.

"Yes." Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"It's okay let him be stuck in the past." Pansy said changing the topic. "We'll just live our lives and prey he forgets about us." Pansy kissed Hermione lightly on the lips. "Speaking of the past what did you do with the Time Turner?"

"I gave it back, and be for you say anything Professor McGonagall put it in a safe." Pansy's mouth fell open, and before she disappear in cloud of 'smoke' Hermione added, "She placed it in a safe don't even think about it."

"Damn, fine, but you shouldn't have done that." Pansy said crossing her arms.

"Why because it gives us time to play?" cooed Hermione. "No dear it would only get us in trouble at home."

"Says you," Pansy said but Hermione could see a smile tugging at the corner lips.

They fell into quiet repose. Pansy was cuddled up next to Hermione, while Daphne was whispering something into Harry's ear that was making the poor boy blush, and Neville was reading book on Middle Eastern plants. Hermione heard a tapping noise off to her right, and looking out the wind she noticed a small grey object banging at Harry's window. "Harry," she said. "What's that thing outside your wind?"

Harry peered out the glass for a moment he seemed to be squinting at the object. Harry moved to the window and opened it. He stretched out his arm and snatched a small grey owl out of the air. Once the window was closed Harry released the owl which started zooming around the compartment apparently very happy that it achieved its task.

Harry bent down and picked up a piece of parchment off the ground. "It's from Sirius!"

"What!" the girls screamed. Although Daphne looked a little worried. Sure she knew the man was innocent, but she feared what all that time spent in Azkaban had done to his mind.

Harry laughed a little bit. "Like I said it is a letter from Sirius."

"Read it out loud then Harry." Neville said chuckling. "There can't be anything to scandalous in there."

"I don't know about that he's dating my sister." Hermione said a bit warily.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this note finds you well. I also hope it finds you before you reach Platform 9 ¾. Circe and I will be there to meet you, and don't worry, I will have a few __**words **__with your aunt and uncle about your care and treatment during the two weeks you will be staying there._

_To brighter news I have found a home in London that I think you might like. I thought you might also like to know that if Arthur Weasley can pull it off we might be going with him and his family to the Qudditch World Cup! Speaking of Quidditch I have seen you play Harry, and I must say you fly better than your Father or I ever did._

_I hope you're enjoying the Firebolt I got you-_

"I knew it!" said Hermione triumphantly. Everyone turned to look at her. "Sorry." She could feel the warmth flooding off her cheeks.

_Circe took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name, but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather._

_And I must apologize for the fright I must have caused you that night you inflated that whore Marge Dursley. I can explain more when you get to our new home, and don't worry all will be explained in due time. Tell your friends I said hello, and try to stay out of trouble for two weeks… Gods I feel old._

_Sirius_

_P.S. The owl can go to whichever one of the Weasley boys that lost that rat._

Hermione looked at the small owl still zooming around the compartment. "Give it to Ginny or one of the twins. I don't fancy the idea of giving Ronald anything."

"Sure thing, and to be honest I'd hate to think of the people Ron would write to." Harry snatched the small grey owl out of the air. "Come on you, calm down." With that Harry left the compartment.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful. Once in the station Hermione noticed Ronald and Morgana walking off together towards a man and woman who appeared to be expecting them. Mrs. Weasley tried to stop Ronald, but he just pushed her away. By the time the others got to Mrs. Weasley the couple was Disapparated before anyone could stop them. The Weasley clan looked thunderstruck.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Hermione. "What happened to my SON?" she demanded.

Hermione could feel the rage building inside of her, and tried to bite it back as she responded. "He gave into a past life, and before you ask no it wasn't a pleasant one, and there is no way that I know of to undo this."

"Mrs. Weasley, while Hermione may be special she is no goddess, and after seeing her mum I don't think anyone expected this." Harry said soothingly. "Besides it seems that Ronald and his 'beloved' hate Hermione with a passion."

"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

It was then that Daphne and Pansy gave filled her in on what had been going on in Slytherin dorm during the second half of the school year. As they told this tale Hermione watched as the colour drained from Mrs. Weasley's face. Percy took his mum to a small bench, and began talking her.

At that moment a man with a long black hair that ended at his shoulders, a nicely trimmed mustache, and eyes that carried the proof he had stayed too long near things that shouldn't even been on this earth. Yet through all the hell he had been through Sirius Black could still smile, and whether that was because he was now a free man, or whether it was because he now had an immortal demigoddess hanging off his arm was up for debate.

"Hello." Sirius said a bit timidly.

"Hello." Harry parroted back. He looked over at Circe, and could stop the smile that crawled across his face. "You haven't corrupted him too badly I hope?"

Hermione breathed in sharply. "Harry!"

"If our mother didn't like you so much Harry you would be a pig, you know that don't you?" the smile on her sister's face was somewhere between mischievous and sinister.

The raven haired boy gulped, but the smile never left his face. "Good to know I have some protection from your 'good graces'."

There was a barking laugh that left Sirius. "Harry you are almost asking for it now." The man looked Harry in the eyes at this point. "God you look so much like your father, but you have-"

"My mother's eyes, yeah I know. I get that a lot." Harry formed a lopsided smile.

Hermione took that moment to look over at Pansy. She was talking to a man with long sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Apparently the only thing she inherited fro her father was the slightly pugish face that Hermione found so cute. Granted that feature had started to diminish the older Pansy got. The man was dressed in pinstriped suit. The woman standing next him was dressed in a very elegant black dress that seemed blend in with her hair. She had seen them just before the start of Fall Term last year, but didn't give them much thought. Pansy seemed to be fidgeting, and Hermione thought she knew why.

"Daddy I would like to introduce you to my _girlfriend_ Hermione." Pansy gestured to Hermione, and brunet without even giving it a second thought wrapped her arm around Pansy's waist.

"So this is Hermione Granger?" Pansy nodded in agreement. The man extended his hand. "It is an honour to finally meet you."

Hermione shook his hand. "I take her uncle is not here today?"

"No, we told him we would bring Pansy back." Hermione growled low at this statement. "We however have no intention of doing this."

"Please tell me she is not going to staying with that bastard!" Hermione growled.

"We will try our best, but we would like to talk to your parents about staying for the first week of summer holiday." Mrs. Parkinson said with a slight smile.

Hermione only nodded her head as she and Pansy followed the Weasley's and Harry outside into the muggle portion of Kings Cross Station. Once there she found Circe and Sirius standing in front of a rather heavyset man with a large mustache. His face was completely pale as if he was terrified of something or someone. Truth be told, Hermione was glad someone, her sister probably, had scared the man senseless.

The man looked over at Harry, and for the briefest moment his face went puce. When Sirius hit him on the shoulder the obtuse man's gaze softened. Although Hermione feared to an extent what would happen when they were no longer around. This fear evaporated as Sirius leaned in and whispered something to the man. Hermione wanted laugh as a look of absolute dread spread across the man's face.

Sirius turned to look at Harry. "So Harry this is your _uncle_ is it?"

"Yes sir it-" Harry was interrupted.

"None of this 'sir' business Harry, it's just Sirius or Padfoot understand?" Sirius said with a gleeful smile on his face. Just behind Hermione there were two resounding 'thuds' as Fred and George fainted.

"Got it," the smile on Harry's face was damn near infectious.

"Now I don't know why you have to return to these people Harry, but I will be checking in on you from time to time, and if all goes well-" Sirius was interrupted by a revived Fred and George.

"You will be-" Fred said.

"Coming with us-" George chided.

"…to the Qudditch World Cup!" The finished as one.

"And you won't be alone. Hermione you're invited to." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. "Of course you are welcome as well Pansy. That is if your parents don't already have tickets." Molly was looking right at the Parkinsons.

"No we don't, and I think it would be safer if she with you." Pansy's mum said.

Mrs. Weasley said nothing, but Hermione could tell that the sentence disturbed her a little. Hermione took this moment of silence to look for her mum and dad. She found them standing where they usually stood across platforms seven and eight. Mr. Parkinson was talking to her father, and given the look on her mum's face whatever he was telling him couldn't be good. Something he said caused her mum to look right at Pansy and make a mad dash in their direction.

"Pansy dear would you like to stay with us over the summer holiday?" Her mum asked Pansy.

"I would love that ma'am, but I don't want to impose on-" Pansy was cut off by Hermione's father.

"You wouldn't be imposing on us at all, Pansy, and to be honest I wouldn't be much of a man if I let you go into a situation that might cause you injury." Hermione's father looked over at Mr. Parkinson. "Are you sure he would kill her?"

Pansy placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder to stop her from speaking out. Hermione decided to heed her girlfriend for the moment. Although on the inside she was fuming.

"Yes." Pansy's father said looking at the ground. "Even knowing who her mother really is didn't stop his tirade, and I feel that it would be safer for her to stay with her… girlfriend."

"That and the fact she is weaker in the summer means she needs protecting." Hermione pointed out. Her girlfriend hit her on the arm. "So Pansy's staying with us?"

"Yes." Her father said with a smile. "On the condition you two don't get into too much trouble."

"DAAAD!" Hermione whined at everyone else's expense.

With that everyone started parting ways. Pansy's parents left shortly after Circe and Sirius, and Harry and his uncle left almost immediately after that. The look of absolute horror may have left the man's face, but looking into the man's eyes Hermione could see traces of it within the man's eyes. As Hermione walked past him she could feel the man's eyes rake over her body. Turning around she saw Harry glaring at his uncle, but the man had his eyes glued to Hermione.

"Come on Mi." Pansy called out.

"On my way," Hermione called back.

The car ride back home was fun as Pansy was entranced by muggle wireless. She was in amazement at the diversity of music, and seemed to take a liking to jazz. Her father was happy that at least one of the women in the car was in agreement with his music choice. Crookshanks' tail was swishing in time to the music, and seemed to be annoyed when the music stopped.

"I think he is annoyed that the music has stopped." Pansy said scratching Crookshanks behind the ears.

"Come let's go inside." Hermione said leaning over and kissing Pansy on the lips.


	12. Demigoddesses and Dursleys

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came for the excellent mind of their owner.

A/N: I want to remind everyone that I have moved the time line of the series ahead one decade so Hermione was born in 1989 instead of 1979 so the year is 2004. Italics represent letters and/or mental communications with the gods or dreams, and/or words spoken in Atlantian. Keep the reviews coming please! Cheers! I am also editing previous chapters.

Chapter Twelve: Demigoddesses and Dursleys

_Hermione- Dad got the tickets to the World Cup! We will be picking you up this Saturday! Mum and Dad have written to your parents telling them about the World Cup, and asking for their permission, but after having talked with them last year I cannot see them saying no to you going. So we'll be there to pick at 5 o'clock tomorrow. Let us know what they say as soon as possible Hermione. Oh and we have enough tickets for Pans to come too, so don't worry about it. _

_P.S. Please forgive Pigwidgeon for his rambunctiousness._

_Ginny_

Hermione placed the letter back on her desk. She looked over at her trunk seeing that all her clothes were nicely sorted and placed with made her think of the shopping trip she and her mum had done to bring Pansy's clothes into the modern age. It had surprised Hermione when she saw that Pansy's clothes were straight of the eighteen hundreds. Hermione and her mum had spent a wonderful afternoon buying clothes for themselves and Pansy. Pansy seemed to spend an exorbitant amount of time one formal wear and swimwear, in particular bikinis. The latter of these two things left Hermione a little… distracted. Her mother seemed to enjoy seeing Hermione fidget during this whole ordeal, and Pansy seemed to enjoy seeing her girlfriend turn six shades of red.

A knock on the door brought Hermione out of her memories. "Come in."

"Mi, do you have your stuff together?" Pansy asked as she poked her head through the door way.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course I do."

Pansy sauntered over to her and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Well then I guess that gives us time to cuddle then doesn't it?"

"I suppose it does." Hermione leaned forward, "I require a kiss first though."

"Oh is that so?" Pansy quizzed before her lips met hers.

Hermione felt Pansy's tongue brush across her lips begging for entrance. Hermione kept telling herself 'Mum and dad are home, Mum and dad are home' as she felt a strong urge to snog Pansy silly. It wasn't long however before she found herself lying flat on her back lips pressed firmly against Pansy's. This wasn't the first time Pansy had snuck up on her and in response Hermione had started an unabashed snog fest. Hermione didn't mind them, but she did not want her mum or dad to walk in the front door to find their 'innocent' little girl in an intimate situation with her girlfriend.

As if those thoughts were a self-fulfilling prophecy a cough from the door way caught their attention. They break apart long before the need for air kicked in. Her mum was standing there with a smile on her face while her father looked a little green.

"And we're letting you two wonder off to a sporting event with people we barely know, and you will be spending the rest of the summer there." Her mum had a Cheshire cat grin on her face at the moment. "I am being to wonder if I should be expecting a grandchild any day now."

"Mrs. G that is a bit impossible." Pansy said shifting around.

"True enough, but it seems anything is possible with magic." Her mum looked between both girls. "In addition her father and I could work on giving her a little brother or sister." Hermione's mum wrapped her arms around her father.

"Mum I don't need to know that!" A shiver ran down her spine at the mere thought of her parents doing the 'horizontal dance'.

"Don't you want a little brother or sister?" her father asked.

"I wouldn't mind one, but it is the act that precedes it that I don't want to think about." Pansy was at the moment laughing hysterically. "That's not helping Pans!"

"What can I say other than: have fun with it all Mr. and Mrs. G." Pansy said as she ducked into the hallway.

"Pansy!" whined Hermione.

Insert line

_Hecate was pacing through her manor. It had been a couple weeks since she had heard from Leto, and she was worried about her. The last that she had heard was that Leto was going to spy on Magnus and Myra (a woman who had his ear). It was supposed to be a simple observe and report mission, but that must have gone sideways from the word go. It was weird that she hadn't sent her usual missives the past couple of weeks. Even if she couldn't tell her what she was doing Leto let Hecate know she was fine at least. She was starting to worry that she had lost her love to the madness that Magnus was stirring up within the army._

_The popping sound of someone apparating into her den snapped her out of thoughts. She ran to the usual apparating point of her love, and what she found there made her heart fall into her stomach. Leto was stumbling over to the sofa short her clothing and bleeding from different parts of her body. Hecate ran over to Leto and did a few health checking charms. She needed blood-replenishing potion in addition to other healing potions. Hecate activated the wards that her father put in place when she first bought the place. Once the wards were up she ran to her medical cupboard to retrieve the six potions needed to save Leto's life. The first potion she gave her was the blood-replenishing potion, flowed by a calming draught, and then last was a bone knitting draught._

_Once that was done Hecate did some more extensive examination charms. She found that she had suffered several curses she didn't know how to fix. Others like a blindness charm were easily countered. She would have to get a healer hear as soon as possible, and given the people Magnus knew she didn't want to risk just taking her to the temple. She told Leto she would be right back, and she went to send a crystal message to Andrea and Damian the only healers that would keep Leto's condition out of Magnus' ear for as long as humanly possible._

_Hecate went back to Leto and found her crying on the couch. She walked up to Leto and tapped her on her shoulder. The woman jumped just a little, but once she realized it was Leto launched herself at Hecate._

"_When was the first time we made love?" Leto asked between sobs._

_This question threw her for a loop, but Hecate answered honestly. "It was three weeks after we started seeing each other. Why do you ask?"_

"_They tricked me. I thought they were you. I don't know how they did it, but they looked like you, and I mean exactly like you. While they did this they used a curse I've never encountered before. It felt as though they were sending a thousand knives through my body."_

_The sobs were getting worse as each word left Leto's mouth. Hecate couldn't ask any more about what happened as Andrea and Damian arrived at that moment. They ushered her off to the side and started casting spells she only knew by name. After one spell both healers looked at one another. Andrea knelt down and started talking to Leto while Damian walked over to Hecate and started talking in a whisper._

"_Did she tell you what happened to her?" Damian's green eyes carried a look of worry and sadness within them._

"_Not much, they somehow managed to look like me in some way, and tortured her with spells. Why? What did you find out?"_

"_She's pregnant." Damian said with a tone of sorrow._

_If Damian was going to say anything else it was lost as Hecate ran to Leto's side. She wrapped her arms around Leto, and began weeping alongside her love._

Insert line

Harry Potter awoke with cold sweat running down his face. He was used to seeing Voldemort in his dreams, but not women in varying states of distress. One of them looked like Daphne, and the other two without question were Hermione and Pansy's past lives given the names and the way they looked. Harry was wondering why it was him dreaming of this event instead of those two. Was he like Hermione and Pansy? Nah, that was not possible.

Harry reached over and retrieved his glasses. He looked around his room to see if Pansy had 'shadow stepped' in and was playing some kind of prank on him or something. He couldn't see the raven haired girl anywhere. He got up and made his way to the window. Looking out onto Privet driver revealed nothing more than a normal suburban street at about five thirty in the morning. He turned his gaze once more to the letter on his desk. He grabbed the letter and read it once more.

_Harry,_

_That dream is quite disturbing. Keep me informed of anymore like it ok? On a lighter note: have you heard any more from Daphne lately? Maybe she might want to come over and snuggle with you a little… in bed. In all seriousness how is everything going over at the Dursleys if they are mistreating you let me know immediately and I will come and get you right away. Circe says hello. We will see you at the Quidditch World Cup Harry._

_Sirius_

A clicking from Hedwig's cage turned Harry's attention to his owl. He walked over and petted his owl. He didn't want to cause a scene later on when the Weasleys came to pick him up so he took Hedwig over to his wind. "Do you think you can get over to the Weasleys girl?" He asked, and the look he received was one of annoyance. "Stupid question I know. I'll be there later on okay?" Hedwig nipped at his finger a little harder than normal, but the affection was still there.

Harry could hear the Dursleys stirring, and figured he might as well get ready for the day. He still had one more _spectacular_ breakfast to go through before he was off to the Burrow and then to the Quidditch World Cup.

Insert line

Hermione's eyes shot open. The dream she just had brought memories to mind that she and Pansy had only glazed over in the preceding months. They remembered that Magnus' followers were right bastards, but they didn't even want to touch what had happened to Leto (Pansy) that fateful winter.

Magnus and their older brother Hektor were off invading some small long forgotten city when Leto was asked to investigate a small standing segment of the Atlantean military. She was supposed to be gone for only two days, but that that turned into two weeks of hell for Leto. When Leto finally showed up she was bloody and beaten. The dream only brought into focus for Hermione that not all was buttercups and rainbows in the world. You didn't need to be a dark lord of magic to instill fear into the masses, and you didn't even need magic to cause someone pain and suffering.

"Mind if I stay with you for a while Mi?" Pansy's voice sounded shaky.

"Not at all," Hermione moved over and let Pansy slide into bed next to her.

It took a while before either of them drifted off to sleep again.

Insert line

Daphne Greengrass woke up screaming in rage. The dreams contents would anger anyone with a conscience. Her mum and dad came running into her room wands drawn ready for anything. When she told them it was just a bad dream they asked if she wanted to talk about it, but she said it was nothing they need to worry about and that it was just a silly dream, but deep down she was bothered by it. Never in her fourteen years of living had she had a dream like this.

She never would have guessed that she would be dreaming of someone else's life. It was weird to say the least. Watching another person's day-to-day routine was beyond weird. She had heard form Pansy that her soul bond with Hermione had brought up such memories, but she was told very little of what those memories were. Truth be told, she was originally jealous of Pansy for having both a past life, and a soulmate that stretched back in time. Now however all she could feel was pity.

Daphne got out of bed and made her way to her full-length mirror. She looked at her figure and mental compared it to the woman she had seen in her dream. The dream was a bit fuzzy but from what she remembered the woman made her seem about average in appearance. Sure some of the boys thought otherwise but then again men and boys had only one thing on their minds ninety percent of the time, and the other ten percent was how to upstage the next guy.

A popping sound made her aware of one of the family house-elves. "Mistress Daphne is needed in the den." Karl said in half bow.

"What for Karl?" she asked as the elf bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Master Richard wouldn't tell me mistress only that you are requested to speak with him."

"Okay thank you Karl." With that the elf bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Once Daphne was dressed she made her way down to the den and found her father and mother sitting down "You wanted to speak with me dad?"

"Yes Daphne, why don't you sit down?" He gestured to the chair across from the settee. Once she was seated he continued. "I was wondering how well you know a Mr. Potter?" her father asked.

'Oh God I'm in for the Talk,' was her only thought at that moment.

Insert line

Hermione was trying to help Mr. Weasley get everyone ready to go to the Dursleys. At the moment Pansy was saying she could just 'pop' over to his place and get him and his things. Hermione just reminded her that the Dursleys were extremely irrational about magic. To which Pansy said they should just get used to it already. Fred and George were snickering in the background at this conversation. When Mr. Weasley thought they were ready they were already thirty minutes late, and if Harry was to be believed, and Hermione did believe him, his uncle would not be pleased with this at all. The first one through the Floo was Mr. Weasley followed by Fred and George, and then Hermione followed the twins through the Floo. When she stopped spinning around she was stuck between George and a cold brick wall.

"What's going on? Are we in the right place?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no Hermione," Fred said, the sarcasm was rich in his voice. "No, this is exactly where we wanted to end up."

"Maybe Harry can hear us because if we don't get out of here Pansy…" as if her words were a self-fulfilling prophecy Pansy flooed into the crammed fireplace. "Me and my big mouth," Hermione said her face pressed into the brick wall.

"Well this is bad… Yes well it's the only way. Move aside everyone." Mr. Weasley drew his wand.

"Wait a moment!" Harry's uncle bellowed. "What exactly are you going to-"

BANG!

With that Hermione and the other people held within the fireplace fell out. Fred and George landed on either side of her while Pansy landed on top of her. Mr. Weasley was still within the fireplace. When she untangled herself from her love she found herself look at Mr. Dursley. In this place her mind was filled with thirteen years of abuse. She was forced to endure the trauma Harry endured from the moment he was left in this house. His uncle would beat him senseless with a belt for no reason at all it seemed. His other relatives were no better. Hermione could feel the air around her ripple with her rage.

She could hear Mr. Weasley trying to calm Mr. Dursley's nerves.

"Now you needn't worry Mr. Dursley we will be gone from here shortly. It won't take me long to fix all this up." Mr. Weasley looked over at her and his eyes went wide. "Hermione dear what is wrong?"

"It's not 'what' Mr. Weasley it would be 'who'." Hermione turned her gaze to the obese man backed nearly to the wall and the woman cowering behind him. "If either of you think you are getting away with what you've done to Harry you are sorely mistaken. I don't care how far I have to go, or what I have to do, but you shall face the courts for what you have done to Harry."

Vernon Dursley's face went puce. "Now see here young lady we have given that boy a roof over his head, food, and clothing. We do not need some sassy little girl telling us how to raze a boy!" Vernon stomped a foot on the ground. "Just wait tell I find out how to contact your parents and give those freaks a piece of my mind."

"My parents are Daniel and Emma Granger. They are dentists in London, so do make sure you brush your teeth before you speak to them." Hermione stepped away from Vernon at this moment.

Pansy and Harry took the opportunity to pull her away from the Dursleys. Mr. Weasley tried to placate the situation.

"The first thing you freaks do is break my house, and now this little tart starts to insult us!" Vernon screamed.

Hermione struggled against Pansy and Harry's grip. "That's real funny you over weight slob! You're real quick to blame Harry for things, but you refuse to admit your own son's faults."

"How dare you! I'll have you know-"

"SILENCE!" Hermione screamed. A flash of scarlet filled the room. The man's mouth stopped moving when he realized words no longer left them. "That' better."

"Hermione darling what are you doing?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Evening the scales as it were Mr. Weasley." She pointed to Vernon. "That man has done things that most people would classify as abuse." A sharp intake of air came from Mr. Weasley.

"That's a lie young lady!" Mrs. Dursley screamed. "We have done nothing but try and raise this boy right!"

"Did your parents lock you in a cupboard?" Hermione snapped back. When Petunia didn't say anything she turned to Vernon. "How about your parents Mr. Dursley, did your father throw you in a closet for making just one mistake for weeks on end. Did you mother constantly call you 'boy', 'girl', or 'freak'? Ma'am I know some pretty evil people, and the only thing that makes them worse than you is that they've actually killed people." Hermione voice was threatening to rise in volume once more.

"Wait till we tell your parents the way you are treating _normal_ people. I'm sure your parents will be real pleased with your actions."

"I can tell you that my father would be pleased that I stood up for my friend, and I dare not say what my mother might say or even think about this… poor parenting." Hermione looked over to Harry's cousin. "It's just a shame that your parents think they are raising you right"

When she heard the sound of Harry's trunk come down the stairs Hermione yield to Pansy's tugging on her sleeve. The twins were dragging Harry's trunk down the stairs. She just started tuning out Mrs. Dursley's ranting. If this is what Harry had to put up with daily Hermione was surprised Harry hadn't runaway.

"Uh right," said Mr. Weasley. "Better get cracking then."

Mr. Weasley turned to the 'fireplace' and cast the fire-making spell. Once that was done he asked Fred to go first. On his way over to the fire place Fred accidentally dropped some candies, and Hermione could see a smile etched across his face. She set it all thoughts of why aside as she knew the boy deserved some form of punishment in return for the way he treated Harry. Once Fred was off with Harry's trunk it was Fred's turn. Then Mr. Weasley turned to her.

"All right Hermione it's your turn." Mr. Weasley said with a bit of trepidation.

"Actually Mr. Weasley I think Pansy should go first." Hermione looked over to Pansy. "I will be fine, and I don't think I should lie to this man." Mr. Weasley started shifting around. "What's wrong Mr. Weasley?"

"My Lady I don't think it is such a good idea for you to remain here." Mr. Weasley said sounding more than a little bit nervous.

"I won't hurt him physically Mr. Weasley." She looked over at Mr. Dursley. "No matter how much he deserves it."

"Mi…" Pansy looked over at Hermione. "Look, just don't do anything stupid." Pansy leaned in and kissed Hermione lightly on the lips. Hermione heard Mrs. Dursley make a sound of disgust. Pansy broke away. "Do you want to rile her temper?" Pansy asked in whisper.

"I would love that." Hermione said as she leaned in and kissed Pansy passionately.

"Girls that's enough I think my aunt is going to kill you." Harry said with a smile on his face.

Pansy broke the kiss, and walked to the fire place and said "The Burrow." Once she disappeared in flash of flames Hermione turned to Mrs. Dursley and glared at her. They stared at one another for a long moment. This was ended by Vernon stepping between the two of them, and trying to look imposing and threatening.

"Please Dursley you are no threat to me, and that's not because I'm a witch." The man tried to speak, but the divine spell still rendered him mute. "Speak."

The house was filled with Vernon's voice. "How dare you think you can just command me to be silent?!" Vernon stood there and blinked for a moment. Then he started to smile. "I think your parents will be getting letters about the use of your magic soon, and hopefully you will be sent to prison for it."

Hermione just smiled. "Actually Dursley that wasn't magic the Magical government can detect." The purple color in Vernon's face started to fade away in blotchy patches. "Dursley I want you to do something."

"I will not treat that boy like my son!" Vernon screamed.

"That isn't what I want you to do." She looked at him and let all her rage slip into her eyes. By the look on Petunia's face confirmed her eyes shifted to silvery-brown. "I want you to try and hit me."

"Hermione!" screamed Mr. Weasley. "That is unladylike."

"I am not acting as Lady Granger. I am doing this as a daughter of Hecate."

Petunia scoffed. "So you lied earlier. Your mother is this… whore Hecate not Mrs. Granger. I bet she's SO proud of you."

"First of all my mother is not a whore." Hermione looked over to Mr. Dursley. "Well what are you waiting for? You hit Harry when he was much younger. Is it because I'm a woman, or is it because you'd rather do _other_ things to me you pervert?" Hermione just stood there as Vernon Dursley strutted up to her with a raised hand. As his hand came down Hermione ducked behind the man. She started laughing as he stumbled forward. When the man turned around she just smiled. "Honestly I can understand you don't recognize my mother's name, but perhaps you've heard of my sister Circe?"

"YOU'RE JOKING?" screamed Mrs. Dursley.

"Honestly given what I've said and done is that hard to believe what I just said?" Hermione said this trying her best not to smile. As she was about to tell them the truth Hermione felt a fist collide with her face. She stumbled to the left for a little bit, but she was able to regain her footing. Looking up she saw Dudley smiling, and Harry running towards him. "NO!"

"He hit you!" Harry said firmly. "That is unacceptable."

"Harry just let me handle this." Hermione said sternly. "Regardless of what you do to me Dursleys _you will _pay for what you've done to Harry." With that said Dudley tried to hit her once more. After dodging his fist she went ethereal to avoid getting hit by Vernon. It is at that point that Petunia screamed at the top of her lungs. It was at this point that a scared looks took hold on their faces. Hermione took one step near the obese fool and he fell to his massive backside in his attempt to get away from her. The arrival of Rexa made Hermione sigh.

"It looks like my fun has to end, but if you couldn't figure it out I am a demigoddess. My birthmother is Hecate goddess of magic, witchcraft, and child protection. She is the goddess of much more, but those are the ones that matter here," she pointed to the group. "I will _know_ if you ever mistreat him again, so I'm warning you here and know. I view him as my little brother. So just keep that in mind." With that she walked over to Rexa and took the note off her collar.

_Mi,_

_You need to finish whatever it is you're doing Mrs. Weasley is about to blow a gasket (I hope I'm saying and spelling that right)._

_Pans_

With that read Hermione put her hand on the ground and just made the ground glow green. She turned to look at the Dursley's, and was surprised to see the Headmaster standing behind them. "I think that was unnecessary Ms. Granger, but given what they tried to do I can understand."

"If my magic set off some kind of alarm you had your priorities wrong." Hermione was just glaring at Dumbledore at that moment. "How long have you known about the way they were treating Harry?"

"Hermione it is for his safety that he remain-"

"Don't tell me that Headmaster!" the gust of wind sent his robes billowing behind him.

The older wizard just sighed. "There are wards of blood that protect him and his relatives so long as he lives in this house during the summer."

"After what I saw the moment my foot touched this floor I'd say they don't deserve to be protected. If Voldemort wants to attack them let him." Hermione walked over to Rexa. "Head back to Pansy girl, and I will be there soon."

"Ms. Granger will you give me those memories after the World Cup?"

"Yes Headmaster." She stepped into fire, "The Burrow."


	13. Nightmares

Chapter Thirteen: Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated characters, places, and things. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and affiliated companies. This particular plot is mine however. And to make it seem more cohesive to the original stories I am using some of the lines from them, but they are not my material. They came for the excellent mind of their owner.

A/N: Here is the long awaited tournament chapter! I have had to think of how things would go for a long while. I hope you all like how things go. Keep the reviews coming!

Hermione was pacing back and forth waiting for Harry to arrive. She knew that Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley were there, but images of what happened to Harry over the years kept going through her mind. Pansy tried to calm her down, but that had failed. As she made her fifth pass in front of the fire place it came to life. Harry came stumbling out of the fireplace. Hermione wasted no time in making sure Harry wasn't hurt.

"What are you doing dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Given what I've learned about the Dursleys I don't trust them even with Professor Dumbledore there."

"Hermione perhaps Harry needs a break from stress?" Pansy said as she wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist.

"I wouldn't call it stress Pans." Harry said with a smile. "I'd call it drama."

"Why you…" Hermione tried to lung at Harry, but Pansy held her back.

"I am trying to keep _you_ out of trouble, buy you aren't helping me." Pansy said as struggled to hold Hermione in place. "Mi darling I think he's fine now. I don't know what the Dursleys did to him, but I don't think they will be able to do it to him anymore. Remember Professor Dumbledore is a good man. If he thinks they can't take care of Harry he will not let them take care of him."

"I hope your right Pansy." Hermione leaned against her.

"Ginny, Pansy, why don't you take the dishes outside?" Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. "Harry, Fred and George took your things up to Ronald's old room. Why don't you and Hermione take out the silverware?"

"Yes ma'am." Hermione said. She and Harry walked over and grabbed the forks and knives. Mr. Weasley returned home as they made their way out to backyard. He did not look happy. "What happened back at the Dursley's Harry?"

"Do you remember all those sweets that Fred spilled?" Hermione nodded. "Well they were joke sweets apparently. Dudley found one and when he ate it his tongue started growing uncontrollably. Mr. Weasley tried to help him, but Uncle Vernon started throwing things at him. It took Professor Dumbledore putting him under a full body bind curse to stop him. Mr. Weasley shrank his tongue to normal size. Sad really, seeing Dudley suffer for what he's done was quite nice." Harry looked over at her with worried expression gracing his face. "What happened to you when you entered the Dursleys house?"

Hermione looked around and seeing that they were approaching Ginny and Pans she whispered. "I saw the way the treated you from the moment you arrived at their house." Harry's eyes went wide. "Harry my mother is the goddess of child protection in addition to magic. So setting foot in that house was like me watch a recording of child abuse." When Harry's shoulders fell Hermione gave him a hug. "It's okay Harry the only person aside from Dumbledore that will see that information is me."

After a while Harry broke away from her. "Were you really going to go to the police about what you saw?"

"I couldn't show them the memories, but if you'd go with me I'd be more than willing to give you the support you'd need for it." Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "What do you say?"

"Well hopefully we won't need to, but if we do I'd like that." Harry blushed a little bit. "I think we need to go before your girlfriend gets some really weird ideas."

Hermione pushed him back a little. "You're going to get us both in trouble." A loud banging sound made Hermione jump. Looking to her left she saw Bill and Charlie smashing two tables into each other. Before they could enjoy the show Percy stuck his head out the window.

"Would you keep it down?! I am trying to work up here."

"Sorry Perce, how are the cauldron bottoms coming?" asked Bill.

"Very badly," Percy shut the window.

Hermione led Harry over to Bill and Charlie and introduced them. Harry looked taken aback by Charlie. Once the table was set they all sat down and started taking about what happened at the Dursleys. The twins came out after a while, and started asking Harry about what happened to Dudley. The story that he told made every laugh. Normally Hermione wouldn't be laughing at this, but given what she had seen the boy deserved every bit of this.

"What are you talking about boys?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Nothing." They said as one.

"It better not be about Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." Mrs. Weasley said sharply.

"It isn't." Fred said.

It wasn't long until the tables were creaking under the weight of Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking. Hermione shook her head as Harry tore into the food like he had been depraved of food for weeks. Hermione started taking with Pansy about the things they might do after the world cup.

"Girls I wouldn't plan on doing much. The last World Cup lasted for a week." Charlie said with a smile.

"I hope it isn't." said Percy. "I can only imagine the size of my inbox."

"Yeah someone might send some more dragon dung eh Percy." Fred said.

"I told you that was from Norway and it was a sample." Percy was blushing slightly.

George leaned over and whispered something to Harry, and he nearly shot pumpkin juice out of his nose. Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Harry, have you heard from Sirius?"

"Yes I have. In fact he and Circe showed up at the Dursleys at least once a week." Harry just smiled. "My relatives hate him, and Dudley is terrified of Circe."

"No surprise there." Hermione said with a smile. "So I take it they still want you to live with them?"

"Without a doubt, but Dumbledore is still saying that I have to stay with my relatives for some reason. You know I think I'm just going to move in with them. I mean it's not like he is my actual guardian. Sirius is, so I don't have to do what he says outside of school."

"Harry the Death Eaters know where they live." Pansy said quietly. "They don't know where your relatives live, or if they do Dumbledore has put up some kind of ward to prevent them from getting to you there."

Hermione saw Harry's shoulders fall. "Enough about that Harry, have you dropped Divinations?"

"Yes I dropped it. Without the old Ron there I don't think I could stand that class. I've been catching up on Arithmancy and Ancient Runes with Circe. So I should be joining you and Daphne in those classes this year."

"You know Harry there are better ways to hang out with your girlfriend." Pansy was smiling as she said this.

Hermione put an arm around Pansy. "Darling that might not be the reason he is taking those classes."

"Oh it's the reason, and you know it." Pansy leaned in to kiss her.

"I don't think so." Hermione started tickling Pansy.

"Ack!" Pansy started laughing. The two of them fell to the ground, and Pansy started tickling Hermione back.

"Okay girls as funny as this is to watch you do need to be up early tomorrow, and you have all been up too long already." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

With that Harry, Hermione, Pansy, Ginny, and the twins made their way to their bedrooms. Harry was dragged to Ron's old room. When the girls got back to Ginny's room they started putting their clothes away. Mrs. Weasley was supposed to be bringing their school uniforms to them in a few minutes.

XXXXX

Magnus was walking back and forth in the sitting room pondering the information that Morgana brought him a week ago. Someone had sent up Voldemort's sign up during the World Cup. He had been pondering what he should do about it. He knew from his memories as Ronald Weasley that the fool was still alive. The idea of siding with some who was barely holding on to his sanity made him feel uneasy, but the thought of fighting Hermione on his own was not one he found comfortable.

The sound of the door opening snapped him out of thoughts. "What is my summer bell?"

"Just checking in on you darling. I've always wondered why you called me that." Morgana said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I call you that because we fell in love during the summer, and make my heart ring like bell." Magnus picked up her hand and kissed it. "I was pondering the idea of joining forces with Voldemort."

"Perhaps we should without help we will never beat those tarts, and she will not be able to handle him."

"Why do you say that?" Magnus asked.

"She is friends with Harry Potter, and his enemy is not dead, and as they say…"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Magnus smiled.


End file.
